Just Around the River Bend
by fic-philic'chick
Summary: The aftermath of Gram's death, the teens of Mystic Falls each go through their own turmoil and the result is a great friendship between Bonnie and Stefan and a new love for Damon and Bonnie. What happens when Elena and Damon start having an affair?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Around the River Bend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters unfortunately they belong to CW and L.J. Smith

Pairing: Stefan/Bonnie

Summary: The aftermath of Gram's death, the teens of Mystic Falls each go through their own turmoil and the result is a great friendship between Bonnie and Stefan and a new love for Damon and Bonnie. What happens when Elena and Damon start having an affair?

**AN- Okay so I am first and foremost a Damon/Bonnie fan but there's something about Stefan and Bonnie that just keeps speaking to me so hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Standing in front of a sea of black Bonnie stared at her Grams' coffin as if she was frozen stiff. Everything around her simply didn't exist except for the elegantly decorated coffin her Grams now lay in. Not her tear-stained face, or the friends she knew were right behind her, not even Damon who stood off to a distance from everyone else.

It was only when the coffin began lowering into the ground did she snap out of her catatonic state.

"No! What are you doing? No!" she screamed at the men lowering the coffin

Everyone's heart broke simultaneously as they watched their friend try to grab one of the ropes attached to the coffin. Elena and Caroline reached out stop her but to everyone's surprise, Tyler got there first.

With a gentle hand on her waist he pulled her back. "NO!" she screamed an ear piercing scream that seemed to cut the skies. Unable to stand under the weight of her grief, Bonnie fell to the ground with Tyler's arms around her. "Grams!" she screamed again this time rocking and shaking with her sobs. "This is…my…fault"

"Bonnie no, this isn't your fault" he tried to calm her down but she cried even harder. By now Elena, Caroline, Matt and Jeremy were all crouched down close behind Bonnie hoping to offer silent support while Stefan and Damon stood back.

As she continued to cry the skies became dark and a cold, strong breeze swept through the cemetery. Stefan looked up as did everyone else. He knew what was happening. Bonnie's grief meant no control of her powers and since witches were connected to nature…_shit_.

He had no time to fully process the thought however as the ground beneath them shook with each sob that escaped the distraught witch. Lightning began striking the trees surrounding the cemetery and the group looked around in panic.

"What's happening?" Caroline shakily asked

Elena put a hand on Bonnie. She didn't know much about witches but she knew whatever was happening was all Bonnie. "Bonnie, its gonna be okay"

Stefan could feel the power radiating off of the girl on the ground and watching the scene unfold in front of him, Damon did too.

_We have to get her out here Damon, it's too much for her._

Damon gave a snort,_ what do you want me to do about it?_

Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to his ass of a brother to act like…well…an ass.

_Bonnie, Bonnie listen to me. What happened was not your fault. Grams wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you know that. _Stefan tried hoping to reach her with his mind.

Clutching to Tyler for dear life Bonnie spoke through her tears "I can't…do this without her. I can't"

"Bonnie, were all here for you. We're not going anywhere" Matt tried to sound as strong as possible.

"He's right Bon, we all love you and we are going to be by your side everyday if we have to." Caroline said with everyone nodding in agreement.

Despite herself, Bonnie managed a small chuckle in the midst of her sobs and as quickly as it started, the weather around them was calm again.

She looked up at Tyler and he helped her to her feet. Sparing one last look at her grandmother's grave, she whispered "Goodbye Grams" and shakily turned to her friends.

Taking the reins from Tyler, Elena and Caroline with Matt and Jeremy not far behind, slowly walked Bonnie to her car leaving Stefan and Damon behind.

Damon snickered "You really are a saint aren't you brother? Trying to save the world one day at a time are we?"

"What are you even doing here Damon? Haven't you put Bonnie through enough? She and Sheila wouldn't have even been down there if it wasn't for your obsession with Katherine."

Damon was in front of his brother in a second. "Be careful little brother. It wouldn't be wise to bring that up" he snarled "And as I recall, _you_ asked them to open the tomb not me"

Stefan couldn't argue with him there. He and Elena _were_ the ones who convinced the Bennett witches to help. Swallowing the ounce of guilt he felt he narrowed his eyes at his brother "Then at least answer my question. Why are you here?"

In truth, Damon didn't have the answer to that. Perhaps, he partly blamed himself for what happened. Damon quickly dismissed the thought. Who was he kidding? He was Damon Salvatore for crying out loud! He didn't do guilt. Guilt was for the weak. Guilt was for people like Stefan who gave a shit.

"I just wanted to bid the old broad farewell, no need to go all jumpy" was his casual reply

Stefan searched his brother's eyes. He knew him well enough to tell when he was deflecting, that was what he did best after all. "Then for once, leave Bonnie alone. She doesn't need you making this harder for her." With that, Stefan stalked off to catch up with the others.

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to look down at the coffin below ignoring the men as they began shoveling dirt on top. Strong, wise and feisty to boot Sheila Bennett was no more. He smirked as he remembered the way she brought him to his knees at her doorstep. Something he would never forget and always admire the old witch for.

His features took on a blank expression and against his very nature a quiet "I'm sorry" escaped his lips before he turned on his heel and walked away.

TBC

**AN: This is my first fic guys, please review and I'm open to any suggestions and critiques. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay so this is a fast forward to when Bonnie returns to School. I pretty much incorporated a lot of the episode's dialogue but with a few missing scenes that weren't shown…enjoy! **

Bonnie took deep breaths to calm herself as she walked down the hallway. She really hoped no one gave her any pity faces or _I'm sorry _faces for that matter. She really just wanted to get through the day. Taking one final breath she opened the door to her History class.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Well it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie" Alaric went back to his lesson.

Bonnie looked over at Elena who gave her a smile as did Stefan. The night her Grams died instantly came back to her and she turned in her seat and ignored them. As soon as class was over she was outta there.

She was in such a rush she bumped right into the hard chest of Tyler Lockwood. "Ouch, sorry"

"No worries. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh listen Tyler, I wanted to say thanks for what you did…at the funeral. You were really there for me and no offense but you were last person I expected to be"

"Yeah don't tell anyone I'm actually human. It would _so_ ruin my rep" he gave her a charming smile and she couldn't resist smiling back.

"Why were you there anyway? I mean I'm glad you were, but why?"

"Matt nudged me a bit. Even though you and I aren't that close he reminded me that we all grew up together and it wouldn't hurt that you had all the support you could get. I'm just glad I listened to him for once"

She nodded in understanding "Well thanks again" she said before giving him a small smile and heading in the direction of the exit. He smiled too before heading to his dreaded math class. _Oh the horror!_ He thought dramatically

"Bonnie"

She turned around to see Elena treading behind her "Hey" but she kept walking

"Hey, I um tried to grab you after class but you had already taken off" Bonnie stopped and turned to face her best friend as she spoke "How are you? How's your family?"

"Were dealing, it's been hard"

Elena nodded slightly "Everyone here really missed you"

"Yeah I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really wanna come back"

"I hope that you understand why I called. I wanted you to know before you came home"

"I understand why I just, shouldn't know"

"I know it's been really hard-

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline voice sounded from a distance and Elena and Bonnie turned just in time before Caroline ran into Bonnie's arms.

"Thank God your home! I know we talked everyday but I missed you. How are you doing?"

Elena looked from Caroline to Bonnie. Clearly she was missing something.

"Better, just better you know. Glad to be back and I'm trying to keep myself busy"

"Well I can help with that. Major wardrobe confab needed ASAP. You need to help me pick the perfect dress for the Founder's court."

Elena's brow furrowed "The Founder's Court? Did I miss something?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at her like _where have you been?_

"The Founder's Court. You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and um you and I are both on it"

"Oh my God we signed up for that so long ago I completely forgot"

"So are you dropping out then?"

Bonnie smiled. She knew how much Caroline wanted to win for once. She understood completely.

"I can't"

"No?"

"Her mom is the one that wanted her to enter" Bonnie supplied "Listen I better go, I have some stuff to take care of. I'll meet up with you later Caroline, ok?"

"Ok, later" Caroline smiled

"Yeah bye Bonnie"

* * *

_Well isn't this funtastic _Bonnie thought as she walked through the throng of people at the Founder's Court. She was really happy for Caroline but she had no desire to be there any longer. After all one could only fake-smile for so long.

As Bonnie took the final swig of her Champaign she thought back to her conversation with Elena earlier. She would admit she was a little harsh and she could tell Elena was slightly hurt by what she said but she had every right to be mad at Stefan and Damon and she wasn't going to apologize for it. Suddenly Elena and Damon's voices caught her attention and she set down her glass and moved closer.

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing" she heard Damon say

"Oh my God no, he wouldn't hurt her. He won't"

"Let's just find him okay. Let's get your coat. Come on"

Against her better judgment Bonnie followed them immediately going into best friend protector mode. She may not have wanted to get involved but she loved Elena and she'd be damned if anything happened to her.

Walking as fast as she could without making her presence known, Bonnie tried to keep up with Elena as she and Damon ran to who she assumed was Stefan.

Then she finally saw him. Eyes black as night, blood stained on his chin and lips and Amber lying behind him on the ground.

It was when he threw Damon 10 feet in the air and marched towards him like a predator going in for the kill she realized she had to do something. In his current state his mind was easy access and Bonnie jumped in with ease allowing her instincts to guide her.

A loud, high-pitched ringing sound rang out in his head and Stefan grabbed his temples and doubled over in pain as it got louder.

Elena turned around to see Bonnie's eyes concentrated on Stefan and she knew whatever was happening had to be her.

"Ahhh!"

Damon turned to Bonnie as well; shock apparent on his face. _When did she get so strong?_

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The ringing in his head stopped and Stefan looked up guilt written all over his face.

After Damon told him to go and the Sheriff showed up Bonnie sadly found herself shaking her head when she asked if they had seen anything.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she asked

Sheriff Forbes nodded "Looks like it yeah. Why don't you girls get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here"

Bonnie felt sick so when Elena said ok she didn't object.

"Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Bonnie, please"

Bonnie spun around "I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose! But I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone" she finished before getting into her car.

* * *

Spending a couple hours on the basement floor with Elena was _definitely_ not how Damon pictured his evening going. Leave it to Stefan to make a mess of things at the_ worst _possible moment. _As if we don't have enough problems_.

On the bright side, he definitely scored points with Elena. He cared and he showed it. Blah blah, yawn yawn now he had to go kill something. Wait a minute…light bulb moment! _I have a better idea._

_

* * *

_

Bonnie was tired. Not physically but if there was an award for most mental and emotional exhaustion she would win hands down. She was just about to head upstairs for some much needed rest when a knock stopped her in her tracks.

Bonnie checked the time on the clock. Q_uarter to twelve, who the hell could be knocking on my door at this hour? _Bonnie hoped it wasn't the Sheriff. She looked through the peephole and rolled her eyes. She practically flung the door open.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon?"

"Hello to you too Bonnie. I don't suppose there's any chance you're going to invite me in is there?"

Bonnie just raised an eyebrow.

He couldn't help but smirk "You know I must say I was very impressed with what you did tonight although I'm not exactly sure what you did."

She sighed "I created a high frequency pattern similar to the frequency dolphins use to communicate and I amplified it by two in his mind"

_Whoa _"Ouch. I bet that hurt. Well, whatever works right" his smirk growing

"Is there something I can help you with Damon?" the coldness in her voice caused him to narrow his eyes at her. She was never a fan of his, that was evident, but something in her tone was different; darker almost.

"You know, I've heard that death changes people. Watch out little witch. There's a truck load of power locked up inside you and then some. If you're not careful it will control you."

For just a second her mask faltered before it was firmly back in place. She hoped he missed it but knowing Damon she doubted he missed much.

Damon simply smiled that bad boy grin of his and said "Goodnight little witch" before disappearing into the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN -This chapter takes place while Stefan is losing control and dealing with his karma. Since they didn't show Bonnie at all in this epi I decided to throw her in there and I wanted them both to be on a downward spiral at the same time. Oh, and any witch language I used is completely made up lol...enjoy!**

Mirrors are simple inventions; a piece of glass with a reflective surface. But there's something more to it. And no, were not talking about how they're made or anything, that's not important. What is important is what you _see_ in the mirror.

Unlike people, mirrors never lie. They show flaws, reflect mistakes, secrets, even the soul. Bonnie Bennett knew all too well how much you could learn from looking at your own reflection. She wasn't the same Bonnie anymore. She was stronger, more alert, but she was also less trusting, more reserved and a little darker.

Like Damon said 'death changes people'. It was a sad day in Mystic falls when Bonnie could admit that Damon was right but he was. And honestly, Bonnie didn't care.

Her reflection wore a disappointed expression and she stared back with determination. She didn't care. A sinister smile played on her lips as she gave her reflection a wink before leaving her room Grimoire in hand.

'Death changes people' he said. _He had no idea._

**A/N-This part is from Bonnie's POV**

I walked almost trance like to the woods only stopping when I got to the ruins. I hate this place. It was the place where Grams began her journey through death's door. It was only fitting this would be the place I practiced my craft. It just felt right; like somehow she was here with me.

Placing the Grimoire on the ground I began to clear my mind of everything except the pain of losing Grams. I focused on that pain as I chanted the words of Emily's spell.

It didn't take long for the air around me to spike with electricity as the demon I summoned appeared growling and snarling.

_This was gonna be interesting _I thought quickly taking a fighting stance. Not that I can physically fight this thing but it helped to peak my confidence.

It looked at me with deep red eyes and for a second I thought it looked like the Tasmanian devil. "Come on"

Suddenly, as if he-_I think it's a he_-heard me, the demon sent an energy bolt straight at me and with a smirk firmly in place I happily returned to sender.

Oh I was getting better at this. 'Witches are fueled by their emotions' she told me. Well I had it in spades; I was angry _and_ grieving. Unfortunately for this demon I was about to let it all out on him.

This time the demon charged and before I could react, it sent me flying backwards into the rubble. I groaned in pain._ That's gonna hurt in the morning _

I barely pulled myself up when it charged me again except this time I waved a sore arm and sent him flying into a tree. Finally I got the chance to take a breath. Focusing once again on my grief I began to chant "espirita cuniea matu" over and over again until fire rose from the ground beneath him and surrounded him like a quesadilla wrap.

It was slightly stomach churning to watch as it groaned and shrieked in pain. Suddenly the fire turned to a bright red and the demon exploded with a sickening popping sound.

As the flames went out and the air returned to normal I took a deep breath to calm myself. For a moment, despite the aching in my body, I felt…peace.

It was the perfect arrangement. I could deal with my grief and practice at the same time. No one had to know that battling demons and chanting spells got me through the day. No, it was my little secret.

TBC

**AN- Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the others will be longer and I'll get to the Stefan and Bonnie friendship soon. Reviews welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN-I want to give a big thanks to Iris, lenetra, Vamp213, spaceship123, Bonnie4eva x, babyshan211 and secretlife92!**

**So this takes place during the episode Isobel and like chapter two, I included some of the episode's dialogue along with some missing scenes. After the last chapter I realize I made Bonnie seem a little creepy so this chapter shows some conflicting emotions that I think she went through. Anyways enjoy!**

_Damn it Bonnie! _Bonnie sped to Elena's house as fast as she could without risking a ticket. How could she have walked away from her like that? She was hurting and she just walked away all because of Stefan. No, she had to be there for Elena come hell or high water.

Bonnie practically sprinted up her walk way once she got there not even wasting a second to knock on the door.

Elena looked the epitome of sad when she opened the door "Hi"

Bonnie felt even worse "Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. That's not me. That can't be us" she took a second before continuing "You're my friend Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday"

Elena tried hard to keep it together swallowing the pain she felt. "I met my birth mother"

"Wow, was it-? Are you okay?" she furrowed her brow in concern

Elena couldn't keep it in anymore she just shook her head as the tears came. Bonnie swiftly pulled her into a hug and held her as she cried.

* * *

Bonnie was still trying to wrap her head around this mess. Elena's mother was a vampire who was turned by Damon of all people. _Talk about dysfunctional family._ And then this whole thing about the device Isobel wanted; a weapon that could kill every vampire in range.

Bonnie was determined to help her friend get through this thing with her mom even if it meant being in the same room as Stefan and Damon but how could she willingly put the lives of innocent people in jeopardy?

She looked from Elena to Stefan and back again. They couldn't be serious. They actually expected her to remove the spell that could keep the people she cared about safe? Not on her life. And yet, she nodded "Ok"

* * *

_Look at that pompous asshole _Bonnie thought as Damon rattled off about liking being a living dead person. He should be thanking his lucky stars for everyday that he was still alive. _Why can't I just light him on fire?_

"I don't trust her" he says. Like she cares. I mean really, was she gonna die from not having Damon's trust? She wouldn't even lose sleep! And then he challenges her. Those blue eyes focused on her telling her she's no Emily "I've been practicing"

"Its not piano lessons honey"

Bonnie feels her skin heat up. He was so full of himself he couldn't even share a space with his own ego. So she challenges him right back. Fighting the urge to just shove him into the nearest bookshelf she settles for a demonstration instead feeling more than proud when she saw that smug look disappear.

_Not bad little witch_ although he quickly covered the fact that he was impressed with a sarcastic "Great parlor trick"

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

Ignoring most of Elena's speech- because really, she talks too much- he turned to the witch "I don't trust you. I tried to kill you"

"Mmm your right, you can't trust me" she sarcastically replied. Damon had to admit she could keep him on his toes. He always liked that about her. _Wait, what?_

"But you can trust me" Elena caught his attention. Damn that soft spot he had for her. He reluctantly handed the device over.

_Let's see what else you can do witch_ Damon thought as he followed everyone into the next room. After receiving glares from Stefan and Elena because of his humming Damon decided to play nice for once and be quiet.

His expression quickly changed from bored to curious as Bonnie began her mojo raising her hands slowly with the device floating between them. She raised her hands even higher causing the lights to flicker out and the flames of the candles and in the fire place to blaze up even higher.

Damon couldn't help but think how sexy Bonnie looked when she used her powers. Or how impressed he was by her. _Ok, I'm keeping that to myself_

Just as the air grew more intense with Bonnie's power everything suddenly stopped "Done" like she just did the simplest thing in the world.

Back to the sarcasm "Great, now what?" he looked to Elena

"Now we give it Isobel"

* * *

Bonnie hated the weight of guilt. It was like having one of those cinder blocks fall on your head like in the cartoons. After her talk with Caroline she seriously started to doubt her decision. As she stood in front of her bedroom mirror hoping it would _somehow_ give her an answer a strange feeling came over her.

Looking around the room nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was about to turn back to the mirror when suddenly her bedroom disappeared and she was standing in the place that constantly haunted her dreams.

Forcing her eyes to quickly adjust to the darkness of the tomb Bonnie soon focused on a dark figure in front of her. Instead of fear though she felt a sense of familiarity "Hello?" she called out

The torches they had left behind were suddenly lit and Bonnie almost choked when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Hello baby"

"Grams?" this wasn't real, it couldn't be

"It's me baby"

Tears clouded Bonnie's vision as she ran to her beloved Grams wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"I miss you so much!" she cried holding Sheila even tighter than she thought possible. Sheila held her granddaughter just as hard.

"I know baby, I know. Bonnie I don't have much time. Look at me" Bonnie reluctantly let go and looked up at her Grams. "I know you've been struggling with choosing between your friendship with Elena and protecting this town. You did the right thing."

"Grams how can you say that? She's my best friend!" she sniffled

"Listen to me. Witches are always faced with impossible decisions. And it's natural to doubt yourself, that's what makes us human. But Elena made her choice. Your priority as a witch is the protection of the innocent. Those vampires cannot be allowed to live"

"What about Stefan? I could care less what happens to Damon but Stefan is different."

Sheila looked at her granddaughter seriously "Could you risk the lives of thousands to save one?"

Bonnie looked away from her "No" she whispered

"We do what needs to be done Bonnie. Soon you will understand. I must go"

"No wait, please don't go"

"I am always here baby, always" before Bonnie could say goodbye she was back in her room standing in front of the mirror.

Bonnie reached out as if Sheila was still there "Oh, Grams"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN- Alrighty, this chapter is just after Founder's Day, the same night, and it's pretty much a continuation of what happened at the end of the episode. Enjoy! **

"Hello?" Elena called out

_That's funny I thought I heard something_ "Jenna?" she called again making her way to the kitchen stopping dead in her tracks when she saw a finger on the floor "Oh my God!" It didn't take long before she saw John on the floor bleeding from his stomach_. _

"John! Jenna help!" she quickly grabbed for the phone and dialed 911 "Hello, we need an ambulance my uncle has been stabbed, he's unconscious and losing a lot of blood!"

By this time Jenna was in the kitchen standing over John's body. It took only a second for her to snap out of shock and grab several kitchen towels before kneeling down to press them to John's wound. "Come on you asshole, don't do this" she whispered. She felt for a pulse, it was there but barely.

"The ambulance is on the way" Elena said coming off the phone to kneel beside Jenna

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I just came in and thought I heard something and then I found him like this"

_Just came in? _"Ok look he's losing too much blood. Get the first aid kit. It should have some gauze sponges in there"

Removing the blood soaked towels Jenna ripped John's shirt open to get a good look at the wound. "Shit! Elena?"

"Here" she answered passing the gauzes to her

Sirens sounded in the distance and Elena ran to open the door. Seconds later four EMT's were entering the Gilbert household gurney in hand. "Alright ma'am can you step back please?" one asked Jenna.

She quickly got up and allowed them to take over. Elena's brow furrowed "Jenna have you seen Jeremy? I haven't seen him since I left the Grill"

"Uh I think I heard him come in but he would have heard all the commotion so he couldn't have"

"Ok, I'm just gonna check to make sure"

"Yeah ok, I'll stay down here"

She couldn't explain it but she had a bad feeling going upstairs. Knocking on her brother's door, the feeling just got worse "Jeremy?"

"Jeremy?" she called again this time pushing the door as she did so.

Lying on the bed seemingly asleep Jeremy was curled up in the fetal position with tear stains on his face. Elena still felt uneasy and went over to gently shake him "Jer?" she whispered. No response

"Jer?" she said again this time shaking him harder…nothing "Somebody help!"

* * *

Driving home felt good. After the all the energy she lost doing that spell Bonnie could only think of doing one thing…bubble bath! No interruptions, just a little R&R. Unfortunately the sound of her ringing phone shook her from her relaxing thoughts _Great what now? _

Sifting through her handbag with one hand she found it "Hello?"

"Hey Bonnie its Matt. Uh I'm at the hospital" _Oh no_ "Its Caroline. We- we were in a car accident and…it's bad"

"I'll be there" she replied without hesitation before hanging up. _Please no _she silently prayed stepping on the gas as she pulled a 180 to the hospital. She was not gonna lose another person she loved.

She reached the hospital in record speed and practically flew out of the car and through the doors. The woman at the desk almost jumped "Caroline Forbes?"

"Bonnie, over here" she turned around to see Matt looking worse for wear. She ran to him and hugged him "How is she?" she asked as they pulled apart

He looked like he was in pain "She uh…she has internal bleeding-"

"Oh no" She held a hand to her forehead _this wasn't happening_

His voice was shaky "The doctors are still working on her. Her mom is upstairs"

"What happened?" she asked as they sat down

"We were at the Grill and Tyler and his dad got into it _as usual_ so Caroline and I went over there...he practically shoved us all through the door telling us we needed to go home. Like he was expecting something to happen"

_Not surprising_

"Anyway, so were in the car and Tyler starts yelling about this sound he was hearing"

"What kind of sound?"

"I don't know, I mean Caroline and I didn't hear anything and then all of a sudden he yells out in pain, starts grabbing his head and loses control"

_Just like the vampires? This makes no sense _"Then what?"

"The paramedics came and were checking him out cause he was unconscious. Me and Caroline were fine…at least I thought she was. She just collapsed. Then we brought her here"

"Ok I don't mean to stray a little but did anything else happen to Tyler? Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. I mean when they were checking him out one of the paramedics jumped back and said something about his eyes but we didn't get a chance to figure out what he was talking about cause that's when Caroline…you know"

Bonnie put her hand over his firmly "She's gonna be okay. This is Caroline we're talking about. She'll be fine"

Matt wasn't so sure but he smiled anyway.

* * *

Now forgotten, John was left downstairs with two of the paramedics while Elena and Jenna watched dreadfully as the other two worked together to try to pump Jeremy's stomach.

"He has to be okay" Elena whispered

Jenna blinked her tears away "Why would he do this? This-this is the old Jeremy. He's been so happy I don't get it"

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat _Anna_

One of the paramedics seemed to panic "Come on" Seconds later Jeremy began coughing and spewing the contents of his stomach on the bedroom floor.

"We need to get him to the hospital now!" the paramedic named Nick didn't wait for a reply as he started strapping Jeremy to the gurney; the other ambulance he had already called for could be heard in the distance.

"Okay one of you needs to go downstairs and lead those EMT's up here" said the other paramedic.

Jenna didn't hesitate "I'll go"

Elena rushed to kneel beside her brother. "Its going to be okay Jer I promise" she sniffled and placed a hand to his head just as the EMT's came in. "Alright lets get him to the hospital"

"Gilbert?" Nick asked as he assisted

"Already on his way to the hospital"

The EMT's carefully lifted Jeremy and carried him downstairs to the waiting ambulance. As soon as Elena and Jenna hopped in the doors were closed and they drove off.

Elena buried her face in her hands._ This is all my fault _she thought bitterly.

* * *

"Mom?"

Mrs. Lockwood turned away from the deputy she was talking to and faced her son with tears in her eyes.

Tyler had never seen her like that _Now I'm worried_ "Mom what is it? Sheriff Forbes said something about dad. What happened?"

"Tyler-" she needed to take a breath "There was a fire in one of the buildings tonight. Your father…your father was in the building when the fire started."

He blinked "What?"

"He's gone Tyler"

Tyler looked around in disbelief before something clicked. "What started the fire?"

Carol looked at her son quizzically "Wh-I just told you your father is dead and all you care about is what started the fire?"

"I was at the Grill tonight and all of sudden dad shows up and practically orders me, Matt and Caroline to leave. He was jumpy like he knew something" He chuckled "He even gave me the keys to his car! When has he _ever _done that mom?"

Mrs. Lockwood looked away "He just wanted you home that's all"

"Bullshit! He knew something was up. And then he just gets caught in a random burning building? I don't believe that. What happened?"

"Honey, you're just upset and that's understandable but I am telling you the truth! What happened to your father was an accident"

"No, see I know this family! The truth doesn't exist in our house!" He started walking away but his mother's voice held him back.

"I know you and your father had issues, but he loved you. I'm sorry Tyler" she whispered to his back.

As angry as he was he couldn't fight the tear that fell "So am I" he whispered back before walking away

* * *

By now Sheriff Forbes had joined Bonnie and Matt as they waited anxiously for news. Why was it taking so long?

Bonnie was about to get up and find out what was happening when a doctor approached them. They all jumped up at the same time "How is she?" "Is she okay?"

The doctor had the good sense to suppress a chuckle "She did great. We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the damaged tissues. She's stable and resting. You can all go see her, just one at a time"

"Oh thank God" Sheriff Forbes seemed to crumble with relief and Matt hugged the doctor gladly.

This time the doctor laughed "Your daughter is a fighter Ms. Forbes, you should all be proud of her"

Bonnie smiled to hide her relief "We are. Thanks doc"

"Your welcome. She should stay here for another day or two and after that she's free to go. Just make sure she stays off her feet for awhile." Everyone nodded in agreement "Goodnight" he smiled and walked away just as Tyler walked in.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice he looked dazed and confused "Is- is she okay?" he asked with obvious effort.

Matt turned to him and sensed he needed some good news "Yeah the doc said she's great. Is it okay if I see her just for a minute?" he asked as he turned to Sheriff Forbes

"Yeah sure go ahead" she said and turned back to face Tyler

Matt nodded a thanks but went up to Tyler and wrapped his bro in a warm hug "I'm sorry man" he said and then let him go to check on Caroline.

Tyler looked even more pained by the gesture "I-I'm glad she's okay. And I'm really sorry. If I hadn't-"

"Don't worry about it Tyler. She's safe and that's all that matters. How- how are you?"

He just shook his head and looked down still in a daze and before he could protest she enveloped him in a tight hug. He couldn't do anything but stand there. She gave him one last squeeze then let him go and turned in the direction Matt went.

Bonnie was in an awkward position now. She knew the device helped kill Mayor Lockwood and the device worked because she didn't do what she was supposed to. Now she was standing in front of his son without anything to say except a cheesy 'I'm sorry'. He clearly didn't need another hug.

Luckily she felt something that made her stop herself. It was radiating off of Tyler in waves. Something was different about him she was sure of it now she just didn't know what it was.

As if her instincts were directing her she moved to stand in front of him and touched a hand to his face letting her power calm him. "It's going to be okay" she whispered

_What the hell?_ Tyler couldn't explain it but he felt better when Bonnie touched him; like she was taking his pain away through her hand.

Images of bright yellow eyes, teeth and fur raced through her mind "Lets sit down" he simply nodded already feeling the whirlpool of emotions take over again when she let go.

She looked at him and he could see genuine concern and sadness in her eyes for him "I know we're not the closest friends but you were there for me once and now I'm going to be here for you." She let him absorb what she was saying before continuing

"No matter what it takes I'm going to help you get through this" he wasn't sure if she was talking about his father or something else but he knew she meant it.

Tyler and Bonnie looked up to see Elena, Jenna, Stefan and Damon walking in. Bonnie eyes went immediately to the blood on Jenna's shirt "What happened?"

Jenna looked a little dazed herself "John was stabbed. He died on his way here"

Bonnie looked to Stefan "What?" _what's going on around here?_

This time Elena spoke "Yeah that's not all. Jeremy tried to kill himself with a bottle of pills. They're pumping his stomach to make sure everything is out" Stefan came behind her and rubbed her arms

"Wow, uh why don't you and Jenna sit down and me and the boys will you get some coffee" Bonnie stood and embraced Elena tightly "It's going to be fine I promise" she whispered then signaled the brothers to follow her. Surprisingly there was no protest.

As soon as they were out of earshot Bonnie stopped walking and turned to face them "What do _you_ think happened to John?"

Stefan answered "We don't know. Only that someone got into the house and stabbed him without either Jenna or Elena seeing them"

"Do you think it was Isobel?" she looked to Damon this time

"Well she's more than capable. Probably wanted to get rid of him. Makes sense. It's what I would've done" he said giving a nonchalant shrug

She ignored tat last part. "I just can't shake the thought if she or someone else went after John they might go after Elena"

Stefan became serious "I won't let anything happen to her"

Damon instantly chimed in "Neither will I"

Bonnie looked at each of them for a moment before she sighed and nodded "I know"

Once they got the coffee and returned to the waiting room Bonnie stood off to the side and fought to swallow the lump in her throat. The familiar cloak of guilt wrapped around her._ This is my fault_ she thought. _I did this._

TBC

**AN- I hope the back and forth wasn't too confusing I just wanted to show everything that happened that night in one swoop. Reviews welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN-This takes place the day after Founders Day and Bonnie and Tyler deal with some revelations about their lives. **

Tyler stood in front of his huge mansion with his feet firmly planted into the ground at an attempt to keep the lid on his emotions. He couldn't decide if he was pissed or confused or even sad. Probably all three but right now he wanted answers.

He walked into the house and could already see servants bustling about making preparations for his father's funeral. And at the center of it all was his mother; giving orders and fulfilling her role as lady of the house.

She spotted him "Tyler, where have you been?" she asked as she walked towards him.

With his tongue in his cheek he scrutinized her. _What are you hiding mom? _"I spent the night at Matt's house. Didn't see a point in coming home. I see you've already planned dad's funeral all by yourself" motioning with his hand the scene around them.

Carol cleared her throat "Well since my _son_ wasn't here to help me I had no choice. You think this is easy for me? My husband is dead and my own son thinks that it was because of some conspiracy"

"You damn right I do. You keep pretending like we had this perfect family mom. Dad had his affairs and so did you. You barely even spent a minute in the same room together unless it was for show!"

"How dare you say that? I loved your father!"

"Yeah I know mom. We were just one big loving family. I may have been oblivious to everything that's been going on all these years because I honestly didn't give a shit, but now I need to know _everything_."

"Tyler I don't know wh-"

"What is the Founders Council?"

Carol's heart skipped a beat. "What do mean? Don't be ridiculous you know what the Founders Council is"

"I told you mom. I was oblivious to what was going on but I wasn't deaf. I've heard a lot of things in this house. _What _is the Founders Council? The truth."

Carol struggled to steady her breathing before finally, she took a breath "Maybe we should sit" she gestured to the seating in the foyer.

Somewhere in the middle of his mother telling him about vervain and vampires Tyler drifted off into an episode of the Twilight Zone in his mind. It was rather funny how upside down the world could be. He found it so funny he started laughing hysterically causing his mother to stop talking and look at him.

"I know how this sounds"

"Oh- do- you?" he asked in between laughs

She ignored him and pressed on "Your father, Sheriff Forbes, the other Founding families and I have been protecting this secret for many years. Your father and I didn't tell you because we didn't think you were ready to know."

He continued laughing "Yeah I'm sure. Dear old dad was never-never too proud of his only son. Why on earth- would he trust me- with such an important secret?" his laughter had stopped suddenly and he looked at his mother with a mixture of contempt and sadness.

"Why should I believe you? Aside from the fact that vampires are a myth" he asked sarcastically

"Think Tyler. All those animal attacks, the dead bodies, people mysteriously leaving town without anyone noticing…like Vicky. Does that sound normal to you?"

"No it bloody doesn't"

Carol and Tyler looked up to see the one and only Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle, standing in the foyer archway.

Carol got up instantly "Mason what are- it's been a long time"

"Well you didn't think I would miss my brother's funeral did you?"

"You've missed everything else"

He heard the bitch in her voice but chose to walk past her without so much as a glance "So this is my handsome nephew. I see you finally learnt the truth about this town"

"The truth huh?"

"Why do you think I've been living elsewhere? This place cramps my style anyway, way too dull."

Tyler shot out of the seat and into his face "Well _you_ haven't been around since the dark ages and _you_ mom are a liar. So screw you both very much!" he stormed off like a raging bull and didn't look back.

Mason called after him "There's a lot more to this story you know! You'll see!" he laughed heartily

Carol rolled her eyes "Mason do you ever grow up?"

He winked at her "That's what you old people are for"

* * *

This was turning out to be a very bad idea. She had been careless she knew, but now was not the time to berate herself there were more important things. _Like getting the hell outta here!_

The demon she conjured sneered at her. _Shit shit shit!_ _Why did I have to conjure a freaking terminator?_

For reasons beyond her minds reach she pulled out her cell and unconsciously dialed a number all the while never taking her eyes off the demon in front of her.

Stefan looked at the caller ID on his cell and was shocked to see it was Bonnie. _That's strange._ Worried that Elena might be hurt he didn't hesitate to pick up "Hello?"

A loud shriek came through the phone sending Stefan into alarm "Bonnie?"

"Fell's Church!" she screamed before the line went dead

Stefan sped to the ruins just in time to see Bonnie being thrown into a tree. "Bonnie!"

She looked up with a pained expression that quickly turned to panic "Stefan watch out!"

Before he could react, an invisible force knocked him into the tree right next to Bonnie "Uh-wha-what is it?" he sputtered as he tried to find what was left of his back.

"No time!"

Stefan looked up too see a goliath looking thing charging fiercely towards him. Thanks to super speed he got behind the demon and gave a hard right kick sending it crashing into the tree.

Bonnie was already up and searching her mind for a spell. But this demon was tough and it got back up with a vengeance picking Bonnie up by the throat before Stefan even blinked. Luckily, fire came easy to Bonnie and the demon went up in flames dropping her with a thud.

As she sputtered and choked for air Stefan took the opportunity to grab a huge boulder and bash it on the demons head. It keeled over but it still moved in the midst of the flames. Instead of dying the demon suddenly stood up in a swift motion outing the flames as it did so and sent Stefan flying once again.

_Bonnie do something!_ Gratefully a spell came to her and she chanted like her life depended on it "humde espira dematus! Espiritas lapon da pulile!"

The demon froze in its place and began to convulse as Bonnie continued chanting. Stefan watched from his place on the forest floor as the demon's flesh pealed off him like candle wax until there was nothing but a puddle of black goo left.

Bonnie took a breath and took a second to still her heart before rushing to help Stefan to his feet "Are you okay?"

He was too stunned to do anything but look at her.

* * *

They were in her bathroom; Bonnie using the toilet as a chair and Stefan searching through the medicine cabinet.

"What were you thinking?" he asked as he found some antiseptic to wet a piece of cloth with.

"I wasn't obviously" she gave him a look that said she didn't want to talk about it but he wasn't having it.

"You could have gotten yourself killed Bonnie!" he raged as he knelt in front of her to put the damp cloth on her cut arm.

"Ow! Thank you captain gentle! And you know what I could have handled it. I've been handling myself for weeks now."

"Right, so you were handling it when you were being thrown several feet in the air?" he wasn't stunned by her power any more. Now he was just mad at her for being so reckless.

"As I recall you spent a lot of time in the air yourself" she spat

"You called_ me_ remember. Which is funny since you claim you could've handled it on your own"

"I just- conjured the wrong demon this time" she whispered and looked away

He looked at her incredulously "The wrong demon? Bonnie you shouldn't be conjuring any demons in the first place." This time he wiped the blood off her brow gently and his eyes softened

Bonnie closed her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "Bonnie, just talk to me. Why?"

When she opened her eyes and looked at him there were unshed tears "Because I caused Caroline's accident. She could've died and it would have been because of me. Because Tyler lost his father and _that _is my fault" she was vulnerable now and she looked like she could break at any moment.

His hand stilled on her face "Bonnie there was no way of knowing that Tyler and his father would be affected by the device. And no one blames you either. You did what you thought was right to protect this town and you did. You saved a lot of lives last night"

She let the tears fall "Did I? Jeremy tried to kill himself because the girl he loved died last night. Her blood is on my hands Stefan"

"No it's not. If anything it's on mine. Damon and I should have dealt with those vampires the moment we knew Emily's spell had been broken." She shook her head. She wasn't listening to him "Bonnie look at me." She looked at him "This isn't just about what happened last night. I think you know in your heart that you made the right decision in the end. But you've been carrying something with you ever since Sheila died. That's what all this is really about"

That was all it took. Suddenly she broke out in tears and he swiftly pulled her into a hug for fear she might fall off the toilet. "It hurts so much!" Stefan just held her even tighter "I-I killed her Stefan. I blamed you but I blame myself" her sobs calmed down a bit.

"Bonnie it wasn't your fault"

"It doesn't matter. Apart of me- apart of me died with her and the demons and the spells were the only thing that filled that void" she finished as she pulled apart to look at him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He took her face in his hands "I get it Bonnie, believe me I do. It was just a few days ago that I almost lost _myself_. Hell it wouldn't be the first time either. The pain of losing your grandmother isn't going to just go away. But it will subside over time. You just have to give yourself time to heal"

As she looked at him he could feel the pain he saw in her eyes and he was filled with the need to make that pain go away "I'm here…if you want me to be"

It took a minute but eventually the pain slowly left her eyes and a shadow of a smile graced her lips. To Stefan's surprise she pulled him into a tight hug. He couldn't explain it, but he knew this was the beginning of something amazing.

TBC

**AN- I'm glad to get to the Stefonnie part of my story! Hope you guys enjoyed it too, there's a lot more to come. Oh and I just wrote Mason based on how he's described in the spoilers. Reviews welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two weeks since she had her breakdown in front of Stefan and Bonnie was in full recovery mode. She was so close to losing herself, her_ life_, that if she hadn't gotten the wakeup call when she did who knows where she would be.

Bonnie had Stefan to thank for that. He was exactly what she needed exactly when she needed it.

Being on the recovery path was no easy road though. She had gone through the ringer and her body was feeling the effects. So, with a heavy sigh and a lot of effort she got out of bed and took a long hot bath before getting ready for Saturday. It _was_ her favorite day of the week.

Bonnie didn't need to look at herself in the mirror to know that she looked like hell, she could feel it. Her eyes were red from a severe case of insomnia and her face was pale. _That's what guilt does to yah_

A light knock on her bedroom window made her jump out of her skin. The intruder grinned in response.

Bonnie marched over to her window with a not too pleased expression etched on her face. "Stefan, not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me despite our differences but could you at_ least _call first? Your gonna give me a heart attack one day!"

"I'm sorry. Can I come in?" still very amused with himself.

"Yes you can come in" she dramatically gestured as she opened her window.

The smirk on his face quickly turned into a frown when he finally got a good look at her.

"You don't have to say it I know I look like a train wreck."

"No, Bonnie your beautiful" _did I really just say that?_

Bonnie gave a weak smile in response. Ever since she opened up to him they had formed a bond. He understood what it was like to lose one's self and for that she would always be grateful.

"Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you" was his simple reply

Bonnie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She just wanted to get through the day she wasn't really up for a surprise. But…she was curious.

"What would that be?"

"Trust me"

* * *

They were standing in a clearing in the woods a part Bonnie had never been to before. There was a river about 100 yards away that made a loud rushing sound as it passed by. Stefan must've found this place when he hunted. It was beautiful...in a creepy forest kinda way.

"Where are we?"

"Deep in the woods where not many people can find us"

"Should I be worried?" she asked with a smirk

Stefan laughed then looked at her seriously "Bonnie I know how much you miss your Grams and I know she was the one you counted on to learn about your heritage."

Stefan gave Bonnie a minute before he continued "I wanna help you practice"

Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn't it. "What?"

"Bonnie, you and Sheila would have never lifted the seal if I hadn't gone in after Elena"

"Elena needed you Stefan. I'm grateful that you love her enough to charge in after her even though you knew you couldn't come back out. I would _never_ fault you for that. And I honestly never did."

"And if I had to do it over again I would've made the same choice as long as Elena was in danger. But there is still apart of me that knows you guys wouldn't have even been down there if I hadn't ask you to be. Apart of me will always blame myself for Sheila's death"

"Stefan I thought we were past this. I don't blame you for what happened"

"I just want to help. I would rather you beat me to a bloody pulp than battle demons. Think of it as training. And at least this way I know you're safe. What do you say?"

For a moment Bonnie wasn't sure what to say. Her Grams really was her only physical source of seriously learning the ropes and now that she had almost gone off the deep end, she had considered never wanting to learn about that side of herself. Unfortunately Sheila Bennett would toss in her grave if she gave up and Bonnie honestly wasn't so convinced she could live without witchcraft anyway.

It had become apart of her without her even realizing it. In every strand of hair, every tear she cried, in her smile, in her laugh, it was who she was; who she was destined to be. Magic had transformed her. She gave Stefan a gentle smile, "Okay."

* * *

_Okay here goes _Stefan held the door open for Bonnie and whispered a silent prayer that no one would be lit on fire tonight.

They had both agreed it was time to wave the white flag for the sake of peace and harmony especially for Bonnie and Elena's friendship. Of course Bonnie only agreed on the condition that Damon remained in line. Otherwise, he was going to be a non-living dead man.

They walked into the Grill and immediately spotted the gang sitting in a booth near the pool table; Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Elena and Damon. Jeremy was still grieving over Anna so they didn't see him around much.

Bonnie smiled "Hey guys"

"Bonnie! Yay you came!" Caroline jumped up to hug her clearly excited that all her friends were together again.

"Happy to be here"

Elena got up too and with only a second delay, hugged Bonnie happily "Glad you came Bon"

"Me too" they smiled as they pulled apart.

Stefan smiled too. He was glad they were in each others lives again. It was still a long way before they were back to normal but it was a start.

His eyes landed on Tyler. The last couple weeks had been hard for him. The Mayor's exquisite funeral had been the talk of the town but it was now the Mayor's son everyone was jabbering about. They were all curious to know if he was thinking about taking his father's place one day. _Yeah right._

So far they knew he was a werewolf, his uncle pretty much confirmed what Bonnie had found out with a few hints and now he was trying to deal without flipping off every time he got mad. Which for Tyler was as easy as driving blindfolded.

Now that he knew about vampires and accepted it he had that look in his eyes; a look of awareness. He was no longer living in a dream world like the rest of the town. He knew there were things that went bump in the night, more importantly he knew that he was one of them and the knowledge had forever changed him.

Stefan knew all too well how he felt and had promised to help Bonnie help him with his changes despite not knowing much about werewolves. Even though Tyler was still wary of him, he trusted Bonnie and that was enough reason for him to accept Stefan's help.

"Alright enough emotional reunion crap! Who's ready to get their asses handed to them?" Damon smiled deviously and very enthusiastically jumped up to grab a cue. He gestured to Bonnie with it "What do you say Bon Bon? We can take em."

Stefan held his breath. _Behold the moment of truth _

For a second she looked like she would take the cue and beat him with it but to everyone's surprise, especially Damon's, she smirked and took the cue from him. "Damn right we can. How about first game me and Damon against Stefan and Elena and second game Matt and Caroline against Tyler?"

Tyler grinned in response "I have no objections. At least this way I can prove that I'm better when I beat my best bro without any help"

Matt grinned "Oh you are so on"

Stefan nodded and Elena said "I'm game"

As Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon sharpened their cues and took their positions Matt, Caroline and Tyler stood nearby by to watch the game.

Damon looked to Bonnie with a gleam in his eye "Are you ready little witch?"

Her response was breaking with a swift motion sinking a ball into one of the left pockets and returning his gleaming look with a wink. _You bet your ass I'm ready _she sent to his mind. Damon simply grinned in response.

Stefan watched the game begin and he was happy. The woman he loved was by his side, his brother was on his best behavior, his new friends were around him and he and Bonnie were good again. For the first time in decades all felt right with the world. Even if they had no idea who killed John Gilbert.

* * *

As the gang parted ways and said their goodbyes Bonnie and Damon fell behind walking side by side in a strangely comfortable silence. Damon could tell she was itching to say something so he stopped to face her with a casual smirk "Spit it out little witch"

Bonnie paused before she spoke "I'm impressed"

Damon furrowed his brow but let her continue "I honestly didn't think you could change. But you have"

"And what makes you say that?"

She just shrugged "I'm a witch, I just know"

Damon pursed his lips in thought and wasn't quite sure how to respond. That wonderful little vampire non-feeling switch had been switched back on a while back and it had been unusual for the normally uncaring vampire to make the adjustment. But what struck him was that Bonnie (President of the Damon-hate-keep-Damon-in-line fan club) of all people acknowledged this change. _I've definitely lost my mojo._

Bonnie smirked at the perplexed look on Damon's face. Clearly he didn't believe he could change either. "Keep it up Damon and you and I won't have any problems"

"And if I don't?"

She raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the wind around them picked up and four nearby street lamps went up in flames. Damon stared at the young witch with a mixture of admiration and if he admitted it to himself, a little bit of fear.

Bonnie stopped the flames and with an innocent smile said "Goodnight Damon" before jumping into her car and driving off.

Damon smiled genuinely at the little witch as she drove away. _Oh she likes me _

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN-This takes place during the carnival episode and while everyone is at the carnival; Stefan went hunting and is getting ready to meet them there. Oh yeah some things come to light. Enjoy!**

Tyler and Bonnie laughed as they walked through the carnival behind Matt and Caroline. Caroline had insisted that Matt carry the huge pink bunny he won for her and it was _truly_ a funny site.

"You know I checked the lunar calendar. There's a full moon coming in a few weeks"

Bonnie looked at him carefully. "Think you're ready?"

"Its not like I know what to expect I mean all I have to go on is what you've found in your grandmother's book"

She nodded "True, but you have me. And I'm going to be there when it happens"

"Maybe you shouldn't" he looked at her and stopped walking causing her to stop too.

"Bonnie I appreciate what you've done for me so far, especially since you pretty much filled me in on everything that's been going on in this town. Even the part about my father's death being a result of the device that you didn't unspell." She looked away at that part but looked back when he began to speak again.

"Not many people could look me in the face and tell me the truth. I will always respect you for that which is why I don't think you should be around me when I change. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I am _not_ the girl you used to push out of the way to get to the playground first Ty. I can and _will_ take you apart"

"Whoa, ok I get it. You can handle yourself. I guess there is nothing I can say to stop you from being there"

"No there isn't" her mind was made up and she smiled at her victory.

He smiled at her stubbornness.

"Hey Ty, what do yah say we shoot some hoops and see who's boss?" Matt called from way ahead.

"We already know the answer to that dude!" he shouted back "You mind?"

"No go ahead. I'll go check out the rides"

She walked around the carnival until she gravitated to the Ali Baba ride. _I wonder if I'm too young to die of a heart attack?_

"It's perfectly safe you know" a cool voice broke her thoughts

Bonnie turned around to see a rugged, tall, dark and handsome carnival worker eying her with what could only be considered as lust.

She put up her guard instantly. Her track record with guys was not promising "And how would you know?"

"Well for one I work here and two, I've been on it a few times. Something tells me you're the type of girl who likes to live dangerously"

_You have no idea_ "That something didn't happen to mention I'm not interested did it?"

"Ouch. Feisty and beautiful. Today must be my lucky day. I'm Carter"

Bonnie chuckled "I appreciate that but um, I wasn't kidding."

He completely ignored her statement "And you are?" he said and started to move closer to her anticipating that a feisty girl like her would hold her ground. She did of course. As she watched him move closer she was losing her patience. She had to remember he was human and she was in public.

"Oh come on. I'm not asking you to marry me I just want a name." his right hand came up to caress her cheek and Bonnie swat it away.

_Don't kill him Bonnie. Just walk away!_

She forced a smile and gritted out "Have a nice day" before turning to walk away. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her around.

"I wasn't done talking"

_Oh no he didn't. _A strong wind blew past them as Bonnie's eyes went cold"Let go of me"

"Is there a problem here?" Tyler stood behind Carter with a scowl on his face

Carter let Bonnie go to turn and face him "What's it to you?"

Tyler squared his jaw "She's my girlfriend"

Bonnie just stood there with her mouth open.

Carter got in Tyler's face the testosterone flowing from him like a river "I don't see your name on her"

That was it. An animalistic growl erupted from Tyler as he punched Carter square in the jaw. Carter landed on the pavement and Tyler didn't give him a chance to recover. He launched on top of him in an assault that resembled a bear mauling its prey. Or a wolf.

"Tyler!" Bonnie looked around at the small crowd that was forming and decided it was necessary to intervene before anyone else did. Using her magic, she griped his punching arm and it stilled in midair.

Tyler looked up at her and immediately knew he had to calm the beast within. He moved off Carter and took Bonnie's outstretched hand and left the crowd and a bloody Carter behind.

As soon as they found a place to sit away from the excitement Bonnie swatted Tyler's shoulder "What were you thinking?"

"Who said I was thinking?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took his hands in hers "I can take care of these"

"Nah its cool. Battle scars; the ladies love them!"

Despite herself, she laughed "Am I one of those ladies? Or was I hearing things when you called me your girlfriend?"

He laughed as well "I did. It sounded like the best thing to say to piss him off. And don't worry I have no illusions about our friendship. Besides its kinda cool having a feisty, bad-ass witch as one of your closest friends"

She looked at him and smiled warmly but then remembered she had to reprimand him "You have to keep a lid on that anger though Ty. I'm glad you stepped in but for the sake of your next victim could you try not to punch them to a bloody pulp?"

"Better I punch him than you roast him alive"

She looked offended "Why does everyone always think I'm going to light someone on fire?"

He lifted a brow "Seriously?"

A smirk played on her lips "Never mind"

* * *

Stefan was just about to take off his rabbit reeked shirt when a figure in the doorway caught his attention.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" he smiled and immediately moved to wrap her in his arms and kiss her passionately.

"I thought you were at the carnival?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"I was but I decided to come back and wait until you were ready"

"Couldn't get enough of me huh?"

Elena smiled flirtatiously "I can never have enough"

Stefan groaned low in his throat "Don't temp me."

As he held her he had this nagging feeling that something about her was familiar; and old familiar. Then he noticed something strange.

"What happened to your necklace?"

Elena looked down at her bare neck and looked up innocently "I must have forgotten to put it on this morning after I came out of the shower"

"You know that's not safe. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you"

"You worry too much. I'll put it back on when I get home" she batted her long lashes at him sweetly

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her. What was it that Bonnie said the other day? 'Always trust your instincts.' A distant fear drew closer in the pit of his stomach. He had to be sure. _Bonnie, are you at the carnival?_

Bonnie looked up from examining the cuts on Tyler's hand to search for Stefan. _Yeah I'm here where are you?_

_I'm at the boarding house with Elena. I know this is going to sound strange but is she there?_

Bonnie furrowed her brow in concern but she did as he asked and looked around. She spotted her about 30 yards away. _Yeah she's here. She's talking to Damon. I thought you just said she was there?_

_Is she wearing her necklace?_

Bonnie squinted her eyes to see._ Yes she always wears it. Stefan what is going on? You just said Elena was th- _Bonnie stood up and let go of Tyler's hand with a sick feeling in her stomach. _Please tell me you're not saying what I think you are _

Tyler looked at her worriedly "Bonnie you ok?" but she didn't hear him

_I'm here with Katherine_

Before Bonnie could say anything Katherine pulled his attention "Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing, I just uh realized I didn't hear you come in" he pulled away from her and walked towards his night stand where he was hoping he still had his pencil.

"You were a bit preoccupied"

"Yeah I was" he smiled uneasily at her. He knew who killed John now.

"Is something wrong?"

Stefan glanced at the pencil and back at her "You tell me -" in a flash he had her pinned against the wall with the pencil at her throat "-Katherine"

* * *

Damon rocked back and forth on his heals watching Elena finish her cotton candy looking like he would burst "Sooo that was some Founders Day huh?"

"It was horrible if that's what you mean"

He couldn't hold it in anymore "Dammit Elena when are we going to talk about this?"

She eyed him skeptically "Talk about Damon?"

"Look I get it. We should pretend it never happened and I was perfectly fine with that except I can't get it out of my head"

"Damon I honestly have no idea what you are talking about"

"We kissed on the night of Founders Day remember"

Elena almost choked "We what?"

"Stefan isn't here Elena you don't have to pretend."

"Damon I have no _idea_ what your talking about!"

"Oh come on, we were on your front porch. You had just got home and it was right after I told Jeremy about Anna."

Elena furrowed her brow "Wait you spoke to Jeremy?"

_Oops_ "Yes- he asked me if being a vampire took the pain away and I told him yes but let's not stray from the point here-"

"No wait a minute, so you gave him the idea to kill himself and your just saying something now?" she asked in disbelief

"Look alright yes! I did and I'm sorry alright. I told him about Anna because he had a right to know I had no idea he would be devastated enough to choke down pills."

Elena stared at him angrily but she didn't say a word.

Damon calmed himself "I know you don't want to mess up things with my brother and I don't either but we should to at least talk about it"

"Damon, when I got home you didn't meet me on the porch. I went inside and 5 seconds later I found John."

Damon blinked "Okay, so you don't remember walking up your front porch with all your bags and the two of us having a conversation?"

"No I don't because that didn't happen. And I didn't know where my bags were until I got home. I don't even know how they got there"

Now he was confused. She didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't imagine it.

"Just humor me for a minute. You came home when I was on my way out, you had your bags in hand, we spoke, we kissed and Jenna interrupted us. _None_ of that rings a bell?"

She looked at him like he was crazy "No. I was at the Grill, I called Stefan to tell him my bags were missing, I went home, no one was downstairs and I found John. I mean unless there's two of me…"

As the look of recognition dawned on both their faces Bonnie appeared beside them looking like she just ran at top speed "Katherine's back…and Stefan's with her"

* * *

Katherine smiled and in a second had Stefan pushed up against the wall with the pencil aimed at his heart, their positions now in reverse "Have you forgotten that I made you? You cant overpower me Stefan. Although, it would be nice of you to try"

He struggled against her "What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted; you and Damon"

"You can't have me. I love Elena now and she's everything you will never be"

She laughed "Oh Stefan you poor boy. I almost feel sorry for you. That pathetic human you love so much is nothing more than a knock off version of me. It's me you want"

He pushed against her with no luck "Your crazy" he gritted out

Katherine moved her lips just inches away from his "So I hear" she whispered before crashing her lips to his.

Stefan wrenched his face away from hers in disgust and stared at her "You're just an old dried up whore jealous of what you never had"

Suddenly her face morphed and she exposed her fangs "You _will_ regret that" she said menacingly and stabbed the pencil into his chest.

Stefan cried out in pain and slouched to the floor as she released him. She knelt in front him "Say hello to Damon for me" she whispered before she sped away.

Seconds later Damon sped into the room and crouched down to his brother pulling the pencil out of his chest. He helped him up and asked eagerly "Where is she?

Stefan shook his head as he put a hand to his wound "I don't know"

"Now we know what happened to dear old John." Damon looked at him as his the wheels turned in his mind "She missed. She could've killed you but she didn't. This is just another one of her games" he snarled.

"You know Katherine"

He did. That's what worried him.

TBC

**AN- I apologize for posting late and not posting more than one chapters this time guys. My new job just got pretty hectic pretty quick so I'm stretched very thin right now but I promise to get out at least three more chapters before Sunday. Reviews welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN-I'm usually not one to break promises, I said three chapters before Sunday and its early Tuesday morning and I only got out two chapters but I had to fight against writers block and technical difficulties so please forgive me guys! **

**I want to thank all my reviewers it makes me happy to know you guys like my story and also to the people who favorite, thank you. Anyways enjoy!**

"_You know Katherine"_

_He did. That's what worried him._

They were all the Boarding House now, well everyone except Damon. He decided to include the Council and Alaric in on this one. He may have been livid enough to just find Katherine himself but he had the good sense to know they couldn't take her down alone.

Bonnie looked to Stefan and Stefan looked to Elena. They were stumped. Katherine wasn't your everyday villain; she was crazy. And they needed to think crazy to kill her. Otherwise they were hopeless.

Damon suddenly appeared in the living room with a very unhappy Alaric under his arm like a piece of luggage.

"Put me down!"

"As you wish" Alaric hit the ground with a heavy thud and Stefan tried not to laugh.

Alaric got up and shot Damon a death glare which he responded to with a shrug "I just did what you told me to"

"Anyway what's the plan?" Alaric asked turning to Bonnie, Stefan and Elena.

Elena answered "We don't have one yet. At least not a great plan yet"

"Great so I suppose were just gonna kill Katherine with our brains and good looks" Damon said sarcastically

Stefan looked at him "We all want the same thing Damon but we cant just go off half cocked. This is Katherine were talking about. No matter how strong you and I are she's stronger and she can kill us with her eyes closed"

"I know that!" he yelled and left the room

Alaric smirked a bit "I see someone has his panties in a bunch"

Stefan nodded "Katherine can do that you"

"I'll be right back" Bonnie left to go fetch Damon

Elena watched her leave with a hint of…jealously? No that was ridiculous. She looked back to Stefan and Alaric ignoring the twinge in her belly.

Damon stood staring at the fire with restrained emotion. He looked up when Bonnie came in.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hey"

They stared at each other in silence. Something had shifted between them but for now, they were comfortable with leaving things unsaid.

Bonnie broke the silence "What do you say we get back to the class? We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Saltzman waiting now would we?"

He smiled "After you"

They walked back into the living room to see Elena and Alaric discussing something intensely. Stefan was apparently elsewhere.

"You guys have something?"

Alaric turned from Elena to Damon "Actually I think we might. We can set a trap; a vervain trap. Since you and Stefan aren't stronger than she is we have to break her down first"

Damon pursed his lips "Agreed. What else?"

"Well to get her into that trap we need bait. Katherine is obsessed with you and your brother right? So I imagine Elena is somewhat of a threat to her. We use Elena as the bait and we use Isobel to contact Katherine. Me, you, Bonnie and Stefan, with a little help from the Council, set vervain traps that we set off when she's in place. Then we move in for the kill"

Bonnie lifted her brow suspiciously "Why Isobel?"

"She did Katherine's bidding before. Now that Pearl and John are dead she's the only person we know that she contacts. Besides, Damon turned Isobel which means he can use the strength he has over her to get her to do whatever he wants. Isn't that right Damon?" Alaric finished bitterly.

Damon glared at him "That plan sucks"

Elena sighed. "Damon you know better than anyone Katherine isn't going to be tricked easily. We have to cover all our bases and appeal to what she wants which is me out of the way and you and Stefan eating out of her hands"

"I don't like it"

Alaric was getting frustrated "And I suppose you have a better plan?"

"Yes. _I'll_ be the bait. You, Stefan and Bonnie can shoot her with vervain, distract her and _I_ move in for the kill"

"Okay, wait a sec. I agree Elena shouldn't be the bait. No offense but out of everyone here you're the most vulnerable and I'm sure Stefan would agree. That said, what your proposing Damon, I don't think that's a good idea."

He blinked rapidly "And why not?"

"Katherine's your weakness. Or at least she was. I don't think you should put yourself in that position."

He walked up to her "Katherine has no power over me. What's the matter? Don't trust me little witch?"

She swallowed at the intensity of his gaze "I-I trust that you want to do the right thing. And you may have turned over a new leaf Damon, but it wasn't that long ago that you were a homicidal psycho all because of her."

"I am not a psycho…I just like psychotic things"

Bonnie looked at him pointedly.

"Ok I totally ripped that off from Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance but A, My Chemical Romance rocks! B, I couldn't have said it better myself"

She sighed exasperated "My point exactly! I agree My Chemical Romance rocks. But have you _listened_ to their lyrics? A little dark and destructive don't you think? You enjoyed the destructive, doom and gloom lifestyle and Katherine is the epitome of that"

"Keyword _enjoyed_. That's not me anymore"

Stefan came through the doorway and handed the cup of coffee in his hand to Elena then he moved to stand beside Bonnie "What are you guys arguing about now?"

"Bonnie here doesn't trust me" Damon gestured with his hands

"I never said I don't trust you, I just don't trust you to kill Katherine"

Stefan chipped in "Uh well, she has a point Damon. You spent the last century and a half trying to find her"

Damon glared at him "I spent the last century and a half trying to find her and she _screwed_ me. If anyone is going to rip her apart it's me"

_He just doesn't get it. I mean what do you think Stefan? You know him better than anyone. Think his century old love for her is really gone?_

_I honestly don't know. Even if he doesn't she still meant a lot to him for a long time._

Damon looked between them and knew instantly what they were doing. He growled slightly

"I hate to break up your little TIM moment but we have a vengeful vampire bitch to kill so can we get back to that?"

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other in confusion as did Alaric and Elena causing Damon to roll his eyes "TIM" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They just looked at him and he rolled his eyes again "Telepathic Instant Messaging. You guys are so lame"

Bonnie held in a laugh because really, Damon said the funniest things sometimes. She needed him to understand where she and Stefan were coming from "Damon, what if I was in your position? What if my grams- the one person I adored- was a nut job who wanted to kill everyone in sight? Would you trust me to kill her?"

Damon saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke and immediately changed his demeanor. Stefan moved his right hand to rub her left arm gently.

"What if facing her brings back everything you've felt for her in the last century and a half? What then? Can you honestly look Katherine in the eyes and kill her?"

Damon had to think about that. He saw their point like five minutes ago but he was reluctant to agree. That would mean he wasn't over Katherine, blah blah blah and he didn't want to go there. Then there was that whole Elena/Katherine kiss thing. He couldn't even begin to wrap his head around what that whole thing meant.

Finally, there was Bonnie. His sudden feelings for her had slapped him in the face. Sure he had always admired her spunk and feistiness. And of _course_ he always knew she was beautiful but somewhere between her trying to kill him, saving him and finally putting their differences to rest for Elena's sake his feelings had grown to something he couldn't identify.

With all of that running through his mind he sighed finally "Alright, we kill Katherine together. But on one condition…I'm the bait"

* * *

They had spent the last few days ironing out their plan and tonight was the moment of truth. Damon had tracked down Isobel. It wasn't easy but luckily she hadn't gone that far outside of Mystic Falls confirming Alaric's suspicion that she was still doing Katherine's dirty work.

Sheriff Forbes and her deputies had been briefed (minus the fact that Bonnie was a witch and Stefan and Damon were vampires) and were in place, each armed to the tee with vervain. The only anomaly left was Katherine herself. They hadn't seen or heard a peep out of her since she stabbed Stefan and they were worried she might have caught on.

Despite their worry, Isobel had convinced Katherine that she and Damon had rekindled their one time fling and that she could get him for her. Isobel cleverly crafted an explanation as to why Damon didn't know Katherine was back yet and blinded by her desire and insanity, she believed the tale.

Now all they had to do was wait. Isobel and Damon had gotten the keys to a newly foreclosed house close to the outskirts of town thanks to the Sheriff and their job was to make it look like they were lovers. Neither Alaric, Bonnie nor Elena felt comfortable with the idea but none of them said anything for fear of what it implied.

The plan was to have the sheriff and the deputies in the house next door to the one Damon and Isobel were in as backup, Isobel was suppose to inject Damon with vervain and leave him for Katherine and the rest of them had to conceal themselves in the house and wait for her.

That last part was the hardest since Katherine would eventually know something was off which meant they had to move quickly. It really wasn't the greatest or smartest plan but it would have to do.

Isobel ripped open her blouse "Remind me why I agreed to this again?"

Damon sped and pushed her against the living room wall "Because you care more about saving your neck than your loyalty to Katherine"

She simply smiled "True. Lets make this real shall we? Katherine will be here soon"

Isobel pulled Damon in for a kiss and he responded hungrily. _Best make this a good show_

As things got more intense Isobel threw Damon on the floor and straddled him kissing him even more hungrily. Alaric squared his jaw from his place in the kitchen and tried to remind himself why they were there.

Suddenly the front door flew open just as Isobel reached for a vervain syringe (which was really water) and stabbed it into Damon's chest. He gave a show of looking completely surprised and writhing in pain.

Isobel got off him to let Katherine kneel in front of him "Hello Damon" she smiled psychotically.

"I did what you asked" Isobel made sure to remind her.

"Yes you did. You will receive your payment later. Leave"

Without a word Isobel picked up her things and sped out of there.

Damon grunted "Katherine"

"Don't worry, the pain will wear off soon"

He looked at her with his face twisted in a grimace then suddenly he morphed his face and grabbed her "Sooner than you think. Now!"

Stefan and Alaric appeared from the kitchen armed with vervain guns – Alaric's invention- and shot off several rounds aimed at her back.

Katherine was quick to respond and threw Damon into the wall dodging the vervain simultaneously "I thought I smelled a rat"

She super sped and broke Alaric's neck then grabbed Stefan's gun and shot him with it. "Pathetic" she spat with her fangs out.

Damon was up now. He sped and grabbed her by the neck only to have her do the same. He growled in anger and pushed her out the front door onto the lawn. It was like vampire tag.

Elena came out of her hiding place to bend over Stefan. She had refused to stay out of the plan just because she didn't have powers or gadgets. "Stefan?" She and Bonnie were also supposed to wait until Katherine was shot with vervain at least once but oh well.

"I'll be fine" he whispered hanging onto consciousness

Bonnie decided the plan had gone to shit and dashed from her hiding place out the front door in time to see Katherine pin Damon to the ground. "I have to say I'm surprised your in on this. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Why don't you get it through your head? Your dead to me"

Katherine cackled "I am dead. That's why you loved me in the first place"

"Hey crazy bitch! Why don't you pick a fight with someone you haven't slept with?"

Katherine looked up menancingly. She accepted the challenge and had Bonnie up against the doorframe before she could blink.

She purred "Young Bonnie Bennett. You know as a favor to Emily I will spear you if you join me"

Bonnie caught Damon's eye "I'll take my chances" she sent Katherine flying backwards into Damon who stabbed her in the back with a vervain syringe. Her face had changed from black eyes and fangs to pure shock in an instant.

Just to make sure Damon stabbed her with another this time right in her neck and let her drop to the ground.

As she lay there on the grass they all stood around her looking on. Stefan stood using Elena as support, and Alaric was as good as new and stood with them.

Damon closed his eyes and spoke up "Bonnie, would you do the honors?"

"Gladly" in an instant Katherine's unconscious body went up in flames and they all watched intently wanting to make sure she died this time.

Bonnie didn't have much of a personal reason to want to see Katherine gone but she was filled with relief all the same and gave a salute "Bon Voyage crazy Kat"

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Katherine was finally gone. He stared at her burning corpse unsure of how he should feel.

Sheriff Forbes and her lot had joined them and she was more than relieved to have the town free of one more vampire…especially at no cost to her deputies.

"Alright we can bury anything that's left of her out in the woods. Most of the houses around here aren't occupied so we should be in the clear as far as witnesses go. Thank you Damon"

He had to make some effort to speak "Always happy to be of service"

She patted him on his back and left him to his thoughts. She stopped as Bonnie passed her "I just wish you and Elena didn't have to know about all this. That said I'm glad you were willing to help." she was apparently okay with whatever explanation Damon had given her.

"Of course" _if only you knew the whole story_

"Just uh – I would prefer Caroline and the others remain…"

"Clueless"

Sheriff Forbes nodded "That would be great"

"You got it" Bonnie smiled at her and walked on to Damon who was still transfixed on the burning remains.

She put a hand on his shoulder to get him to face her "Its over now. Your free"

He stared at her and for a moment he was lost in her eyes. Then he glanced over and caught Elena looking at him. She quickly looked away but it was enough to give him a tug in his –he hated saying heart- chest.

He realized, with a sinking feeling, that he wasn't really free he was just switching prisons. Elena would always have an effect on him. An effect that he knew would only lead him back to the old Damon; obsessed. Sparing one last glance her way he turned to Bonnie with his mind made up.

He didn't want to be trapped anymore. He wanted freedom. Bonnie was his freedom.

TBC

**AN-I know some people might have wanted a little more Katherine because she's awesome but I have to kill one villain for another…I wont give away anymore =] I just wanted Katherine to seem as deranged as possible. Oh, I left Tyler out of this, i'm not really sure why, but I will explain his absence later. Reviews Welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN-Basically after Katherine is killed Damon decides that by turning a new leaf he should ignore his feelings for Elena and he explores his newfound feelings for Bonnie instead. I have no idea exactly how long after Katherine dies this takes place but its sometime after. Enjoy!**

Elena stood in the doorway to Damon's room "Your getting dressed up"

Damon ran a hand through his hair and scrutinized himself in the mirror "That's because I have a date. Bon Bon has finally admitted to herself that I am irresistible and has agreed that I am the man of her dreams"

When he didn't get a response he turned to face her "I'm kidding, were just hanging out"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Damon. You're free to do what you want"

He narrowed his eyes at her "Why do I get the feeling there's something your not saying?"

"I just- feel like there are some things we need to straighten out"

"Like what?"

"Like Founders Day. You kissed me or at least you thought it was me. That means something"

Damon pursed his lips in thought "Stefan loves you that all that matters"

"Damon-"

"Look I'm supposed to be this new Damon right? So I guess I'm just gonna forget it ever happened." He gave himself one last look in the mirror and turned and walked away without looking back.

_What if I cant forget?_

_

* * *

_

"You know I looove that you have gotten better at this but can you please put me down now?"

Bonnie looked up at a floating Stefan 25 feet in the air and smiled "What's the matter Stefan? Afraid of heights? I would think a vampire such as yourself would be used to flying by now"

"In a hundred and fifty years I've only been on a plane 3 times! And I cant fly, I hover! Please Bon, put me down"

Her smile grew "Whats the magic word?"

"Bonnie!"

Suddenly Stefan fell downwards like a brick and just as he was about to hit the ground he stopped and hovered like a spy in the movies. Taking a huge gulp of air a relieved "Whew!" was all he could get out

Bonnie however, wasn't quite ready to let him go and he started to levitate upwards again. "Bonnie Bennett put me down!" She was laughing now. With a flick of her finger he finally fell to the ground with a thud.

He sped up to her and gritted out "Not. Funny."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip trying not laugh. She gave up and doubled over as she laughed mercilessly.

It didn't take long for Stefan to join in and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. Eventually their laughs were nothing more than a chuckle and they stood smiling at each other like two children.

"I cant remember the last time I laughed like that"

"Neither can I"

Stefan looked at her tentatively "So I hear you and Damon have a date"

Bonnie blushed slightly "Its not a date, its just a night out. After everything that's happened in the last couple months I think I deserve a night out"

"I agree. You know I can tell he really likes you."

"Yeah call me crazy but I like him too. I never thought I would say that in a million years"

"Bonnie I don't know if that's such a good thing"

"What do you mean?"

"I just- I don't want you to get hurt"

"Stefan I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine" she looked at her watch "Shit I'm gonna be late! I'll see you later" she tipped toed to kiss him on the cheek and took off into the woods

Stefan watched her disappear "She trusts you Damon, you better not hurt her" he whispered to the forest.

* * *

"You know if you don't tell me where were going soon I'm gonna zap you for kidnapping"

Damon smirked but didn't take his eyes off the road "If your not happy when we get there I give you free permission to zap me"

Bonnie smiled and turned her attention back to the scenery. She had no idea how she got to this point. One minute she wanted to kill Damon and now she was going on a date with him. Talk about a 180.

She squinted her eyes when she saw what looked like a woman walking across a field. Damon slowed the car down and pulled it off the road out of site.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned at her "Were here" he got out of the car and quickly sped to her side to let her out

She refused to blush "Uh in case your eyes haven't healed since Pearl had her fingers in them, were in the middle of nowhere"

His mouth drew into a thin line "Funny. You'll see"

Bonnie took his outstretched hand none the less and let him lead her across the fields to God knows where. She looked up at the pink sky. The sun was going to set soon and it cast beautiful ray of colors across the Virginia sky.

Bonnie stopped walking when she felt a strange pull. It was a magical pull coming from somewhere in the woodland. Damon tried to assure her "Do you trust me?"

She looked into his ice blue eyes and tried to remember her own name. Her voice was shaky when she answered "Yes"

"Then for once just go with it"

They walked on until finally they could hear singing. It wasn't English but a combination of spells made into a song. Soon they could see a group of women dancing and chanting around a fire almost in a trance.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"It's a Laweh ritual. A bunch of witches from the area come together every few years and have sort of a magical high together. The combined energy from each of them, the combo of nature and the spirits of loved ones surrounding them creates the perfect place for grieving and stressed witches to let go. A magical healing if you will"

Bonnie looked at him speechless "Why would you-"

"You've been through a lot. I just figured a little bonding with your magical sisters would do you some good"

She turned to look at the women again "But-"

He interrupted her "Just let go"

One of the women came over and smiled radiantly at Bonnie "Welcome Bonnie. My name is Aleena. You have nothing to be afraid of. Come."

Bonnie hesitated but what did she have to lose? _Your sanity_ she thought but the look in the woman's eyes was so inviting. She knocked on the little instincts door in her mind; nothing. Her heart was telling her to trust it so why not?

She looked back at Damon "I'm not going anywhere" he said

She nodded with a smile and took the Aleena's hand allowing her to lead her to the rest of the women.

"Just relax and let your instincts guide you" she told her before going back to join the chant.

Before she knew what she was doing Bonnie began singing and chanting and dancing around the fire. The power within her rose from the soles of her feet and bubbled up through her body until exploding off her fingertips. It was breathtaking. She thought about grams and was almost sure she saw her in the fire.

Damon stood and focused on Bonnie in amazement. She was even more beautiful when she let herself go and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was so transfixed on her he didn't realize the trees were swaying in time with their singing. Bonnie's voice was the most beautiful.

The air was thick with magic and Bonnie finally lost herself in it. She was free. The power of the other witches was like a comforting blanket and it was like an electric shock to her body. She didn't know how long she was there but she didn't care anymore, she was empowered and free.

As her chanting grew louder her eyes clouded over with a fiery gloss and finally she gave a cry to the Heavens releasing any remaining grief and stress out to nature. When she caught her breath she looked up and immediately held Damon's gaze.

She couldn't put into words how Damon's surprise made her feel. He didn't go for the usual drink at the bar, or the club, he took the time to take her to a place that was just for witches; just for her. He gave her a gift that touched her soul.

In an instant he was pulled to her and Bonnie didn't hesitate to grab his head in her hands and kiss him like her life depended on it. Damon was in so much shock his lips were parted and Bonnie took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his warm mouth.

He groaned deep in his throat and challenged her tongue to a duel. When the need for air was too great they pulled apart resting their foreheads together.

Bonnie looked at him breathlessly "My house, now"

* * *

Damon used his super speed and lifted Bonnie to wrap her legs around him and up against the fridge. Her eyes were filled with lust and she didn't care if that was gonna hurt in the morning "You know a kitchen isn't the safest place to do this"

"Maybe that just makes it more interesting" he kissed her like he was thirsty and she was the only cup of water for miles. Thankfully her dad was away on a business trip and they had the house to themselves.

Without breaking the kiss he sped upstairs to her bedroom and landed them both on the bed. Then his conscience –that he didn't know existed until recently-kicked him in the ass causing him to pull away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want this to be because of your magical high. I want you to want this for real"

Bonnie looked at him and allowed herself to calm down for a minute. He was giving her an out. She smiled at him "if I didn't want this I wouldn't have let it get this far. I want this Damon; I want you"

She didn't need to tell him twice. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss once again dueling with her slick tongue. In seconds his shirt, her blouse and jeans, his pants and her lovely laced panties were cluttered on the ground. She had already lost her bra on her way home.

He released her lips to hover over her and admire her naked body. He didn't bother to hide his admiration "Beautiful"

Damon leaned down this time giving her pulse a little bite. She gasped loudly. Somehow he knew she would like that. His lips moved lower until he reached her left nipple that already sensitive and calling his name.

Bonnie groaned "Damon-"

He simply smiled against her breast and sucked the tiny nub between his teeth. The erotic cry that escaped her lips made him twice as hard and he had to pull on his inner strength not to let his face completely change.

Bonnie opened her eyes and forced him to look at her. What he saw there was complete trust. She was completely letting herself go to him. And he was going to return the favor.

Never breaking their gaze, he nestled between her legs leaving his member just outside of her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her fervently just as he entered her slowly. She wasn't a virgin but he wanted to take care of her.

Once he was fully in he pulled back and thrust inside her again, this time a little faster. She moaned in delight and moved her hips to meet his thrust. He repeated the motion and she moaned even louder.

Encouraged, he quickly quickened his pace and filled her more and more with each thrust. They were so wrapped up in pleasure they didn't realize that they were no longer on the bed but hovering above it. Bonnie's powers held them in place as if they were against a hard surface and they continued on in blissful pleasure.

Bonnie's legs wrapped higher around Damon's waist as his thrusts came harder and faster. He was groaning just as much as she was and soon, Bonnie's eyes glazed over and she screamed as she shook with her orgasim, the pleasure slamming her like a freight train.

Damon came seconds later and he shouted her name as he did. As they both came down from their orgasms they fell to the bed. Breathing heavily, Damon began to chuckle. Bonnie joined in as well but quickly pulled his lips to hers.

Damon pulled away and breathed "Be careful, I might think you want to go again"

Bonnie winked and kissed him again. After five hours, they finally fell asleep in each others arms.

TBC

**AN- That was my first love scene hope it was okay. Please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN-I have to apologize for the extremely late update. I really didn't want to get to a point where it was weeks before I gave an update so I'm going to try to do better guys.**

**Thanks as always to all my reviewers! I have taken your suggestions to heart and from this chapter onwards the ****main**** focus will be Stefonnie! This is based a month after chapter 10. Bonnie and Damon are together and Stefonnie start to realize some things have changed between them. Enjoy!**

Tyler stuffed fries into his mouth "Mason wants me to meet him at the house later"

Bonnie looked up from her chicken "So go" That was obviously not what he wanted to hear.

"Come on Ty, he can give you answers"

Caroline piped up "Why don't you want to see your uncle anyway?"

He looked at her with a duh expression "Because…just because"

Caroline rolled her eyes "That's not an answer, its not even a reason. What are you afraid of?"

Bonnie smiled. Caroline didn't need to know details to give you an annoying kick in the ass when you needed it. That's why she loved her.

"Caroline's right dude. He's still your uncle" Matt received a kiss for agreeing with his girlfriend and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. But I want no complaints if I punch him in the face"

Bonnie chuckled and refocused on her chicken. It needed her undivided attention.

Stefan realized Elena hadn't said anything "You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little distracted"

She looked across the cafeteria at Jeremy "Well my own brother cant even stand to look at me and I have to watch him in pain everyday. Of course I'm distracted"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Jeremy is my problem not yours. I'm gonna go okay"

"I'll come with you."

"No its fine, I'll see you back at the house okay?"

"Yeah sure" she bent down to kiss him and left.

* * *

Alaric scribbled across the board as he took the class on the journey through the seventies. The topic of the day was the famous Vietnam War but Stefan didn't feel the need to tune in to something he witnessed himself. He was worried about Elena.

He glanced at Bonnie; the one person he could count on to make him smile. _You know I almost got swept up in the hippie fad_

Bonnie's eyes went wide _You? No way!_

He smirked _Yes way. I had the bell-bottomed pants and the rainbow flower shirt to prove it_

Bonnie laughed out loud causing everyone's head to turn her way. Alaric lifted a brow "Everything okay back there?"

She nodded her head and sank in her seat. Luckily Stefan had mastered his brooding face and he bit back his smile easily.

Bonnie put on her best angry face _You are so dead Salvatore_

He was smiling now. _I'm already dead_ he teased in a sing-song voice

Suddenly Stefan's seat heated up like a furnace and he leaped out of it with his hands on his ass.

The students behind him chuckled at the action. Alaric turned from the board slightly annoyed. He took history very seriously "Stefan, is there something you and Bonnie would like to share with the rest of us?"

He shook his head apologetically "No sir" he sat back down slowly never taking his eyes of Bonnie who had the brightest smile on her face.

She pretended not to see his glare _Bonnie…winner! Stefan…loser!_

The bell rang and everyone filed out like a band of ants. "Don't forget your assignments are due on Monday" Alaric said to them.

Bonnie walked side by side with Stefan. "One day I'm gonna get you back for that"

Bonnie smiled "I'm sure you will because Stefan Salvatore is the king of revenge!"

He laughed and bumped into her playfully. She bumped him right back then she realized something.

"What happened to Elena I haven't seen her since lunch"

"Uh she left early. She's been a little distant lately"

"Everything okay?"

"I think so. She says it's because of Jeremy; I know it kills her that they're still not speaking. Has she said anything to you?"

"Nope. I have been picking up a strange vibe from her and when I asked her about it she says everything's fine. I don't want to push her you know? This thing with Jeremy cant be easy"

"Yeah I know." Stefan stopped walking and faced her with his best puppy dog eyes "Think you could- have a girl talk for me?"

Bonnie laughed at his failed attempt "_Of course_ I would do that for you. And Elena is my best friend, if she needs me I'm there. I can do it right now, Damon and I don't have any plans until tonight. Its True Blood Tuesdays"

He chuckled "No that's okay. Besides she wanted to be alone for a reason I need to respect that"

Bonnie nodded "True. I will talk to her tomorrow then."

"You're amazing. Now…to the woods we must go young Skywalker!" he said in his best Yoda voice.

They both laughed all the way off campus.

* * *

"Don't you have school?" Damon being Damon didn't even spare her a glance as he watched the TV intently.

Elena took a breath "I need to talk to you"

Damon paused his True Blood DVD and looked at her. It was one of those things where you already knew the outcome but refused to accept it.

She walked the rest of the way into the living room and sat beside him. "I know you care about Bonnie and you know that I love Stefan but I cant pretend anymore"

"Whose pretending? Like you said I care about Bonnie and you love my brother" he got up in an attempt to get away from her. His Elena block was already failing.

She got up too "That doesn't change the fact that I have feelings for you." She took his silence as an answer and stepped closer to him. "I know you feel the same way otherwise you would have told Bonnie and Stefan about the kiss…even if it wasn't me"

He swallowed. This wasn't right. Somehow he couldn't convince his feet to move.

Her delicate hands crawled up his chest to grab his collar and pull him down till he was inches from her. "Stop fighting it" she whispered and crashed her lips to his passionately. He immediately reciprocated and groaned when she bit his lip.

When his hands snaked around her tiny frame Damon knew he was in trouble. The longer he kissed her the little voice in the back of his mind screaming Bonnie's name faded and he was consumed with desire.

Elena pulled them back until they landed on the couch. The very distant voice in his mind called Bonnie's name one more time but he didn't hear it. Damon was already lost.

* * *

The trees of the forest sang together as breeze blew through their leaves. It was so peaceful. Stefan smiled as he seemed to remember something. Turning to Bonnie lying beside him on the forest floor he couldn't stop the smile from growing.

"So tell me something Bon, do you remember my first day at school?"

She turned to face him "Uh yeah, why?"

"What were you thinking when you first saw me?"

She looked at him skeptically "Um not much. You know the usual 'there's the new guy'"

"Mhm, see because I recall you saying something along the lines of 'That's a hot back'"

Bonnie blanched "I can't believe you heard that!" she said flushing with embarrassment

Stefan laughed until his stomach hurt "I –have- super-hearing!" he said through his laughter

She sat up and hit him in the stomach "That's not funny!" even though she was smiling

"Ow! Okay it's not funny!" he chuckled and sat up as well "But I have to say I was flattered"

Bonnie blushed. "Oh shut up. For whatever reason I was pulled to you okay. Probably because my instincts knew you were different."

"Yeah, I thought I felt someone special following me down the hallway" he smirked

She just smiled at him. It was crazy how close they were now. He was a huge part of life and she couldn't see her future without him in it. He was her permanent rock. Bonnie wondered briefly if that was all it was.

Stefan knew what she was thinking. He felt the same. He never said it out loud but it had bothered him when she wasn't talking to him and even worse when she had blamed him. He was beyond happy that they got past all that and vowed he wouldn't do anything to mess it up again.

He realized he was staring now but couldn't look away from her. _God you're beautiful. _It dawned on him that she might have heard his thoughts and he looked at her nervously. If she did, he couldn't tell. She was still shining her beauty at him.

"Ahem"

They both turned around to see Tyler standing there with a knowing expression and a huge smirk on his face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you two supposed to be practicing?" he said looking from Bonnie to Stefan.

"We were but we decided to take a break" Bonnie said as she rose from the ground looking at Stefan a little awkwardly.

Stefan got up as well "Yeah, what- what she said"

"Uh huh, sure"

Tyler knew they never understood why he always hinted the way he did. They were blind to what he saw so he decided to keep it to himself. No point in blowing _that_ surprise.

Bonnie switched the focus "How did it go with your uncle? You didn't punch him did you?"

He made a childish face "No. And to answer the first question I'm not really sure"

Stefan furrowed his brow as always "What do you mean?"

"Well one minute he's telling me about werewolves you know how they hunt, some of his experiences etcetera. Then all of a sudden he flips a switch and goes off about how everyone in town never appreciated my father and they deserve to pay for killing him."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, he said he and I would make a good team and we could tear this town apart. He sounded like a wack job"

"Or maybe just an angry brother" Stefan said glancing at Bonnie who was deep in thought

"Anyway it didn't sit too well with me so I got outta there. He even wanted to go wolf with me tonight and show me something but I don't trust him. Sooo I was hoping-you two might wanna help me feel him out."

"If you don't think he can be trusted definitely"

Bonnie nodded "Yeah I don't like the whole everyone- deserves- to- pay thing he's got in his head. We might have a Damon vendetta situation"

Tyler pursed his lips "You don't seem so eager"

"It's nothing it's just- Damon and I had plans later"

"Come on he can live without you for one night"

Bonnie knew that was true. They had only been dating a month and it wasn't like they were joined at the hip or anything. But then date night usually ended with moaning and-_snap out of it Bonnie_

She hid her blush "I'll be there"

* * *

Damon paced in front of the fire place waiting for Bonnie. He tried to forget about Elena's body beneath his and the way she said his name- _Shit!_

The front door opened and Damon put on his best poker face. Bonnie smiled when she saw him.

"Hey you" he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her fervently. She always melted into his kisses but a strange feeling came over Bonnie and she pulled away. Shaking her head to get rid of it she looked at him a little cautiously.

Guilt-can you believe it- crept up his spine "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I uh can't do date night tonight. Tyler wants me and Stefan to be there for him tonight. I should be back later though"

Stefan listened for another heartbeat "Have you seen Elena Damon? I was trying to reach her on her cell to tell her I would be home late tonight"

Damon growled "What am I her keeper?"

Bonnie didn't miss the hint of anger in his voice "Are _you _okay?"

Since Damon was never one to feel guilt this was extremely new to him. He tried to push it aside and replace it with another emotion; jealousy…unnecessary and stupid jealousy.

"Your gonna spend the night with a _dog_ over me?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Its one night"

"One night? There's a full moon three nights this week!"

"I don't understand why your upset right now. You know full well that helping Ty is important to me. _And_ to Stefan. He's our friend"

"Oh come on Bonnie. What is this; Edward, Bella and Jacob? Tyler has changed twice now he doesn't need you two to babysit"

Bonnie looked dangerously at him. She would have told him about Mason but he was acting like an ass. "Let's try this again shall we. Stefan and I are going to be there for Tyler tonight. Whether or not your brain comprehends that, I couldn't care less"

She spun on her heel and stormed through the door. Stefan gave his brother a curious look but he knew better than to leave Bonnie alone when she was like this so he walked out after her. Lord knows she could bring the roof down.

As soon as the door shut Damon threw the end table into the nearest wall. "Dammit!"

* * *

The moon covered the night like a silver blanket. Bonnie smiled proudly at the gray and white wolf she knew to be Tyler. Mason had brought six other wolves with him, his pack, and introduced them to his nephew.

She and Stefan looked on from their place in a large oak tree. Bonnie had concealed their presence with a spell and Stefan held her in place with his arm around her waist.

"Comfortable?"

Bonnie chuckled "Were in a tree stalking wolves"

Her smile faded when the feeling she got with Damon came back, this time with an image. It wasn't clear at first but with a little focus the image became as clear as day. It was Elena.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been two weeks since Bonnie had seen Elena in her mind and ignoring what it meant was getting harder everyday.

She and Damon had since made up after their fight but things were different. He wasn't as passionate as he usually was with her, she could always sense his mind was else where and most importantly he and Elena were almost never in the same room together. When they _had_ no choice they were like oil and water.

Stefan had witnessed the differences in his relationship too. He tried to be supportive of Elena's distance but he was getting worried as the weeks wore on. She hardly spent time with anyone anymore and the weirdness around Damon was more than a little unsettling.

He and Bonnie sat in silence by the river. They hardly came this far but their journey to the woods wasn't about practice today; they needed to think.

Stefan broke the silence "Elena wouldn't do this to me"

"Oh but Damon would right? He's the one with the I-don't-give-a-shit complex while Elena is the innocent victim" she said bitterly.

"I didn't mean it that way"

She turned to him and sighed "I know. But what are supposed to do Stefan? Pretend like everything is normal?"

"Do you love my brother?"

"Wh-maybe. I don't know. It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does. We love them, we need to trust them"

"I do trust them! That's why this is killing me Stefan. If what we think is what it is they haven't just stabbed us in the back…they twisted the knife"

Stefan stared at her "You don't really think that's true do you?"

Bonnie swallowed hard "I don't want to believe it. But we won't know if we just sit here. Lets find out"

* * *

A soft moan came from upstairs and in that moment Stefan wished he wasn't a vampire. With each step he knew exactly what was going on he was just in too much denial to do anything but follow Bonnie as she walked upstairs to Damon's room.

Without even realizing it, they were standing outside of Damon's door. He saw Bonnie's back stiffen and whispered a silent prayer that they were wrong. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door to Damon's room open. Stefan's heart froze and a gasp escaped Bonnie's lips.

Pressed against the wall of Damon's bedroom was her best friend Elena eyes closed with her legs wrapped around Damon and a look of complete pleasure etched across her features. Bonnie's gasp startled them and like two kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar they scrambled from each other's embrace guilt clearly written on both their faces.

"Oh my God Stefan, Bonnie!" Elena tried desperately to find her clothes.

"Bon-"Damon started but Bonnie cut him off

"Don't!" a tear slid down her cheek "_Don't you dare_. All this time, all this _fucking_ time you've been screwing each others brains out and had the nerve to look us straight in the face and tell us you care about us?" she laughed as another tear fell

Tears filled Elena's eyes at Bonnie's words. How did she fool herself into thinking it wouldn't come to this?

"Bonnie no, please we didn't mean to-"

"To what? Get caught?" Bonnie cast a dark glare at her former best friend. A mourning witch was one thing, but an angry witch was far worse so Elena tried a different tactic.

"Please, Stefan just hear us out" Elena pleaded

Stefan looked at her like she was a complete stranger. "What possible explanation could you have for this?" he was trying to control his anger "You betrayed me for my brother Elena!"

There was darkness in his eyes as he spoke that was so unlike the usually calm vampire Damon almost didn't recognize him "I loved you, more than _anything_. What about 'I only love you' huh Elena? Do you even remember saying that to me?"

"Of course I remember! I did! I swear Stefan I only loved you!" Elena cried ignoring the glance Damon cast her way.

"And yet here we are" he shook his head but he didn't stop there. "But I guess I should have known. After all, you are related to Katherine"

"Hey, that's enough! You wanna be mad brother, be mad at me" Damon growled coming to stand directly in front of Stefan.

"Ah Damon to Elena's rescue. Be mad at you? There's a thought. What was this about Damon? You wanted revenge? Katherine chose me, never really wanted you in the first place and you figured you would take Elena as a consolation prize?"

"Oh please, this has nothing to do with that dead bitch." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Stefan gritted out

Damon looked at his brother long and hard before answering. "We love each other"

Judging by Elena's guilty expression and the way he said it Stefan knew he was telling the truth. If he admitted it to himself he had seen this coming. He just chose to believe that no matter how close she was with Damon their love was stronger. He sadly looked at the floor boards then closed his eyes; he was wrong.

Bonnie was torn between burning something and crying. It took everything in her not to give in to the urge to do both "You love each other" she barely whispered.

Damon turned his attention to her and he felt her pain "Bonnie, I didn't want to hurt you. I know you don't believe me but I care about you. I just…"

"You just love Elena." she finished for him. "This is my fault. Everyone knew how you felt about her. I knew it, Stefan, even Isobel and I _still_ let myself-" she silently trailed off staring at him with water in her eyes trying desperately not to let them fall.

Without another word Bonnie turned around and faced Stefan her eyes pleading with him. With a slight nod, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he sped away from the manor as fast as he could.

Damon clenched his fists to stop himself from going after them. After a moment of silence he turned to Elena, "We're leaving"

She had tears in her eyes "What do you mean were leaving?"

Damon wasn't even paying attention to her he was already digging into his closet and throwing his clothes on the bed.

Elena watched him "Damon!"

"You heard me" he finally answered "Were leaving. At least I'm leaving; you can stay if you want"

"We can't just leave Damon we have to fix this!"

"There's nothing to fix! We fucked up Elena. Stefan and Bonnie are never gonna forgive us, you know that and I know that"

"No, there has to be a way to fix this"

"What aren't you getting? We betrayed them. We knew it was only a matter of time before they found out and we knew _exactly_ what would happen when they did. Let's not forget you wanted this. You didn't have any problem fucking me and telling me you loved me when they had no clue!" he bellowed angrily.

"Don't try to blame this on me! You didn't put up much of a fight when I told you how I felt and came onto you. Your as guilty as I am"

"I can't argue with you there. We did this; both of us. There is no going back."

She knew he was right. She didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. Leaving town might be the best thing. Giving it one more minute of thought she nodded sadly "Okay"

* * *

Stefan came to a stop in the clearing of the woods where they practiced. Setting Bonnie down gently he looked into her tear streaked face feeling his own heart break as the image of his brother and the woman he loved together set itself on replay in his mind.

A sob escaped Bonnie and she couldn't hold it in any longer "I cant believe they could they do this and face us everyday! What are we; a piece of meat?" Her voice got almost hysterical with the last part and just when the trees of the forest began to sway with her emotion, everything went still and Bonnie's shoulders slacked with defeat "Didn't we mean anything to them?"

"I don't know Bonnie" with a shaky breath he pulled Bonnie into his arms and held her as she shook with her sobs letting a tear of his own fall. "I don't know" he whispered

Time seemed to stop as they held each other. The sound of the river rushing by singed to their equally rushing emotions. It was hours before they moved out of each others embrace at a loss as to what to do next.

Bonnie spoke first "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

Stefan hadn't thought about that. His mind went back to the Boarding house and he winced "I...will figure it out" was all he could say.

"Stay with me" her voice cracked a little.

A slight nod was all he could manage. Picking her up once again, he sped off to the Bennett house. Of course Bonnie's father wasn't home so Stefan just walked through the front door not putting Bonnie down until he was in her room.

In the darkness he could see the fresh tears on her face and reached out to gently wipe them away. Bonnie barely even registered the action. Neither of them said a word as they kicked off their shoes, rolled down the covers and laid down on the bed.

Without a sound Bonnie rolled into Stefan and rested her head on his chest. He could only wrap his arms tightly around her and pray that they could get some sleep.

* * *

Stefan woke up to the sound of steady breathing and soon realized it was Bonnie still asleep in his arms. He looked down at her sleeping form and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. He doubted she would still be as peaceful when she woke up.

Bonnie stirred mumbling under her breath. Thanks to super hearing Stefan heard her loud and clear "Stop staring at me- I know I look like hell-I'm gonna kill that asshole"

Before he could say anything her eyes shot open and she scrambled out of his arms and into the bathroom. The unmistakable sounds of wreching came through the bathroom doorway. Stefan appeared behind Bonnie crouching over the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly

"Take it easy"

With his help she staggered to the sink to wash out her mouth and splash water on her face.

It may have been the dumbest question but he asked it anyway "You okay?"

Bonnie just stared at her reflection curiously. "Wait a minute." She started to look frantic

"What's wrong?"

She walked out of the bathroom over to her nightstand and picked up her mini calendar. She was counting something and Stefan came behind her to get a look. She was starting to worry him.

The calendar fell from her hands and she started to shake.

"Bonnie?"

She didn't respond "Bonnie talk to me!"

She turned around to look at him. "I'm late"

TBC

**Reviews welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**AN- I didn't intend for this chapter to be so short, I know you guys really want some updates but it might be awhile before I post again...4 of my friends were in a major car accident and I really cant even think about writing right now. Luckily I wrote this chapter already so please understand guys and as always enjoy…**

"_Bonnie?"_

_She didn't respond "Bonnie talk to me!"_

_She turned around to look at him. "I'm late"_

Stefan tried to think back to a time when he was completely stupefied. He was staring at her…what the hell was he supposed to say?

As he fished around for something, a_nything_ to say, she lost it "I can't be pregnant! Not for that-that _demon_! It's not even possible!" she was yelling hysterically.

Stefan placed both his hands on Bonnie's face to get her to look at him "Breathe"

She took a breath and tears came to her eyes. His eyes flickered around the room at the floating furniture "Breathe"

Bonnie let out a shallow breath and the furniture slammed back down. Stefan let out a breath of his own. What she could do when she wasn't in control was a little scary sometimes.

He realized that no matter what he was feeling Bonnie needed him to be strong for her. That was all that mattered "We don't know for sure that your pregnant-"

She tried to interrupt him "But-"

"_But _we are going to go to the doctor and take it from there" he caressed her cheek and caught a tear that fell with his thumb. Stefan's already broken heart broke for her and even worse, he felt helpless. He pulled her into a tight embrace and closed his eyes "We can do this"

* * *

"Alright Miss Bennett I'll be back in a few minutes with your results"

Stefan nodded at the doctor as she left. Bonnie was staring at the wall in a daze "You shouldn't be stuck here with me"

He was confused "What are you talking about?" he sat beside her making sure to face her as much as possible.

"You need to figure out what your gonna do with Damon living in the boarding house and Elena-"

"Fuck Elena and Damon. The only person I'm worried about is you" she was able to snap out of her daze at the strength and contrasting tenderness in his voice.

He took her hands in his. "The only person that _matters_…is you"

Bonnie gave him a slight smile. She didn't think that was possible at this point "You know I don't think I've ever heard you curse before"

The corner of his lips turned up slightly although a shadow of sadness crossed over his features "The situation called for it"

Bonnie nodded solemnly. She was stronger than this but she didn't feel like being strong right now. Stefan was the only thing keeping her going.

The door opened and Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. Stefan gave her hands a light squeeze.

The doctor paused before she spoke. She could tell this wasn't a happy time for them "Bonnie, the test confirmed…you are pregnant"

The color drained from Bonnie's face and Stefan was once again in complete shock.

"Do you have an idea of how far along you are?"

She shook her head "Uh a month maybe"

"Well I'm going to recommend that you start prenatal care immediately and we can schedule an ultrasound for you to do two months from now." The doctor realized they needed a moment "I'll be back with some prescriptions for prenatal vitamins"

Stefan recomposed himself when the doctor left "Bonnie?"

When was she gonna wake up from this dream "How could this happen Stefan? You cant procreate."

"No we cant. Maybe…it might have something to do with you being a witch"

She rolled her eyes despite it causing tears to once again slide down her cheeks "Great. So my powers got me pregnant"

"Hey, its going to okay" he wasn't sure he believed that but he needed her to.

"Oh I'm sure everything will just magically work itself out" she laughed "Magically! That's what got me into this mess" she started crying so Stefan pulled her to him.

She sniffled into his collar "We should probably tell the gang"

"We don't need to tell them right away. You need to process all this for yourself first"

"I don't want to tell them but- what's the point in hiding? I'm pregnant and I'm hurt but I also need everyone's support." She lifted her head to look up at him "Especially yours. Because- because I don't think I can do this without you"

He leaned over to gently kiss her forehead. Stefan made a silent vow to himself right then and there. Come hell, or come Damon, he was going to be there for Bonnie and the baby.

* * *

They were sitting in Bonnie's living room. Her father still wasn't home from his business trip and Stefan and Bonnie thanked the Heavens for the tiny favor.

Bonnie let Stefan tell them about the affair. It was hard for him but he stuttered through it. They didn't have to wait long for reactions.

"What?" Caroline jumped out of her seat

"Caroline don't-"

"Don't? Damon and Elena cheated on the two of you that is not okay!"

Stefan and Bonnie winced. Caroline sat back down "I'm sorry" she really wanted to be supportive but she couldn't hold it in "You all know that I am of the firm belief that there is no need to use curse words" she looked at each of them as if she was waiting on a response "However…THEIR A BUNCH OF $*##%^& f#$^^*! &**%^#% #*^$!"

While everyone, especially Matt had their mouths wide open Caroline released a huge breath "I'm good now. Unless of course I ever see them again because I can't be held responsible for my actions"

"Neither can I" Bonnie turned to see Tyler pacing angrily. There was a glimmer of yellow in his eyes.

"Ty" there was a hint of warning in her voice but he didn't seem to be listening. She got up and used her hand to still his movements.

"You need to calm down Ty"

"Calm down? That dick hurt you! That fucking vampire" he ended in an angry whisper

Bonnie lowered her voice. Her emotions were boiling over "This has nothing to do with Damon being a vampire. Stefan would never do something like this. As his friend I would think you know that"

He also lowered his voice so only she could hear "I do know that. But the only reason Stefan and I are cool is because of you. I despised vamps even when I didn't know it yet and I never liked Damon to begin with. I ignored that for your sake but he fucked up. Now…I'm gonna kill him"

Bonnie suddenly got angry. It seemed the last 24 hours finally hit her "Killing him isn't going to change the fact I'm pregnant!"

TBC

**AN- Not my best at all, I just wanted to post something to keep you guys for the time being. Reviews always welcome**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN-Thanks for being so patient guys, I'm happy to say ALL of my friends are alive, well and recovering! So yay! Also, my muse has come back so I'm back to full writing mode…**

**So there were some **_**drama**_** filled chapters the last time I updated lol and I've enjoyed reading all the reactions and the wonderful reviews. THANK YOU ALL! Yes, I decided to go with my original idea and Bonnie is pregnant, I just hope those who didn't want her pregnant can still enjoy this story. Anyways have fun!**

_Bonnie suddenly got angry. It seemed the last 24 hours finally hit her "Killing him isn't going to change the fact that I'm pregnant!"_

There was silence; they weren't kidding when they said it was deafening. Bonnie breathed heavily, that was _so_ not the way she wanted to tell everyone. She was gonna pass out she was sure of it. Before she could even sway Stefan was behind her holding her upright.

He led her to sit back down on the couch not even paying attention to the stunned faces around the room. "You okay?"

She could only nod. Stefan decided to take action "Can you guys to give her some time and just go…please" he was looking at Tyler knowing he could get the others to agree.

Tyler shook his head to clear his mind "You heard him guys, lets give Bon some space"

Matt had to pry Caroline from her seat and guide her to the door but she ran back to give Bonnie a tight hug "I love you" then she followed Matt and Tyler.

As soon as the door shut Bonnie shifted her body so that she could rest her head in Stefan's lap and tucked her feet almost like a child. She was so vulnerable she couldn't stand it but the tears just kept on coming.

Stefan let her cry. It pained him to see Bonnie who was always so full of strength breakdown like this. It was like gram's death all over again. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly until she cried herself to sleep.

He gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom to tuck her in. A look of worry was on her sleeping face causing anger to rise in the pit of his stomach. Elena and Damon tore their hearts apart and they got off scotch free. He decided he wasn't going to let that happen.

"I'll be back I promise" he whispered and sped away. He hadn't noticed Bonnie's eyelids flickering.

* * *

The tall mirror in Damon's room shattered with a loud crash followed by a very animalistic growl. Stefan's morphed features were fierce and fixed in a scowl. Damon was gone. And according to a frantic Jenna, apparently Elena left with him. After everything they did they just…left.

It wasn't in him to be like this, so full of rage, but he was angry. He felt like he wanted to kill something. He and Bonnie had to pick up the pieces, deal with a baby and Damon and Elena just ran off into the sunset to live happily ever after!

He growled again. They didn't deserve the luxury of being happy. So help him if they ever came back…A presence in the doorway stopped his thoughts. It was Bonnie. He immediately changed his features back to normal.

"I thought you were sleeping, is something wrong?" he asked worriedly

She held up her hand slightly "I had- a vision of Damon and Elena leaving town. I came to see if it was true"

He clenched his jaw and nodded. He was waiting for an emotional reaction but was surprised when she just nodded.

"Well Damon and Elena made their beds, let them lie in it."

His brow furrowed "Your okay with this? They don't deserve to get a free pass, not after what they've done"

"Your right, they don't. But I realized something on the way over here; it's not about them, it's not about you and it's not about me; it's all about this baby." For a second it seemed that she might cry again but instead she gave a hint of a smile "I'm going to be a mother and a damn good one if I have anything to say about it."

His anger dissipated and he was in awe of her right then and there. She was hurting but she wanted to be strong, not for herself, but for a child she just found out she was having. Most people who weren't ready for a baby didn't accept it so easily. But then…she wasn't most people, she was Bonnie. She was Bonnie.

* * *

The following days and weeks were spent focused on healing. It was difficult at first, especially when anger was easiest to feel but everyday got a little easier until soon, it didn't hurt so badly. The gang had been in full support mode making sure everyday was filled with laughter and good.

Caroline made it her mission to spoil Bonnie with chocolate devotion cake every Friday; it was Bonnie's favorite. Of course Bonnie had to remind Caroline that she didn't want to get fat to which Caroline would respond to with a dramatic eye roll.

Caroline also made sure she was completely well fed with every prescribed food for new moms _and _was taking her prenatal vitamins _and _was getting adequate sleep. Bonnie was glad she had her.

Matt and Tyler did what bros do and supported Stefan in the best way they knew how; mum was the word and friendly competition was the name of the game.

At least once a week they challenged each other to compete in a new sport and the winner got to drive one of the several Lockwood cars for the week that no one had ever driven. This week, the prize was the 98 Chevy Impala.

It didn't seem like the most conventional way to help a friend but it actually did Stefan good; it helped him to release his anger and he had fun, yes _fun_, doing it.

The thought of those who shall not be named still angered him from time to time but he didn't think about it too much. Lately he was focused on something else…Bonnie.

She and the baby were the first two things he thought about every morning; sometimes they were the only things he thought about. Why? He wasn't sure he was ready to find that out yet.

"Hello earth to Stefan!" Tyler was waving his hand in front of Stefan's face.

"What? I'm here"

Tyler gave his usual pouty lip "Mhm sure. You ready?"

Stefan popped his jersey collar "I'm always ready"

Matt and Tyler looked at him then burst into laughter. Matt slapped him on the shoulder "I swear Salvatore, you're a comedian"

Stefan joined in on the laughter until a familiar scent caught his nose and he just stopped. Just like that. There was only one scent that could have had that effect on him and he had to remind himself to act cool.

Bonnie stood in the stands looking as beautiful as ever. Her dark curls were blowing in the wind and she had a gentle smile on her lips that was directed right at him. She was a sight to behold.

Her voice penetrated his thoughts _what are you waiting for, win this thing_

Stefan smiled at her. _For you, anything_

Today they were playing touch football and since Stefan had lent Matt his red car he decided he was more than content and didn't need to drive the Impala. So, he was all-time quarterback.

It was always interesting when Matt was the quarterback because Tyler and Stefan had the advantage of using their supernatural abilities and it made the competition even tougher between them.

Matt waved at Caroline in the stands before picking up the football "Alright guys, first one to 12 points wins, we want to leave early today. And remember its two hand touch."

Stefan, the receiver, took his position as did Tyler on defense. Both had their game faces on. Even Matt was in the zone "Ready, hut, hut" he yelled.

Matt doubled back searched out Stefan and threw. Stefan leaped through the air; perfect catch. Tyler was already on him "Your not gonna win this one"

"Think again"

Stefan spun on his left heel and back on his right dodging Tyler completely. But Tyler was just as fast and caught up quick managing to touch him with only one hand. The end zone was in sight. Stefan closed his eyes and saw Bonnie when he opened them again he was in the end zone.

Bonnie and Caroline were cheering. He outran Tyler by a second. "Better luck next time" he threw the ball to him with a huge smile "I believe that's 6 points"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just getting warmed up"

They took their positions again and Matt called "Hut, hut"

This time Tyler intercepted and caught the ball making a go at passing Stefan only to have to spin around again. Stefan wasn't making it easy.

Tyler's eyes went yellow and he dodged Stefan's hands. He was just 20 yards from the end zone when a very strong hand hooked him at the elbow pulling him back and then another hand hit him on the shoulder.

Matt could believe his eyes Stefan couldn't have caught Ty. That was impossible.

Tyler conceded and gave Stefan the ball "You know one day I'll be as strong as you, you wait"

"Wont hold my breath" Stefan said laughing. He really loved having fun.

Matt shook his head when they came back down the field "Alright superman one and two, wanna try this again?"

They both nodded. Stefan was still receiver so it was that much easier to get one more touchdown to win. Then Bonnie yelled "Go Stefan!"

He barely even heard Matt Bonnie's voice just rang in his ears and everything was in slow motion. He caught the ball before Tyler could intercept and hauled ass to the end zone. She was like an invisible force propelling him forward.

Tyler had no chance and victory was his. Instead of celebrating he ran to meet Bonnie in the stands wanting to do nothing but hold her.

She hugged him excitedly. When they pulled apart Bonnie felt a strange flutter in her stomach. There was no way it was what she thought it was, she was barely 2 and a half months pregnant! But the flutter wasn't normal and neither was she.

Bonnie looked at Stefan but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at her stomach. He felt it too. This was gonna be one strange pregnancy.

* * *

It took them 4 days to track down a witch nurse. A normal doctor wouldn't be able to help them throughout the pregnancy should anything magical happen and it did. They finally found someone who might have some answers.

A middle aged woman named Agnes in the small town of Ashland. It was a long drive but in good company they barely noticed. Stefan stopped the car. "I think were here"

He sped around to open her door before she could even reach out "You really have an addiction to doing that" she giggled a little too girlishly for her comfort. She smoothed out her cheeks in case she was blushing.

They walked up the short driveway to stand outside a quaint little cottage. The door opened to a smiling woman who had trestles of white hair in her face.

"You must be Agnes" Stefan said.

"Smart and handsome I like you already. Please come in" she stressed the last part letting Stefan know she knew what he was.

"I knew you were a vampire the minute I heard your voice on the phone. You don't get to be my age without picking up a few things" she winked then turned to Bonnie "You truly are a beauty. Come, sit"

"May I?" she gestured to her stomach. Bonnie nodded. Her wrinkled but strong hand touched Bonnie's stomach.

"Mhm, very strong." She seemed pensive "Half witch, half vampire. You're in for a very interesting journey"

Bonnie didn't like the sound of that "Not that I hadn't already figured that out but what exactly do I have in store for me?"

"This is a supernatural pregnancy my dear. I wouldn't be surprised if u didn't wake up floating every now and then. Or worse"

Bonnie slumped into Stefan. "Great"

Agnes looked from Stefan to Bonnie with a sly smile "You said you felt something when you were together yes? Well I think your baby already has a keen eye which is why he or she has responded happily to you both"

They were blank for only a moment until her meaning dawned on them.

"No were not-"

"Its not- like...that"

"We-"

"Were just-"

They both stuttered hopelessly causing Agnes to smile even brighter. "You never know what waits for you around that river bend. You just need to let that water carry you. Wait and see"

Stefan cleared his throat "We should-probably head back. Bonnie needs her rest"

Agnes smiled again "Of course, call me anytime" she walked them to the door "You don't need to worry your baby is in perfect health. Just a little too smart for its tender age" she laughed "Just keep eating healthy and keep yourself happy. Everything else will fall into place"

"Thank you" Bonnie gave her a nervous smile and walked out with Stefan close behind. She was wrong, she had to be. There was nothing between the two of them except a great friendship, right?

Stefan opened the door for her looking a little uncomfortable and nervous. Their hands brushed against each other and the flutter happened again. Bonnie ducked her head to hide her blush and stared at her stomach, y_ou are going to be in big trouble as soon as you're born._

_

* * *

_

Damon looked back at Elena's sleeping form and muttered a silent curse. Things had been nothing but miserable since they left Mystic Falls. Always arguing, always at each other's throats he couldn't take it anymore.

He put on his leather jacket and walked out into the cold New York night. He was slowly coming to the conclusion that he made a huge mistake and he felt like a complete ass. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman who reminded him of Bonnie. Karma was such a fucking bitch!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN-Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! So glad you are all enjoying it! Its about 3 and a half months into Bonnie's pregnancy. This little chapter takes place over the weekend, so Friday to Sunday, all about Stefonnie!...Enjoy!**

The boarding house had gone through a significant change over the last two and a half months. A lot of the old furniture had been thrown out or sold in a yard sale- Damon's especially- and the house was becoming more of a home with a touch of both Bonnie and Stefan in it.

The new look was a symbol of their lives; moving on from the old and on to the new. Bonnie even spent more and more time there. It just felt right for her to be around Stefan. Not to mention her little bun in the oven wouldn't stop causing things to go haywire unless he was around.

"I don't get it, your baby is what a tadpole and it can already shock people!"

Bonnie had to laugh "My baby is not an 'it' Caroline! And yeah, he or she tends to do stuff like that when Stefan isn't around. I can't explain it but he just calms the baby"

"Aww that's so cute! But that sales woman really deserved what she got. I mean how dare she give the mother of the baddest baby _ever_ attitude"

"Baddest baby ever? Yeah, only you Caroline, only you"

Caroline stopped the car and waved at Stefan standing by the front door. "I take that as a compliment. Now are you going to reconsider tomorrow night Bon? _Please_"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Ok fine, I'm just not sure Stefan will be up for it."

"Well make him see the light. If anyone can convince him I know its you" she smiled and gave Bonnie a hug.

Bonnie pulled away from the hug not wanting to think about what she meant and fit her hand into Stefan's knowing he had opened her door to help her out.

"Bye" Bonnie waved at Caroline as she drove off.

Ever since they visited Agnes they had been more than a little nervous around each other. They were both afraid to admit she was probably right so they ignored that little blimp in the sky for now.

She and Stefan walked into the boarding house to sit on the new big plush sofa and kicked up their feet. It _was_ kick- back Friday "So what was it that Caroline thinks you can convince me to do?" Stefan asked with a smirk.

"You heard huh?"

He made a point to hold his ears "My hearing...its _super_" he laughed at her duh expression and she eventually cracked a smile unable to stay mad at him for long.

"Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy, believe it or not, are going to karaoke night tomorrow at the Grill"

"Jeremy? How did that happen?"

"I'm not really sure but it sounds like Tyler had something to do with it"

"That's great. I'm glad Jeremy can start enjoying life again. After everything he went through he deserves it"

She nodded "I agree and that is true for us too which is why Caroline wants us to come along"

He didn't even hesitate "That is a great idea"

"_You_ want to go to karaoke night? Where is Stefan and what have you done with him?"

He laughed "I'm serious. It might be fun. Besides, according to the baby book if mom is happy baby is too"

Bonnie was stuck between smiling and melting. Stefan was so wonderful she couldn't ask for a better friend. _Or a better man in her life_. She gave something in between a sigh and a chuckle "Okay I guess karaoke it is"

He wrapped his arm around her and she molded into him with ease. God help him she felt good "How was shopping?"

She looked up at him "Well after the saleswoman had the nerve to ask me if I wanted a size larger because I looked like I was going to need extra room my wonderful baby shocked her"

Stefan looked at her mini bump as he liked to call it and smiled proudly "Good baby"

* * *

Today was ultrasound day. Bonnie kissed her dad goodbye and walked out to meet Stefan. He was still coming to terms with his little girl being pregnant but he was slowly but surely accepting the idea. Not that he had much of a choice.

Since Stefan went with her to tell him he just assumed Stefan was the father. They both agreed that was for the best.

He smiled as always when he saw her "Hey"

She always beamed right back "Hey"

They enjoyed the ride to the hospital in a comfortable silence. After drinking about eight cups of water Bonnie was more than ready to be examined. Luckily, Dr. Bryan sensed her eagerness.

"Let's have a look shall we?" she applied the gel and started scanning over her stomach "Alright, now see there's the head very clearly and that's an arm. And that looks like the left leg right there. The baby is coming along very nicely"

Stefan felt unusually excited as he watched the monitor. If he admitted what he was feeling he felt like a dad right at that moment.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison causing Dr. Bryan to chuckle

She wiped Bonnie's stomach, switched the tools and soon a rapid heartbeat sounded through the room.

Stefan couldn't keep the smile from his face. The baby was healthy and strong what more could he ask for?

Bonnie listened with a huge smile before whispering "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom"

Stefan sensed she had something else on her mind "Uh doctor Bryan can you give us a minute?"

"Of course" Dr. Bryan gave a small smile before walking out of the room.

"What is it?"

She sighed "It's just-you know what I can't stop thinking about? This baby is already floating tiny furniture and shocking people! Who knows what he or she's going to be capable of when their born? I don't even want to imagine the enemies that might want to hurt my baby"

"Bonnie-"Stefan placed his hand on her tummy and received a tiny flutter in response; "-This baby is going to have the most powerful witch in Mystic Falls as a mom and a pretty decent vampire as an uncle."

Bonnie chuckled "I'm the only witch in Mystic Falls"

He chuckled too "And not to mention he or she is gonna have a werewolf, Matt and _Caroline_ as surrogate parents. Whatever powers were gonna have to deal with we will deal with it and I promise you, nothing and no one is gonna come anywhere near this baby. I'd give my life before that happens"

The passion in his eyes touched her. He held her gaze for a moment then he switched focus to his hand on her mini bump. He leaned over and dropped his voice to a whisper "Did you hear that? I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Never"

He kissed her tummy gently and she gasped. It was such a tender and sweet action she couldn't help it. Something stirred within her at that moment and all she could think of was being in his arms and having those lips kiss somewhere else.

What the hell was she thinking? _No, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

Stefan returned his gaze to her once again and lost himself in her eyes. She tried hard to push the thoughts running through her mind down but one kept popping back up…

_I'm falling_

She didn't know he was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

After spending the entire day trying to figure out what was she was feeling the time finally came to go to karaoke. Bonnie had gotten ready at the boarding house since she and Stefan were going together but she was starting to think that wasn't such a great idea. She could still feel his lips on her stomach!

Taking several breaths like an asthmatic she finally got the courage to go downstairs where Stefan was waiting for her. She took one final look at herself in the mirror then at the sonogram of her little muffin on the dresser with a smile and left the bedroom.

Stefan felt the air rush out of his lungs when he saw her. She was wearing a cute black and pink baby doll rose dress complete with sexy 3 inch black heels. She was stunning. _Remember to breathe you idiot_

"Bonnie you look-beautiful"

"Thanks" This time the flutter in her stomach wasn't the baby it was butterflies. _Breathe Bonnie Bennett_

She took his outstretched hand and whispered "You don't look so bad yourself"

He smiled and led her to the car. When they got to the Grill they were both surprised to see such a large crowd. Who knew the people of Mystic Falls loved to sing?

Caroline waved them over "Oh my gosh Bonnie you look incredible!" then she did a spin to show off her own "You like?"

Bonnie nodded her appreciation "Totally cute!"

Jeremy stood from his seat "Hey Bonnie"

"Hey, I'm so glad you're here" Bonnie hugged him

Jeremy had a strange smile on his face "I'm glad too"

Stefan shook his hand "Nice to see you out and about man"

"Well you and Bonnie did it and you guys went through a lot. I'm just taking a page out of your book"

Tyler jumped in "Those are my words by the way. Now, let's have some fun shall we?"

Jeremy smiled "Yeah Tyler lets have some fun" he received a generous smack over the head in response.

Everyone took their seats as the man who put karaoke night together took the stage "Alright goodnight everybody I'm Alex and thanks for coming out. Tonight's all about letting loose and having a funtastic time so who wants to go first?"

Tyler shot out of his seat and jumped up on stage before anyone else. He whispered his song choice to Alex who laughed, looked at him like he was crazy and then nodded.

Bonnie leaned over to Matt "Uh what is Ty doing?"

Matt was grinning from ear to ear "He and Jeremy had a deal. If Jeremy showed up tonight Tyler would sing any song of his choice"

Bonnie heard the beat of the song and felt her jaw fall open. _Oh…My…God_

Tyler was fighting hard to keep his resolve but he couldn't back out. A deal is a deal. _Kill me now…_

There was silence, and then…"I like- big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!..."

Everyone who knew Tyler was doubled over laughing uncontrollably. It was too funny! Matt fell out of his chair and had to hold his stomach from the pain.

"Oh _baby_, I wanna get wit yah, and take your picture. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so horny!" he was dancing now.

Jeremy and Stefan had joined Matt on the ground and Caroline and Bonnie had laughed themselves to tears. The entire room was in pain and tears from laughing by the time he finished.

"Whoo!" Everyone cheered loudly as Tyler took several bows and went to his seat.

Alex was still laughing "Can we-please get another round of applause for that brave young man!"

"Yeah! Go Tyler!" They were all standing now, clapping and laughing.

Tyler hooked Jeremy playfully around the neck "I'm so gonna get you back for this!" they both laughed.

Caroline smiled mischievously at Stefan as Alex calmed down from his laughing "Alright everyone, next we're gonna have a very special performance from Stefan Salvatore! Come on up Stefan"

Stefan's eyes went comically wide and before he could protest Caroline dragged him aside "Please don't be mad but I had too. You and Bonnie needed this kick in the right direction"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on everyone knows how you two look at each other its time to finally say how you feel out loud! What better way than through a song?"

"Wh-"His mind was reeling, she couldn't be serious…and he couldn't be seriously considering this "What song did you pick?" he asked quietly.

Caroline jumped up and down "Yay!"

"Caroline!"

"Oh, um Bryan Adams 'I'm Ready'"

He looked at her slightly impressed that she chose one of his favorite songs and just shook his head at how corny this was going to be before making his way on stage. He could feel Bonnie's eyes following him all the way. He was crazy, he had to be!

Thinking about what he was about to do everything he felt, every feeling he had tried to ignore just started hitting him left right and center. As the lyrics played out in his mind he realized Caroline was not only right, she chose the perfect song.

Taking the mic anxiously he looked around the crowd "This song is uh…for someone _very_ special" he took a very deep breath and looked straight at Bonnie as the song started. _This song is for you_

"I'd like to see ya - thought I'd let ya know  
I wanna be with you everyday  
Cause I got a feelin' that's beginning to grow  
And there's only one thing I can say…"

Matt and Tyler, even Jeremy cheered and whistled him on "You tell her!" Tyler yelled

"I'm Ready - To Love you!  
I'm Ready - To hold you  
I'm Ready - To Love you  
I'm Ready - To hold you  
I'm Ready as I'm gonna be"

Bonnie listened and watched him in shock. Not just at the fact that he actually could sing but the lyrics of the song, they were coming from his heart even if they weren't his own. He continued to sing and she felt her heart soar.

"Yeah baby I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready, to love you" he was earning several whistles and cheers from the crowd. Bonnie had tears in her eyes.

"I'm ready as I'm gonna be" he finished the song and everyone was applauding his performance. He only cared about one person's reaction though and he walked to her with purpose.

Bonnie stood and walked to him but she was speechless.

He took her face in his hands barely keeping himself from kissing her and she tried to say how she felt

"I-" but nothing else came out.

"I know" he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes content with knowing that in her heart she felt the same.

Having their lips so close was killing him but he also knew she needed time. He held her like that until she whispered the words home and boarding house and he couldn't stop smiling; she just called the boarding house home.

They slept the entire night in each others arms.

* * *

Sundays were all about relaxation. The boarding house was opened up to let in the beautiful Sunday sun and the kitchen was today's hot spot; Stefan was making dinner.

Bonnie sat on a stool with a hand on her bump and watched him work. It was like a scene right out of the movies; the pregnant wife sitting in the kitchen watching her husband spoil her.

After last night she couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted that. How much she wanted him, wanted to be with him. But last night she couldn't say any of that; out of fear. Fear of opening her heart again and fear that she might get it broken.

But deep down she knew he wouldn't hurt her and it was time she said how she felt. Every part of her body was suddenly awakened and yearning for only one thing…

"I'm ready" she whispered

Stefan's hand stilled on the knife. He wasn't sure he heard her right. He put down the knife and turned to face her unable to move any further.

Bonnie slowly came off the stool and crossed the space between them. Her breath was shaky "I'm ready"

Searching her eyes he saw everything there. Her heart, how she felt, it was all there in neon colors. He grabbed her and gladly crashed his lips to hers wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Bonnie melted into him. She thought she knew what passion was, thought she could write an essay if she had to but _this, _kissing Stefan was so passionate so _fervent_ time almost seemed to stop. Wait a minute...

She regrettably pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his to glance out the kitchen window. A bird was frozen in midair.

"Did I just-"

He nodded trying to steady himself "Mhm"

"Ive never done that before" she whispered breathlessly

He smiled and captured her lips again. Last night he only got a piece of the puzzle but to have her in his arms like this everything was clear to him now.

Why he couldn't stand it when she had hated him, why he was relieved to regain her friendship, why he always smiled and laughed around her, why she affected his very being and why his favorite part of the day was when they were together. It was all so obvious he wanted to slap himself for not seeing it sooner.

Their lips moved together like a perfect symphony. Stefan's hands wrapped in her hair he wanted her closer to him if that was even possible. Bonnie groaned when his tongue slipped past her lips.

Nothing else existed but them. The bodies molded together as one, their hearts beating as one and everything they felt for each poured from their bodies and wrapped around them like a magical blanket.

Several months ago Stefan knew their friendship was the beginning of something amazing. Amazing was only half of it.

TBC

**AN-YAY STEFONNIE KISS! Stefonnie Love! Lol I'm just happy to get to this part, hope you guys are too, reviews welcome! Oh if you want an idea of Bonnie's dress type in Nine's pink baby doll rose dress in google and it should be the first pic that pops up (not the cartoon pic, the one with the model) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- I've been gone a really long time. Had to dedicate a lot of time and focus to prep for Final exams but now they're over so im back. Its been about 3 months since my last post so its been 3 months in the story too, that makes Bonnie 6 and a half months along ok. I'm really sorry for the wait and Thanks for being patient!**

_Their lips moved together like a perfect symphony. Stefan's hands wrapped in her hair he wanted her closer to him if that was even possible. Bonnie groaned when his tongue slipped past her lips._

_Nothing else existed but them. Their bodies molded together as one, their hearts beating as one and everything they felt for each other poured from their bodies and wrapped around them like a magical blanket._

_Several months ago Stefan knew their friendship was the beginning of something amazing. Amazing was only half of it._

"You're beautiful"

She threw another top at him "I'm a house! I'm not even close to beautiful right now" she stormed back into the closet searching through her entire wardrobe for anything that didn't remind her she was eating for two.

He was behind her in a flash holding her arms to stop her rampage "Bon, you're beautiful in whatever you wear"

He placed a light kiss on the back of her neck "Hell I wouldn't mind you not wearing anything at all" he finished in a sultry whisper.

Her skin heated instantly at his words but she raised a curious eyebrow. "Even with a huge beach ball for a stomach?"

He laughed softly "Especially with a beach ball for a stomach"

"You forgot huge"

He laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist smiling when she relaxed into him.

"Look Caroline's birthday is tomorrow why don't you relax for the rest of the day and worry about what your going to wear later?"

She sighed "I guess your right. I'm no where closer to finding an outfit now than I was 2 hours ago"

He laughed and shook his head "Women"

She spun around in his arms faster than Stefan thought possible considering his tight hold on her "Hey let's not forget how long it took you to find the perfect _watch_ to wear with your _black _dress shirt and _jeans_ the last time we went out" she did the air quotes to make a point.

"W-I wanted to look nice!"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Mhm sure. A watch is a watch and wearing a Bulova Marine Star or an Omega isn't going to make much difference"

He shook his head in defiance "It's a guy thing. Ladies fuss over shoes and jewelry and we fuss over watches and cars"

She rolled her eyes. Then she kissed him like she hadn't seen him for days.

He laughed into the kiss and pulled away "What was that for?"

Her voice got more sensual as it always did when they kissed "Do I need a reason?"

"Great answer" he smiled and returned the kiss locking his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer to him.

As the kiss got deeper the image of her skin against his as she writhed beneath him took hold in his mind. They hadn't taken that next step yet.

Stefan was secretly scared about scarring the baby even before it was born and a part of him didn't think Bonnie was ready. He was damn glad to just have her but sometimes…sometimes the _way_ his body called for hers was too much to ignore.

He groaned low in his throat when she bit his lip and pulled away when the soft whisper of his name entered his mind. The look in her eyes was enough to send a shiver in all the right places.

"Are you sure?"

She grabbed him crashing her lips to his in a silent answer; Yes! Her skin was pure heat to his touch making him want to touch her even more. He broke away so he could nip her pulse with his teeth knowing it drove her crazy.

She dug her nails into his scalp when he did it again and bit back a moan. He trailed kisses down her collarbone to just above her cleavage. When he got to the rim of her blouse some conscious part of his brain that was magically still working reminded him that he was a vampire.

Bonnie gave a delighted squeal when her blouse literally tore off her body exposing her soft caramel skin. He unbuckled her bra with lightning speed and planted a long sweet kiss in the valley of her breasts.

Her breasts were always sensitive but pregnancy made them twice as tender and when the warmth of Stefan's tongue wrapped around her left nipple she cried out and would have buckled under her knees if he wasn't holding her upright.

Without moving his mouth from its task he picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to their bed gracefully laying her down on top. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and took pleasure seeing her bite her lip.

Giving her nipple one last bite he switched to the right and repeated the same thing. Bonnie was going so crazy she moaned his name "Stefan"

Stefan got harder when he heard his name and he had to hear it again. Getting a good grasp on her jeans he tore them off underwear included and earned himself another squeal. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear

He inserted two slender fingers into her heat and she could only grab hold of the sheets arching her back at the sensation. His name was on her lips but he wanted to hear it. He twisted his fingers and curled them

"Ahh Stefan!"

He smiled onto her nipple. He loved that reaction and found himself consumed with the desire to repeat that reaction over and over. He had to reign in on his desire long enough to admire her.

She was beautiful. Giving soft kisses on her stomach, he was surprised the baby didn't kick him. He was nervous now. What if the baby found a voice and told him to back away from its mother? He snapped out of his line of thinking when Bonnie laughed in his head.

_That won't-mmm- happen I promise _she was too wrapped up in the motion of his fingers to speak out loud

He was glad for the reassurance and wasted no time returning to the path his lips had trailed all the way down until they landed just above her clit the action coupled with the constant curling of his fingers was enough to cause her to scream out his name, a whimper and a curse all in one.

The desire in her eyes matched his own and she reached down to grab his t-shirt. She fumbled just a bit but she managed to get it off with his help and roam her hands over his skin before the precious warmth of his tongue was on her clit and she grabbed the sheets again.

Stefan made his way back up to the valley of her breasts and latched on to her right nipple with his teeth hard. Every time he grazed her nipples with his teeth he would curl and twist his fingers by now he had added a third. The sensations were driving Bonnie crazy she was screaming now.

And then he stopped all of a sudden. She gave a loud protest. He had left her hanging just on the edge and had to smile at her pouting "Your evil!"

Stefan used his super speed grabbed her up and spun her around so that she was on her knees and her back was to him, they were pressed against each other and he was slightly lower than she was, his member sitting at her entrance; his jeans and boxers were long gone.

"Am I still evil?" he whispered into her ear

Her breathing was all over the place "If I say yes will you prove me wrong?" she asked in a horse whisper

His smile was almost sinister and he guided his member slowly inside wanting to savor every inch of her. She arched into him like a bow reaching back to grab any piece of him she could get her hands on.

She felt more amazing than anything he could have imagined. He had to stop from losing himself right there.

Her hips moved on their own accord and he reared back his hips to meet her downward thrust. Using one hand on her hip to keep her in place he covered her breast with the other rearing back only to thrust deeper and harder

"Ahh!" she screamed in erotic pleasure

Stefan's face changed at the sound and he fought every instinct that told him to bite her. Instead he nicked her pulse with his fangs and he suckled on the spot relishing in the sounds that erupted from her.

Then she did something he didn't expect. She was chanting. Whatever the spell was he didn't care it was the sexiest thing he ever heard and his speed tripled.

He groaned and she screamed. Together they were locked in a tangle of sweet pleasure. They went over the edge together screaming each others names and the entire boarding house shook with them.

Stefan could barely remember to breathe. He managed to lay a sloppy kiss on her shoulder "I love you" he quietly murmured against her neck. The words the only thing keeping him sane at that moment

Before Bonnie could say anything the intensity of her climax covered her in a white light and she collapsed against him slipping into a blissful unconscious.

* * *

When everyone called him the villain of the story, he decided to show a little mercy. When they dared to suggest he had 'good' in him, he ripped someone's throat out. He enjoyed being a bastard. It was just the way he was. Damon never allowed anyone but Damon to dictate his actions.

Damon looked down at his New York apartment from his place in a nearby tree with regret in his heart. It was that asshole pride-filled persona of his that landed him in this mess of a relationship with Elena and now all he wanted was to go back and change the clock.

Nowadays he spent more time in crow form; everyday thoughts of flying back to Mystic Falls, to Bonnie swarmed his mind.

Why hadn't he? Well the thought of being burnt alive by said person was a huge possibility.

Why hadn't he at least left Elena? He had no idea. He guessed it had something to do with his sick, twisted love for her which had something to do with his old sick and twisted love for Katherine.

Checking to make sure no one was looking he flew down and changed into human form. He was truly a screwed up individual he mused.

Before he even stepped through the door he knew something was off. The air was laced thick with blood; it wasn't Elena's though and Damon wasn't sure he should care if he was happy or not.

He came through the open doorway to see Elena crouched down over her classmate Julie.

"What happened?"

She sniffled "I don't know I just walked in. I-"

"Hello Elena"

Elena and Damon turned around to face a very well dressed man who had the cool and calm of someone who was holding all the cards. Damon didn't like him.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? You can call me Elijah and I already know who you are Damon no need to introduce yourself" he smirked in the eldest Salvatore's direction.

Damon gritted his teeth "Wasn't planning on it"

Elena looked back on the girl swimming in a large pool of her own blood "You bastard! Why did you kill her!"

"Well she was waiting for you. Something about an assignment you need to work on. Shame on you being behind on your work Elena, senior year is _very _important." They both stared at him like he was nuts

He shook his head as if to get on with it "Anyway I thought finding her all dead and bloody might help get my message across. Nothing personal Julie" he finished winking at the dead girl on the floor.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked shakily although she had a sinking feeling now that this had to do with her.

"Us? No no, I'm only interested in you doll face" and she was right.

"Well she's not interested" Damon got in his face. He and Elena may not be as happy as he wanted but he wasn't gonna let anything happen to her.

Elijah barely spared him a glance before he knocked him out of the way into the furniture like a rag doll with his right arm. His left hand hadn't even left his pocket.

"Damon!"

"Your concern over a low life like Damon Salvatore is truly touching but you need not worry. He'll be fine as long as you cooperate" he finished almost bored with the conversation.

"Wh-what do you want?"

_Finally to the point_ "You, as a sacrifice"

She felt sick "I don't understand"

"_You_ don't have to. I need you dead and I will see it done. The only problem is I need something first and you're going to get it for me."

He couldn't be serious "You want me to find the thing that's gonna help you kill me?" she was too wrapped up in the thought of being a sacrifice to hear Damon's grunt from the floor.

"If you don't find it I will _kill_ lover boy over here then go back to Mystic Falls and kill everyone else. I know everything about you Elena; everyone you love and care about."

She gulped down the lump in her throat. Judging by the way he threw Damon without much effort and killed Julie without much cause, he was much stronger and deadly making his threat even scarier.

"What is it?"

"A stone. Small enough to fit into the palm of your hand, its kind of milky-colored, translucent looking... well- you'll know it when you see it" he waved it off and looked around the apartment like it was a crime just for him to be in such a place.

"Why- do you need _us_ to do your dirty work?" Damon grunted as he tried to pick himself off the floor

"Because the stone is in the hands of werewolves. And in case you didn't know, which I'm sure you didn't, werewolves are deadly to us. Elena can get it no problem. Besides I find her dilemma rather entertaining; find the stone and die, don't find the stone and everyone else dies"

He gave a creepy but charming smile before continuing "Now, once you do find it you can stay there or come back to New York your choice. I will find you myself"

Damon was finally standing "And if we don't?"

"Like I said; I rip everyone you love apart and scatter the pieces like fairy dust. Ta ta" and just like that he was gone.

"Fairy dust? That was the best he could come up with?" Despite trying to be his usual asshole self he growled in pain. Elena ran to help hold him up

"This is serious Damon!" she looked at the already healing gash on his neck "What are we gonna do?"

If it was one thing Damon hated it was admitting defeat "We need to go back to Mystic Falls and ask Stefan and Bonnie for help"

"What?" his expression told her he wasn't joking

"We can't do that Damon. Bonnie and Stefan would never help us not- not after what we did"

"You don't think I know that! But what choice do we have? That Elijah-dick can kick my ass without lifting a finger and I don't have a chance against any werewolf that has that stone thing either"

"What do you mean?"

Damon sighed "He was right. According to legend, a werewolf can kill a vampire. Just one bite"

Her eyes welled with tears. She thought after they had killed Katherine it would all be over. Damon surprised her _and himself_ and cupped her cheek in a way he hadn't for the last few months.

"Look I always promised to protect you Elena and this is the only way I know how"

She gratefully leaned in to his touch and nodded "Okay"

* * *

The soft kicks of the baby were like a lullaby for Stefan. He could sleep peacefully for days when Bonnie was in his arms but this time was different. He was dreaming and it wasn't good.

Stefan shot out of bed waking Bonnie beside him.

"What is it?"

His breathing was raspy. Despite the sun shining in the room he flicked on the light just to make sure she was really beside him and he held her so tightly she thought she was losing air for a second.

"Stefan what is it? You're scaring me"

"You-" he couldn't get it out

She touched his forehead and used her magic to see whatever bits of his dream she could find. It was just enough for her to see a blood bath of vampires, werewolves and her seemingly lifeless body lying in the middle of it; her body and a flat stomach.

She was a little too shaken to ask "What happened?"

He looked at her as if he really had lost her for a minute. Just when he thought he could answer, the phone on his nightstand rang and he grabbed it out of reflex. "Hello?" his voice came out harsh.

"Whoa dude its Tyler. I found something I think needs Bonnie's 'special' help"

"Now is not a good time Ty"

"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important"

He sighed "Alright, come on over"

"Yeah I'll be there in ten"

Bonnie was even more worried "What's wrong?"

"Ty said he has something he needs you to look at"

"Okay…but we need to talk about this first. What happened in your dream?"

"I- I don't know exactly. Vampires and werewolves were fighting over something- I'm not sure what it was. Somehow we got caught in the middle of it and you- you were hurt"

"You mean dead" she said quietly

His eyes closed at her words. He didn't even want to hear it.

She hated to ask but she had to know "Why wasn't I pregnant? Did something happen?"

"I-The whole nightmare was just in flashes. Nothing really made sense"

Her brows furrowed deeply "That's weird, that exactly what happens when I have a vision. I don't think it was a nightmare. You had a vision or at least something close to it"

"Yeah but that's not possible"

"Well maybe…maybe being so close to me and the baby had something to do with it. Maybe it had something to do with us becoming one" she touched a gentle hand to his cheek and could feel the tension.

He pulled her close relaxing at the feel of her skin against his, her warmth calming him.

"It won't happen. Remember what you told me at my first ultrasound?" she whispered in his ear

"I would never let anything happen to you or the baby"

"That's right. I trust you with my life. I know you would never let that happen and that's all that matters"

She was right. He would never let anything happen to the two people he loved most. He knew she didn't hear him say it last night and he needed to tell her; let her know just how much she meant to him. It was about damn time.

Taking her face in his hands he lost himself in her bright green eyes "Bonnie, I L-"

The doorbell rang. Stefan looked to the ceiling in frustration. He was gonna have to be patient on this one.

She could see the frustration all over his face "Lets just see what Ty has for us. You know how jumpy he gets when he has to wait too long"

He nodded but kissed her long and hard. The nightmare/vision- whatever it was-was still fresh in his mind. They got dressed to go downstairs and let Tyler-who was not known for his patience-in.

But a strange sight held them back. They hadn't really looked at the room before but with the sun shining in it was like a well-lit gallery. The walls all had scorch marks as if they had started to burn, the ceiling had quite a few huge cracks and the headboard was split in half.

Forget the sheets…they were torn, burnt and on the ground!

They stared at each other in amazement with the goofiest of expressions. Pretty soon they were laughing and blushing like two school children at the memory of the night before.

They would have forgotten about Tyler if he hadn't ringed the doorbell again.

Stefan wiped a hand over his face putting his classic brooding face in place while Bonnie bit her bottom lip and they went downstairs to let Tyler in.

The door opened to reveal him just about to ring the doorbell again. Patience was truly not a virtue to the young Lockwood "I really hate to bug you guys but like I said it's important"

"It's okay Ty" Bonnie chuckled and stepped aside for him to come in

"Hey uh did you guys feel the earthquake last night? The news said there were like five tremors all over town. Strange huh?"

Bonnie chocked on air and cleared her throat uncomfortably and Stefan choked as well trying anything to avoid Tyler's gaze

"Oh- wow I did not need to know that" he covered his face for a second and took a moment to erase all thoughts of…"Okay! Down to business"

They all took a seat in the living room and Tyler tried to pretend that Bonnie and Stefan's cheeks weren't visibly flushed red with embarrassment.

"Alright so last night Mason starts on about trust yadda yadda and he says to me theirs this family heirloom that my dad had. He said it was really important to him and he went on and on. Then I started thinking"

Bonnie held her breath for a second. Tyler was growing up

"If it was so important why is he just talking about it now? He's been in town for months and he's been spending most of that time trying to get me to trust him bringing me into his pack and all. That's when I realized this heirloom is the real reason he's in town"

"What about revenge for his brother?" Stefan asked

"I don't know. Maybe he really was pissed off about my dads death I mean anger does run in the family but I'm convinced the real reason he and his pack are here is this" he held out his hand with a stone in it

Bonnie's eyes lit up "What is it?"

"He called it a moonstone. He asked me if I knew where it was and I lied. I took it out of my dads study right after the funeral. I caught Mason snooping around in there couple times. Didn't trust him then, not sure I do now."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"Whether he was telling the truth or not, I don't want him to have it. Plus I think there's some more to the story I thought not only would it be safer in Bonnie's hands but she could take a look"

"You know my powers don't work that way"

"Yeah but it's not _your _powers alone anymore. Maybe having a little extra mojo can give us a heads up"

She gave him a look that said she really doubted that but he could have a point. After all, Stefan had a vision in his sleep. Bonnie quickly shook away the cold shiver that ran up her spine.

She took the stone from him and immediately flashed through images all the way from 1864 of Katherine planning her escape from the fire, her and a Lockwood exchanging hands with the stone, werewolves changing on every full moon and a suave man in a suit.

Bonnie swayed a little

"Hey you okay?" Stefan didn't hesitate to hold onto her

"Mhm just need a second"

After some deep breathing and a sip of water she was fine "Looks like you were right Tyler. That's the most I've ever gotten from a vision"

He smiled proudly at himself while Stefan checked her to make sure she was okay

"What did you see?" Tyler asked eagerly

"Katherine. Back in 1864 she made some deal with your ancestor; George Lockwood. They both knew each other's secret and she gave him the moonstone in exchange for his silence about her not dying in the fire."

"George was a werewolf why would he keep that a secret?"

"Apparently the stone was more important to him and from what I saw, he helped her escape."

Stefan got up and started racking his brain "That's why she didn't appreciate Damon spending the last century and a half trying to get her out of the tomb. I know she went through a lot of trouble to make everyone think she was dead. I don't know why"

Bonnie nodded in agreement "Whatever the reason it definitely has to do with the stone. The fact that she had it and only gave it up because faking her death was more important says to me the stone may be just as important to a vampire as it is to werewolves"

Then Stefan's nightmare-vision registered on both their faces and it all fit. Vampires and werewolves both wanted the stone and now _they_ had it.

Tyler looked between them "Why do you guys have this scary look written on your faces?"

"Stefan had a vision last night. Werewolves and vampires were fighting over something and it was a blood bath. We were apparently in the middle of all of it and…I died"

"Okay before I ask how a vampire had a vision what happened to you?" his brotherly concern coming out

"We don't know. I…also wasn't pregnant anymore." She unconsciously rubbed her stomach "Anyway it can't be a coincidence that you brought us the moonstone and Stefan had a vision. Now we just need to find out why this stone is so important"

Tyler was glad he didn't take Mason's word for it "Did you see anything else?"

"Werewolves throughout the generations turning only on a full moon and a man, very handsome, he was in a suit and he seemed to want something. That part wasn't very clear"

Stefan ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach "I'll call Alaric and see what he can find out. If we're right then we're in for a war over this thing"

Tyler pursed his lips "Sooo basically whoever has the stone is screwed"

Goodbye peace and quiet…

* * *

"One day and several outfits later…voila!" Bonnie giggled and spun to show off her old curves and new ones in a cute strapless fuschia bubble dress complete with black tights and boots. Her hair was all curls and flowing freely.

It didn't matter how many times he's seen her, she made his mouth dry all the same "Perfect…But you look worried" he held her by the waist loosely

"It's just how can I enjoy celebrating Caroline's birthday when I know sooner or later vampires and werewolves are gonna find out one of us has the moonstone and turn this town into a massacre trying to get it?" she was rambling.

"That won't happen in the next 24 hours so I think we can forget about all that for one night"

She wasn't convinced.

"Tyler is on the look out, he's gonna keep an eye on Mason and Alaric is in the know so we've got some extra eyes and ears. Plus Ric said he can dig up some info from Isobel's research. Let's just take a breath and enjoy tonight"

He was scared as hell over what he saw but he needed to ease Bonnie's worries.

She nodded and claimed his lips with hers. It worked for the time being.

As they pulled up to the Lockwood Mansion Bonnie immediately rolled her eyes. Leave it to Caroline to spoil herself on her own birthday. She could see the birthday cake from the driveway!

The party was actually more modest than Bonnie thought it was going to be; more like a get together. A few other guests outside of their group stood on the lawn, no decorations were necessary but there were two very large round tables covered in vanilla cloth on the lawn with food, champagne and beer for the guys.

And of course there was a five layered chocolate cake with Caroline's name all over it!

"Bonnie!" Caroline ran and hugged her best friend "You look amazing!"

Bonnie laughed "Happy Birthday Caroline. And thank you but you take the cake on this one. Speaking of, what's with the huge cake? Are you disguising your wedding as a birthday party?"

Caroline giggled "No Bon, actually I was planning on sharing this cake with you. It's your favorite, chocolate devotion cake" she finished in a sing-song voice

"That still doesn't explain why it's so big"

Matt, Tyler and Stefan tried miserably to contain their laughter. Matt bit his tongue, Tyler tried to cough it off and Stefan blew up his cheeks to stop it from erupting.

When Bonnie finally caught on she was torn between laughing along with them and smacking Caroline upside the head. "Just because I'm pregnant does _not_ mean I can eat through two and a half layers of cake!"

Jeremy and his date walked up to the group with huge smiles. Telling a pregnant woman she had an obsession with cake should be entertaining.

Stefan had to step in on that one "Uh Bon, you've sent me on at least a million late night chocolate devotion cake runs in the last month alone"

"And you've also sneaked a couple from my chef too" Tyler chipped in still laughing

"Yeah and lets not forget you got me to buy you five slices from the bakery one day. Then five more the same evening"

Caroline rubbed her arms "Its okay Bon, we love you and we are fully committed to fulfilling your cake needs" Caroline chuckled

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Bonnie was horrified. _I'm a cake monster!_

"And I love you all the same" Stefan pulled her into his arms and grinned at her pouty expression.

"It's not my fault I'm feeding a double dosed supernatural baby" she said in a whisper.

Stefan whispered back "I just said I love you"

She had been too caught up in her horror to realize he did say that. He had said it the night before but the force of their love making knocked her so deep into unconsciousness she almost forgot her name much less be able to respond.

Then came the nightmare and the moonstone drama.

"I love you Bonnie" he said again glad to finally say it and all cake, moonstone and nightmare worries went out the window.

"I love you Stefan" she said it without hesitation, without care, it was a fact. A fact written in stone; Bonnie Bennett loved Stefan Salvatore and he loved her.

They kissed just like they had the first time. The trees that lined the Lockwood property sang for a moment in the breeze. When they pulled apart it was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. Stefan kissed her again.

Caroline, Matt and Jeremy gave a cheer and Tyler grinned. But Tyler was never one for the emotional stuff "Alright love birds it's time to dote on the birthday girl!"

Caroline smiled "Yay!" always happy to be celebrate the one day that gave her the right to be the center of attention.

Everyone drank and ate, chatted and laughed in happy spirits. Being around close friends, especially this bunch, always encouraged some friendly sparring and Bonnie smiled lovingly at Stefan who was trying to out drink Tyler with his beer. _Men_.

"Alright quiet everyone. I want to toast to my girlfriend and _best friend_ Caroline. You _are_ one in a million and I just want to say I'm glad that I have you in my life. I love you. Happy Birthday"

"Aww" Caroline flushed bright red and jumped up to hug and kiss Matt. Caroline smiled brightly and beckoned for Bonnie to join her.

"Now everyone here knows the only person I can cut this cake with is my sister Bonnie" they all laughed.

The two girls grabbed the knife that was beside the cake and dipped it into the bottom layer. Everybody counted "One, two, three!" and the cake was cut.

A very large slice was placed on Bonnie's plate causing everyone to laugh again. She stuck her fork in and took a grateful bite earning whistles from Tyler.

She walked with her head held high to Stefan who surprised her by taking the fork and a bite of own. He was never daring enough to steal a piece of her chocolate cake. No one was.

"Nope, not even close."

Her brow furrowed "To what?"

"To my home-made black forest cake"

She couldn't believe him. She took the rest in her hand and slammed it into his face "What about now?" she laughed and tried to get away from him but being pregnant had it disadvantages when it came to speed and he caught her easily.

She giggled and laughed as he tickled her. Bonnie kissed away some of the chocolate and licked her lips suggestively.

"Tempting" he whispered. When she did it again he bit back a groan and tried to remember why he couldn't just pick her up and run away. Oh yeah, there was a party going on.

Bonnie calmed down her racing heart and brushed off the rest of the cake molding herself to him. They stared at each other like no one else was there.

At the same time they whispered "I love you" to each other. Holding each other in each others arms, the world was at peace with them. The glow of the sunset was nothing in comparison to the glow from both of them. It was no surprise the baby kicked away happily.

As with all things, darkness is never far behind the light. A strange but familiar feeling came over Bonnie and Stefan's hold on her tightened. They both had the same feeling.

He had been apart of both of their lives long enough for them to know when he was close. They both sensed him and they turned around to face him.

Stefan didn't even try to resist his face changing. He pushed Bonnie slightly behind him and wrapped a protective arm around her growling.

"Damon" the name dropped of his tongue like a plague he wanted to get rid off

Damon stood there fighting his emotions. He didn't know what to expect when he saw Bonnie again but was he really seeing what he was seeing? Bonnie pregnant? Stefan and Bonnie?

"What are you doing here Damon?" an angry yell roared from the pit of Stefan's stomach alerting both Tyler and Matt. He didn't so much care why he was here but Damon was a threat to Bonnie and the baby and any threat to them was forfeit.

Damon somehow found his voice "I- we need your help"

Stefan's brow furrowed at the mention of a 'we' but understanding dawned on him when Elena appeared from behind Damon. His face didn't change he just got angrier. Bonnie grab hold of the arm that was wrapped around her and he calmed down somewhat.

Tyler now stood beside Stefan, his golden eyes shining bright against the sunset "Get the fuck off my property"

Matt stood to the other side of Stefan his eyes holding the same warning.

Elena looked at him "Please, were don't want trouble. We wouldn't be here if we didn't need your help"

Her hold on him was long gone and his face hardened even more. "Whatever it is that decision is up to Bonnie and Stefan"

"Screw that. They don't deserve any help" Tyler growled; the wolf in him eager to rip Damon's throat open.

Bonnie closed her eyes blocking out the sight of their faces. She knew this was all tied to the moonstone and she couldn't ignore that…no matter how painful.

She couldn't believe she was going to say this "Lets at least hear them out" she said quietly, still holding Stefan's arm.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of Stefan and Tyler's growling.

"Meet us at the boarding house" Stefan didn't even wait for them to answer he grabbed hold of Bonnie's hand and stormed off to the car.

* * *

Damon couldn't believe Bonnie was pregnant. It shocked him more than her being with Stefan. He could have seen that coming if he thought about it but they were having a baby…how was that even possible?

He tried and failed not to stare with contempt at their interlocked hands and the way their obvious love for each other filled the room. It was enough to choke him

"I see you've redone the place" he joked

Stefan didn't plan on wasting any time "Why are you here?" a hint of menace came off in his voice

That's when Damon realized he was only being calm because of Bonnie.

"We got a visit from an old vampire said his name was Elijah. He threatened to kill everyone here in Mystic Falls if Elena didn't find some stone that he wants and then he plans to use her as some kind of a sacrifice"

"Did he say what the stone looked like and what did he look like?" Bonnie's mind was already going a mile a minute. Everything _was_ connected.

Elena finally opened her mouth "He said it was milky-looking almost translucent and small enough to fit in your hand. He was- pretty good looking and he was wearing a suit. Kind of had a debonair thing going on"

"Came off as a rich ass to me" Damon rolled his eyes

Stefan and Bonnie kept quiet. They weren't going to divulge anything just yet.

"Did he say where the stone was and why it was so important?"

"Just that it was in the hands of werewolves. I figured the Lockwood's right of the bat since there aren't that many werewolves left"

Stefan nodded "But what does this have to do with us?"

Damon sighed. He hated begging, especially from his brother "Elijah tossed me like a rag doll without breaking a sweat. He has to be at least over 500 years old and I can't go against him by myself. Once he has the stone he's gonna take Elena"

Stefan gritted his teeth. His brother really had some nerve.

"What do you expect from us? As you can see Bonnie isn't in any position to put herself in danger for you and if Elijah is as old as you think then even I can't help you"

Ouch. His brother hated him more than he thought. "Look I don't expect you to feel sorry for us just- you know me. I don't beg and I would never admit I need help. But I need it"

Elena was finally able to look at Bonnie "We know we don't have the right to ask but I'm dead if we can't figure out a way to kill Elijah and everyone else is dead if I can't get the stone"

Bonnie looked away from her former friend. It was hard to keep her emotions at bay when the two people who hurt her most were sitting in front of her begging for help.

Damon couldn't face the hurt he saw in her eyes so he faced his brothers angry ones "If for no other reason, do it to protect the people you love" his eyes flickered to Bonnie's stomach.

Stefan stood heatedly at that "Bonnie needs her rest and we need time to think. We'll decide what were gonna do in the morning" he wasn't asking for any input it was an order for them to leave.

Elena and Damon didn't protest they made their way to the door and muttered something like goodnight barely able to keep their eyes off the ground. Whether it was to avoid facing Stefan's angry glare or from shame they weren't sure.

They were barely outside when Stefan slammed the front door trying to contain his anger.

Bonnie was standing now. She took a breath "Stefan-"

He looked at her seriously "Don't even think it"

"They're right. They don't deserve it and they have no right to ask us but- we have to help" it killed her to say it.

"We don't have to do a damn thing! This is their problem let them handle it"

"A, since _we_ have the moonstone and you saw the outcome of all this I think we can agree this is also our problem now. B, if we let this happen then how much better are we than Elijah who wants Elena dead?"

"I don't care if it makes us better or worse! If we help them then what I saw comes true. That's puts you and the baby in danger and I won't let that happen Bon. Besides, we can give the moonstone to Mason let it be his problem"

"I know your heart Stefan and your not gonna stand by and just let this happen no matter how angry you are." She held his face in both her hands to get him to stop pacing. "And even if we give the stone to Mason Elena's life will still be in danger not to mention everyone else in town"

"Why do we have to be the nice ones huh? If we had any kind of sense we would kick them out on their asses and send them on their way"

She cracked a half smile at that "Because were not like them. Maybe if we were they wouldn't have been able to hurt us the way they did but look at it this way, we help them and we never have to see them again"

He involuntarily closed his eyes when she rested her forehead against his "And if they decide to stay?"

He opened his eyes and deliberately looked down at her stomach. She knew he was worried about Damon wanting to claim his child _if_ or when he found out it was his.

"Then we will deal with that if it happens. And if we help them solve this moonstone mess then we help ourselves. We can make sure what you saw doesn't happen. I'll be fine"

Now he wasn't convinced

"I'll be _fine_" she kissed his lips and then held unto him as if her life depended on it. She was scared too.

**AN-So the plot of season 2 has intruded on the Stefonnieness! I wanted to bring back Damon and Elena and include Elijah because I love him and I thought he would make a nice addition to the story being just a little more psycho than he is on the show...Really hope you guys enjoyed my comeback chapter, drama filled though it was. Reviews always welcome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-This picks up right after the last chapter pretty much everyone figuring out what to do with the moonstone drama. Thanks for all the reviews! Vamp213, shay, babyshan211, secretlife92, Stefonnieheart, ****Krazed Kay Fiery La, Lily_CullenSalvatore **_**just**_**to name a few, no one feel left out okay, thank you to everyone! Enjoy!**

Damon sat up all night thinking about Bonnie. Well that wasn't exactly front page news but now he was thinking about her pregnancy. It just wasn't possible. Vampires couldn't procreate.

Okay so maybe Bonnie being a witch had something to do with it. Anyway she looked like she was at least five or so months along. Damon sat up a little straighter. He left town a little over five months ago.

Did she and his brother hook up right after he left? Maybe they found solace in each others arms. No, it may have killed him to admit it to himself but the way they looked at each other…that love couldn't have sprouted from one night of rebound sex.

Plus he didn't see that happening anyway. But then how could she be so far along? Why the hell was he stuck on this? His ex was with his brother and having his kid that was the end of it.

Then why the hell couldn't he stop thinking about it? There was no reason to doubt Bonnie's pregnancy but the itch he felt was enough to keep him awake and wonder. What if…what if what?

He really had no idea. Bonnie was about five months pregnant and he left about five months ago. But what if she wasn't? What if she was further along? Then he could be…holy fuck he could be the father!

NO that was stupid! But what if he was? Damon realized he was grasping at very thin straws but what if he was right? This could be his second chance. Shit he could spend the rest of eternity making it up to Bonnie and his kid!

_His_ kid. He wasn't exactly the poster boy for fatherhood but with Bonnie by his side again none of that would matter. Damon felt excited about something for the first time in months. Then another thought occurred to him. If he was right then Bonnie and his brother had no intention of telling him.

He growled in anger. If Bonnie was carrying his kid nothing would keep him from being there. _Nothing._ There was no point in keeping up his inner ramblings all night. He had to find out.

* * *

Elijah stood on top of one of the many skyscrapers in the city that never slept. The sun was about to rise over the bustling city and he smirked at the knowledge of being one of the few vampires who had the luxury to watch it.

His senses tingled at the presence of another vampire. Elijah's right hand came up swiftly to grab hold of one the original's oldest servants

"Zachary, didn't I ever tell you never sneak up on me?"

"My apologies" he choked.

Elijah released his hold on his neck and Zachary made a show of bowing his head in further apology.

"What news?"

Zachary made sure to remain in the shadow of the building "He wants to know how the search for the Petrova doppelganger is going. As you can imagine the thought of obtaining his goal after all this time has him on edge"

Elijah punched a clean hole into a nearby wall "If he wants to know so badly why doesn't he come find me himself?"

"Well you offered to take up this quest on your own to get back into his good graces. What do you expect?"

He gave him a sharp glare out the corner of his eyes but resigned himself to being calm. If everything went to plan then he would have achieved his goal. The thought made him smirk again.

"What are you so happy about? If your little plan goes to shit your dead and so am I for knowing about it."

"Oh ye of little faith you let me worry about all that. I should have what I need in a few days. Once I get the stone and the girl you tell him to meet me in the woods just outside Mystic Falls. If I'm going to do this I want it to be on neutral ground"

Zachary smiled "You know he doesn't take too kindly to orders"

"If he wants to see sunlight again then he has no choice."

Zachary nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Elijah looked out to the horizon where the sun was rising. Soon he would get the stone and Elena and he would be free.

What Elijah didn't know was Zachary had every intention of taking the stone and Elena for himself.

* * *

Tyler stood like a raging bull waiting to tear the Matador apart. He barely slept the night before because he was too angry. Now he was hanging on to a very thin thread of calm fully prepared to kill Damon Salvatore in every way possible while Elena watched.

"Tyler I can hear your evil thoughts from all the way over here!" Bonnie shouted from the study.

He rolled his eyes and finally joined the research party "Well you're lucky these evil thoughts aren't evil actions. I can't believe we're sitting here thinking of a way to help those two"

"You brought us the moonstone because your uncle and all the other werewolves want it and we need to know why. Not for Elena and Damon but for ourselves and the rest of this town so can you please make yourself useful?" she pointed to a chair in a very mother-like way.

He rolled his eyes again just like a child would but took up one of the many books from Isobel's research.

Stefan, who usually had no problem reading for hours, understood Tyler's frustration. He wanted to get this thing over with and be rid of Damon and Elena for good.

Alaric squinted at the book he was reading. "Hey guys I think I got something"

Tyler wasted no time dumping the book he had and Stefan and Bonnie jumped up to look over his shoulder.

"This is one of Isobel's journals on Katherine. It says here that there was a curse placed on both vampires and werewolves hundreds of years ago somewhere around early 15th century. The curse, done by a shaman of some sort, made vampires vulnerable to the sun and a werewolf's transformation tied to the full moon giving it the name 'the sun and moon curse'"

"So wait you mean werewolves could have changed any time they wanted?" Tyler asked bummed that he didn't get that luxury.

Alaric looked up "Apparently, and vampires could walk in the daylight. They were a nuisance to the Aztecs so they had them cursed."

Bonnie really didn't want to think about every vampire and werewolf running free. She wouldn't get goodnights sleep "How do you break the curse?"

"Uhhh…" he was reading through "Okay it says to break the curse you need the blood of a werewolf, a vampire and a Petrova doppelganger in its correct proportions along with the moonstone since it's the object the curse was placed on"

"Katherine's name was originally Katerina Petrova." Stefan supplied.

Alaric agreed "Yeah Isobel had that written down in another book. And now it makes sense why this Elijah character needs Elena; she's the doppelganger. Or at least the only living one…Isobel circled Katherine's name with 'the first' beside it. Katherine was a doppelganger" he pointed to it in the journal.

Bonnie moved closer to Stefan and faced him the way she always did when they put their heads together. He did the same.

"Katherine knew about the curse and about being the sacrifice. She got her hands on the stone then had herself turned so she wouldn't be of any use" Stefan started

"And she faked her death because whoever really wanted the curse broken was probably pissed off that she ruined their chances and wanted her to pay. She gave up the stone to cover her tracks" Bonnie picked up

Stefan looked to Tyler "George probably didn't know enough about the curse to want to break it or he just didn't want to. He passed it down to make sure it stayed in the werewolves hands"

Alaric chipped in "And somewhere in the middle of all this either Katherine before she was turned or someone else in the family had a kid, skip a few generations to Isobel who gives birth to Elena and word spreads that another Petrova doppelganger exists"

Stefan nodded "So everyone who knows about the curse and wants it broken is now after both the stone and Elena"

Tyler took the book from the Alaric "Let me see that."

His eyes searched for where Alaric left off "It says that any witch can reverse the curse and whoever has the stone can decide which part of the curse to remove; the curse of the sun, the curse of the moon or both"

Bonnie avoided Stefan's eyes "So that's how I end up in the middle of everything in your vision. I remove the curse" she whispered with just a hint of fear.

"No your not going to end up in the middle of anything. And it said any witch it didn't say Bonnie Bennett" Stefan insisted.

"Before you get all stubborn I have to agree with Stefan on this one." Tyler slammed the book shut and stared her down. "And I think I change my mind about you keeping the stone. It's too dangerous"

Alaric bit the inside of his jaw "I gonna go with the guys on this one too"

Bonnie shook her head defiantly "What is this? Gang up on Bonnie?" she started to walk away but Stefan grabbed her hands in his "I know better than anyone how strong you are but if removing this curse or destroying the stone is anything like the tomb spell…"

She closed her eyes "That wont happen"

Tyler threw his hands in the air and surprised everybody "Don't you get it Bonnie, we could lose you!" his bellowing voice echoed through the study.

She actually jumped. Tyler rarely let the emotional stuff get to him but when it did, everyone had to pay attention.

"Everyone in this room loves you. We _love_ you, and you putting your life and my future godson's life in danger for the two people that don't is not gonna fly with me!" His words weren't angry just concerned.

Tyler had said his piece and he really had to calm down "Please talk some sense into her bro" and with that, he walked out. Her eyes welled with tears at Tyler's concern. If Tyler was _that_ worried about her then she could imagine how Stefan felt.

Alaric got up and decided to give them some space "I'm gonna go. If I find anything else I'll call you"

Stefan nodded goodbye. "Bonnie?" he lifted her chin with his finger.

She looked up at him "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for being the person you are, that's why I love you. You would do anything for the people you love, even for strangers."

"Except this time I could get hurt. And not just me"

"Look as much as I _hate_ to say it your right, we do have to help at least for the sake of the town. But can we at least agree that you can't do any rash- witchy- kick-ass fighting? Please?" he asked hopefully

She pretended to think about it "Agreed. I can help plan I just can't put myself in danger"

Stefan gave a huge sigh of relief "Remind me to thank Tyler for bringing you to the light" he rested his forehead against hers.

Bonnie smiled but remembered something Tyler said "And since when am I having a boy?" they both laughed.

* * *

Zachary jumped at the sound of the door slamming behind him and the deep growls that echoed from behind it. It was hard enough that the doorframe cracked in several places.

Lea, another servant to the Originals came up beside him. "Well?" she whispered

"Not here" he returned in a harsh whisper.

They both became a blur as they sped far from earshot through the hidden passage ways of the mansion to the underground until they got to a cave on the outskirts of the city. It was the only way to avoid the sunlight.

"This is the most unhinged I've ever seen him" Lea looked back over her shoulder paranoid that he was somehow listening.

"Being fixated on something for so many years will do that to you. Especially if you were already nuts" he rolled his eyes.

"Okay point taken. How close is Elijah to getting the doppelganger and the moonstone?"

"A few days maybe"

"We can't rely on maybe Zach. You do realize if Elijah fails we are dead. And If HE doesn't kill us, Elijah will"

"I'm well aware of that thank you for stating the obvious." He walked away from her

Zachary looked back over his shoulder "We need to keep calm. If everything goes to plan then we will walk in the _sun_ again" his eyes lit up at the thought.

"And if it doesn't?" she looked at him seriously

He shrugged "Then we're fucked"

* * *

Two hours of extreme workout did wonders for a Lockwood who wanted to release some steam. Tyler walked into his living room to see Mason watching football. "Oh hey nephew, wanna join me? The Eagles are up seven"

"Nah I'm cool" Tyler popped a water bottle into his mouth and focused on getting his heart rate down.

Mason muted the TV "Hey uh you wouldn't happen to have seen the moonstone I was telling you about?"

_Be cool Ty_ "Nope"

"You sure you haven't seen it? It's really important"

_Yeah no shit_ "No I haven't but uh, I'll keep looking"

Jules, Mason's 'friend' and member of his pack walked in and sat beside him with a sad expression "What I would give to be free" she muttered earning her a sharp look from Mason.

Tyler chose to pretend like he didn't hear it "Tell me something, you said werewolves can kill vamps right?"

"Yeah, although Stefan Salvatore seems like a pretty cool guy for one. You said he only hunts animals right?"

"Yeah definitely. The reason I ask is…I was wondering, do we attack humans?"

Both Mason and Jules looked at each other and Tyler took a seat on the other couch without missing a beat "Because I know that since we change all the way out in the woods the only thing for us to attack is a deer or something but what if we came across a human in wolf form? We can only differentiate amongst ourselves right? What if I ran into one of my friends would I attack them? Or feed off them?"

Mason sighed heavily. He supposed it was time his nephew learned the truth "Werewolves don't feed Tyler. If we happen to come across a human and we can't control ourselves in wolf-form, friend or stranger we _will_ attack them and _rip_ them apart till there's nothing left"

Jules looked down at her hands "I know from experience. Couple years ago I came across a teenager hitchhiking on the side of the highway. She was a runaway no more than fourteen years old…It was one of the hardest things I had to get over; knowing I killed a little girl"

Mason put his hand over hers. "I make no qualms about a killing a vampire but it's not easy when you find out on the news that you killed an innocent person"

"I'm sorry you guys have to live with that. But I refuse to believe I would hurt someone close to me" Tyler got up and was about to walk out when Mason's voice stopped him.

"Believe what you want Tyler. You're lucky you haven't had the chance to find out and I hope you never do"

_So much for removing the curse of the moon _he thought.

* * *

Stefan watched his love standing over the stove with one hand on her tummy and the other stirring away what was going to be a delicious stew.

Bonnie had insisted on doing dinner today to make up for being stubborn earlier and he couldn't deny her when she was beaming at him. Not that there was anything to make up for he loved her stubbornness. He loved all of her.

So there he was, leaning against the fridge with the widest grin on his face staring at his family. A shadow of sadness crossed his features. With Damon's return and the threat of vampires and werewolves he could lose that family.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it"

Figuring it was Damon and Elena finally making an appearance he took his sweet time. He had almost hoped they decide skip town and seek help elsewhere. Hallelujah it wasn't them. "Ty, what's up man?"

Tyler looked like he had something important to say but then a familiar look came into his eyes "Is that stew?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and stepped aside before he was shoved aside "Yes it is stew, yes you can stay for dinner and no you can't have the pot for yourself" he rattled off before Tyler got too far away.

If Matt was here he wouldn't have had the time to say all that.

"How _did_ you know I was hungry?" his voice through the doorway of the kitchen

Bonnie turned around with a smile to greet Tyler who kissed her on the cheek "Ty even before you became a wolf you were always hungry"

"True" he took a whiff of the air and gave a satisfied sigh "Perfect"

She laughed and went back to the stove "It'll be ready in a minute" Tyler wasted no time taking a seat at the table in the kitchen.

Stefan came in to lean on the counter next to Bonnie "So what's up Ty? You looked like you had something to tell me before your instincts took over" he laughed

Tyler was unconsciously staring at the pot "Huh? Oh, um…I wanted to talk to you about the moonstone. We should destroy it"

"But I thought you would have wanted to consider removing the wolf side of the curse? Do you really want to transform only on the full moon?"

"I'd rather change against my will a few times for the year than attack the people I care about"

Stefan blinked "Ok you lost me"

"I talked to Mason and Jules after I left here. They said werewolves can attack humans. We can't tell the difference between people we know or don't know in wolf form especially if were not in control so if I saw a human I might not be able to help myself."

"So if werewolves get the chance to change whenever they want-"

"They could be as dangerous as vampires" Bonnie finished for him

"Yeah like Ric said, they were both a nuisance back then. So we deal with this Elijah guy and then destroy it. That's the best option."

Stefan agreed "You're probably right"

His eyes immediately lit up at the plate that was placed in front of him. "Your welcome" Bonnie said with a smile as he dug in saying a quick "Thank you and Amen" before stuffing his mouth completely.

"What about you Bon? Still insisting on putting yourself in danger?" Tyler asked after he swallowed

"No. I have promised to stay out of it as much as I can. Thanks to your brotherly concern" she ruffled his hair like he was a puppy. Sometimes he acted like one.

"Good and no need to get all mushy and thank me, just looking out for my godson"

Bonnie laughed "What makes you think I'm having a boy anyway?"

"I don't know Bon he could be on to something. Those kicks are pretty powerful" Stefan laughed

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "So now you're taking his side?"

"I'm just saying we could have a future soccer star on our hands" he kissed her passionately moaning into the kiss.

Tyler choked "Guys I'm eating!"

They both laughed into the kiss until the sound of the doorbell stopped them. Stefan didn't stop the growl that escaped his lips.

Bonnie sighed "Come on, fastest way to get rid of them is to deal with this as fast as we can"

Tyler growled too and pointed his fork at Bonnie with a piece of meat on it "And don't even think about sharing my stew with those ass-"

"Holes" Stefan finished with a smirk.

"Only if you promise not to charge out of the kitchen and attack them" she looked pointedly at him.

She took hold of Stefan's hand to get him to move and let them in. They were both surprised to see Caroline standing outside.

"Car-"

"Please tell me that the asshole and the tramp have left town" she asked cutting Bonnie off before pushing past them into the living room.

"Well?" she turned and looked at the couple expectantly

Bonnie shook her head "Nope, they're still here. Somewhere. They should have been here by now"

Caroline sweetly walked up to Bonnie and held her hands "Bon, I know you have a heart of gold and maybe you're trying to be nice and forgiving but the _demon_ and the bitch don't deserve it!" she finished through gritted teeth.

"Here here!" Tyler yelled from the kitchen.

"I agree and I would send them packing if I could but…"

"They need our help" Stefan sighed

"With what?" she exclaimed "Oh you just wait until I see them." she was pacing all over the living room "Bonnie don't you realize the threat that that _demon_ poses to my goddaughter?"

"And now I'm having a girl." Bonnie whispered in disbelief "Yes, I am very aware. We both are. This thing they need our help with its complicated; supernatural complicated." Bonnie hinted.

"Oh hell no, they want my six and a half month pregnant best friend to help them with some sort of spell? It's not happening" Caroline folded her arms and shook her head.

Bonnie's voice cracked with emotion "Car-trust me, after all the pain- I wouldn't be so willing if it wasn't important" she said seriously.

Caroline softened at that "What is it Bon? I mean I know I don't ask a lot about your witchy stuff or Stefan's whatever stuff but I can handle it, you know can tell me"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted them yet again and from the look on Stefan's face it was definitely Damon and Elena this time.

Bonnie looked at her best friend in a silent question to leave "Please?"

"Nope, not going anywhere. I have something to say to them" she sat down on the couch to make a point and Tyler who had long finished his stew came into the living room to sit beside her.

_This isn't going to go well._ Bonnie prepared herself for any confrontation as the door opened and Elena's voice came in through the doorway "Sorry we're late. We wanted to give you guys as much time as you needed"

"Oh she has some nerve" Caroline grumbled

Damon and Elena walked in behind Stefan and the room fell into a tension-charged quiet. It didn't take long for that to end.

Caroline raised a perfect eyebrow "Hello Elena" she spat the name like it was disease.

"Hi Caroline. How-how you been?" Elena was starting to get nervous.

"Oh I've been just fine without seeing your cheating face everyday. Why are you here again? Oh, don't answer that. You're here with that demon lap dog to take advantage of Stefan and Bonnie's kindness and hurt them again"

"And that's not gonna fucking happen" Tyler growled

"We don't want that I swear I just-" she didn't get the chance to finish. Caroline had flown off the couch the minute she said 'we' and crossed the room to give her one hard slap that echoed through the room.

"You just _what_?" Caroline dared her to say another word and she was smart enough not to.

Damon was apparently too transfixed on Bonnie's stomach to care; an action that did not go unnoticed by Stefan.

Bonnie was smiling on the inside. That's was some back-hand "Caroline, I appreciate the concern but-"

"Concern? I am not even close to being concerned. I watched you and Stefan hurt because of _them_ and my heart _broke_ for you. It won't happen again; not on my watch. Whatever this is about it better be the end of it."

She pointed at Elena "Do you hear me? The moment this problem of yours is dealt with I wanna see both your asses walking out of this town or so help me I will be dragging you out by your split ends"

Caroline straightened her corduroy jacket, hugged and kissed Bonnie and said her goodbyes to Stefan and Tyler without even looking at Damon. Not that Damon noticed.

Elena held a hand to her cheek and she just sat down on the couch hoping she didn't get another one.

Bonnie could see the anger on Tyler's face "Tyler?" she said with a hint of warning

He rose from the couch and stopped short of being in Damon's face "Your lucky this thing affects everybody else. You slip, even _once_, and I'm coming for you." his voice was controlled but the distinct golden color of his eyes shone brightly in the sunlit room.

Damon's focus was finally on something besides Bonnie "You got it pup" his usual Damonness never too far away.

Tyler growled in response but turned to Elena on the couch "And you princess, I'll leave you for Caroline" he gave Bonnie a hug, thanked her for dinner and told Stefan later.

Stefan gave a shrug with a hint of a smile "I think that went well"

* * *

After sitting down and getting some drinks to let the previous tension wear off it was down to business. Everything that was found out about the moonstone and its importance was explained.

The whole time Damon bit his tongue hard to stop himself from blurting out loud if Bonnie was carrying his kid. He would have to be careful; this could be his chance to get her back again. That conversation would have to wait.

"We've decided we'll help but there is one condition; Bonnie helps from behind the scenes." Stefan stared his brother down making sure he understood "We want to keep her out of harms way as much as possible"

"No arguments here, thank you" he managed to get out, his teeth still biting hard on his tongue.

Elena looked like she was just glad they were going to help. "Thank you so much"

Stefan tried not to roll his eyes "Okay so we help get you the stone and then what? How will Elijah know you have it?"

Elena shrugged "He said once we have the stone he would find us"

"Then he must have already known where it was"

"And he's keeping tabs on both of you"

Damon relaxed somewhat "Well we can't just wait for him to come to us we need to find a way to kill him"

"Then we need to draw him here exactly when and where we need him to"

"Hmm" Stefan looked at her.

Bonnie saw that look in his eyes "What is it?"

"You remember one of the spells you used to practice? Projection?"

"Yeaaah…but where are you going with this?"

"You could project an image to him showing them with the stone. Chances are he would suspect a setup but it would get him here in at least a day"

"That could work. I mean I haven't tried it in a while though"

"I know you can do it" he smiled at her and she smiled back.

Damon looked away "Ahem so then what?"

Bonnie stared at him irritably for a second then she got an idea "What if- what if we could get him into a room and I do a spell like the tomb spell. Trap him there and you kill him"

"You can do that?" Elena asked

"It wouldn't be as strong as the tomb spell but yes I can" Stefan squeezed her hand gently. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea

Damon ignored the action this time and Elena took a breath. She hated this "But how do we get him into the trap?"

"Well that's easy. He wants you and the stone; that makes you the bait" Bonnie made sure Elena didn't forget they were doing her a favor.

Damon didn't object "That all sounds like a plan but we need the stone first"

Stefan glanced at Bonnie "We already have it. Tyler gave it to us and …we're going to keep it for now"

"Don't trust us little bro?"

"No and I don't ever plan to. This is a business deal Damon trust isn't always necessary"

The two started a glaring match causing Elena to get up "This is really a lot. I haven't seen my brother since I've been back I think I wanna go see him"

"Now isn't exactly time to go visit family" Damon snarled

"I know I just-need to see him. If there's a chance this won't work I wanna make sure Jeremy knows that I love him. I'll see you back at the B&B Damon. Thank you guys again" she walked out without looking back and let herself out.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief "Great. Were here trying to figure out how to save _her_ life and she needs to go see Jeremy who I can guarantee doesn't want to see her" his phone rang just then and he welcomed the distraction.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Stefan its me Ric. I found some other stuff in Isobel's research I- think…"

"Ric? Hello?"

"Your breaking…your breaking up."

"Hello?" Stefan got up and walked out to try and get a better signal. "Can you hear me now?" could be heard in the distance

Damon smirked "And then there were two" Finally. Now was his chance

Bonnie wasn't having it "We'll wait for Stefan to get back then we can talk" she got up so she didn't have to look at him looking at her and he followed suit full of determination.

"Well I don't think I need to ask because you look…good. Great actually. How have you been?" he asked cautiously

She sighed. She didn't want to have this conversation with him "I've been happy. Stefan and I have been very happy"

"That's good I'm- I'm glad one of us found happiness" he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"What are you saying all isn't perfect in the land of Delena love?" she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

He looked down sadly "Bonnie I messed up. I was so sure that what I had with Elena was it but I've been miserable without you. You were it for me and I didn't see it then. Now I've lost you. I'm sorry"

She was speechless. She didn't expect to hear him admit he was wrong in any context much less this one. She wanted to say all was forgiven. She wanted to let go of the pain and finally completely heal. Then the image of him and her flashed before her eyes and the old anger came back.

"Well you did Damon. And you just have to live with that"

He reached out for her "Bon-"

She moved away from his touch with an almost disgusted expression "You know I've tried to be as calm and accommodating as possible because you truly need our help Damon but I'm done. How dare you and Elena come back here to ask for our help? How dare you come into this house and act like everything is okay?" the emotion flowed from her.

"What do you want from me? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You could say it a million times Damon it doesn't change what happened!"

"It should" he sounded pathetic

"Why? Why should my forgiveness change anything?"

"Maybe we could work again"

He wasn't serious "_Work?_ Damon that will _never_ happen"

He ran a frustrated hand through his tangled hair "Well something has to work between us how else do you expect me to raise my kid?" not the way he wanted to ask but oh well

Bonnie's heart missed a beat "What?"

It was written all over her face.

"You know I wasn't sure. I spent all night going over it but the fear in your eyes just now…I'm right aren't I? That's my child" he wasn't asking now it was a statement.

She closed her eyes not wanting to look at him. She felt nauseous for the first time in two months.

"Were you ever going to tell me?

"I honestly don't know" she whispered then opened her eyes "We never expected you to come back"

"I would have if you had told me!" he screamed at her

"You fucked my best friend and ran off with her with no regard or care for me and Stefan! Why would I tell you? You didn't deserve to know!" she screamed back

"I'm the baby's father! I have a right to raise my own kid Bonnie!"

"What! What makes you think you're going to raise anything?"

Damon turned over the coffee table in rage "You're carrying my child!" he roared.

She couldn't believe this "Your child? Your child! So you donate a few sperm, screw someone else and leave town with your tail wagging between your legs and now all of a sudden I'm carrying your child?" she was shaking with anger

"I know what I did Bonnie! That's why I left. I thought it would make it easier on you; on both of you!"

She had finally reached her breaking point. The restraint she had on her powers had finally failed "You were only thinking of your own sorry ass and you left because you were ashamed! And now you come back here begging for our help and have the nerve to demand any right to my child!"

She stepped closer to him, the menacing anger she felt came off her in waves and he tried to step back in fear of what she would do. Damon was actually scared. With good reason; he couldn't move. Her magic held him in place and wrapped around him.

It was like a huge snake squeezing the life out of him. He swore he heard one of his ribs crack "Bonnie-"

"You lost any right to be apart of this child's life when you left. And if you think, for even one _fucking_ minute that you are going to come between Stefan and _his_ child!...you are sadly mistaken" her voice ended in a dark and cold whisper.

Damon wasn't sure if his hands were really shaking but he knew his heart broke at her words. Before he even had a chance to think up a response or beg her to let him go she stormed off only to run head first into Stefan who had heard the yelling.

He looked at Damon who collapsed to the floor gasping for breath once her hold on him was gone. They all exchanged looks and fear, anger, sadness all rolled into one passed between them. Shit…

"Ow" Bonnie held her stomach with one hand and Stefan with the other

Stefan grabbed hold of her scared as hell "Bonnie what is it?"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes and pain written all over her face "Something's wrong"

**AN-SO Damon figured it out! **_**A lot**_** of things going on. Technically I know without a doubt Stefan would have run in the moment he heard the yelling but I needed this part to play out without him in the room so bare with me a little. As my mum would say…the plot thickens. Reviews Welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN-Short chappy this time…Some parts might be slow for some compared to the show right now (which is awesome!) hopefully a few Stefonnie interactions will make up for it =). Enjoy!**

Bonnie held her stomach and breathed as the dull ache subsided. She didn't want to think about what could be wrong she was too scared. Dr. Bryan came in and went straight to it.

"Okay Bonnie, Stefan, I don't want to alarm you but the abdominal pains might be a sign of what is known as spontaneous preterm labor"

"No it's too early can you stop it?"

"The good news is your water hasn't broken. We need to do a full exam first to make sure your cervix hasn't dilated or softened and an ultrasound to assess the state of the baby ok?"

"Do you what you need doc just please" Bonnie collapsed into Stefan who was on the bed beside her.

"It's going to be okay. He or she- I don't know- their going to be fine" he was trying to be as calm as he could.

"Bonnie could you lie back? Stefan would you give us a few minutes" he looked like he was about to protest "Just a few a minutes you can come back in as soon as I'm done and you can reassure your friends"

Bonnie grabbed him; she was shaking.

"Its ok, I'll be right outside I promise. I love you, both of you" he gave her a kiss and tore himself away

Stefan walked out to see Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Damon waiting patiently. Damon beat everyone to the punch "How is she?"

Stefan fought every urge to punch his face in and he sighed heavily instead "She could go into early labor, Dr Bryan is checking her now"

Everyone looked like they were torn between worrying their heads off or beating the shit out of Damon but the former won and Tyler grabbed his best bro into a hug "She's tough, she'll be fine"

"_I_ should be in there" Damon whispered

Tyler was about to launch on him but Stefan held him back "What is the matter with you? That baby is in trouble and all you care about is your rights as a father."

Stefan walked straight up to him "I don't care about you, I don't care about me, I care about that baby and if you had even have the smallest grain of good in you you will sit quiet and wait like everyone else" his voice was harsh but controlled.

Surprisingly, Damon walked off without giving a retort.

Meanwhile Dr. Bryan was done with her first examination. "Everything looks good. Your cervix hasn't softened and you haven't dilated which is great news okay? We're going to do the ultrasound and if necessary we'll do a vaginal ultrasound. I will do everything I can to make sure this baby develops to term" she said reassuringly

Bonnie could only nod. She was trying to hold back tears.

"Have you been under any excessive stress recently?" she asked as the applied the gel across Bonnie stomach

The witch rolled her eyes "Oh you have no idea"

"Stress can be a major factor. Women seventeen and younger sometimes are at higher risk for going into premature labor. You have to try an avoid as much stress as you can"

"That might be easier said than done"

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

Bonnie looked at Dr. Bryan and had the sudden need to confide in the older woman. Before she had a chance to stop herself the words just spilled out.

"Doc- Stefan isn't the baby's biological father and now the biological father-did I mention their brothers?-wants to be apart of my baby's life. He cheated on me with Stefan's girlfriend slash my best friend and they left town before I found out I was pregnant. I _love_ Stefan-so much, and in my heart he is this baby's father but- I know somewhere deep down that Damon should be apart of his child's life because that's how it should be even if he has issues. But …I have no idea how to deal with all this!" she finally let the tears she had been holding fall.

Dr. Bryan's hand stilled with the transducer on Bonnie's stomach "Well-that is a lot."

Bonnie began to cry harder and the doc-who felt really out of her element when it came to this kind of drama-held her hand soothingly hoping to calm her before she really did go into labor "Bonnie, for your sake and the baby's, breathe"

The ultrasound showed the baby moving around frantically and Dr. Bryan creased her brow in worry. "That baby is apart of you. Everything you feel it feels. This whole mess for lack of a better word is…well shit. But the stress of dealing with it or _not_ is hurting you and your baby."

Bonnie stopped herself and took several breaths to try and stay calm. She knew the woman was right she just wanted an answer on how to deal with it.

"I can't tell you what to do, after all I'm only your doctor, but as a mother I can tell you the father of your kids might not be your first choice. But as long as he is willing to be the best he can for his child then he deserves at least a chance."

"And if he screws up? Runs out of chances?"

Dr. Bryan smiled "Then you kick his ass…straight out the door"

Ten minutes later Dr. Bryan walked out to call Stefan back in.

"There are no signs of any contractions or labor. I think Bonnie should be okay as long as she stays calm and relaxed; stressed free"

Stefan smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around Bonnie letting her and the baby's heartbeats beating in steady rhythm calm him completely.

Bonnie tried to lighten the mood for her sake as much as Stefan's "Guess there's no chance I would be getting out of here soon? Hospital food sucks"

Stefan and the doc laughed "Not on my watch. I'm going to recommend you stay in the hospital over night for observation as a precaution followed by two days bed rest. I want you off your feet and as relaxed as possible." She stressed every word.

"Anything you say doc. Thank you" she whispered.

The woman smiled at her "I'll leave you two alone"

"I called your dad and reassured him you were okay. He says he still has some seminar left before he can come back but he sends his love" Stefan whispered into her hair.

"That's okay, I have you" she leaned into him.

Caroline, Matt and Tyler all poked their heads in with huge smiles "And us!"

* * *

Elena stood on her old doorstep filled with anxiety. Even before she left Jeremy wasn't her biggest fan and there was no doubt in her mind things were any different. She knocked hoping someone was home.

Jenna answered her prayers and froze for only a second in the doorway when she saw her. She pulled her into a tight hug and stepped aside to let her in.

_Maybe it won't be so bad_ Elena thought

"So, where have you been?" Jenna walked past her into the kitchen to finish packing up dinner.

Elena followed "New York"

"Wow, the big city. You in school?"

"Yeah I'm finishing my last year"

"Well at least you're not a high school drop out. I must have done something right" she turned to open the fridge

"Jenna-"

"Don't. Your safe and in school I can't ask for more"

The front door opened "Jenna you here?" Jeremy yelled.

"In the kitchen!" she yelled back

He stopped in his tracks when he came in and saw Elena "What are you doing here?"

_Ouch_ "Not the welcome I was hoping for. You hate me"

For what seemed like an eternity Jeremy just looked at her like she was a stranger. He seemed to be contemplating walking away but then he crossed the space between them and hugged her.

"Look you're my sister; I can never hate you and I will always love you." he pulled away from her "And even though I've forgiven you that doesn't mean I like what you did and it doesn't make everything okay." He turned away from her completely before she had time to say anything

"Jenna I'm going to check on Bonnie at the hospital okay"

Jenna nodded "Send her my best will yah? You know how much I hate hospitals"

Elena grabbed Jeremy's arm before he had the chance to move "Wait, what happened to Bonnie? Is she okay?"

He gave her a good hard look not sure if this was the smart thing to do "You can come with me and find out"

* * *

The young nurse named Kat smiled at Stefan as she came out of Bonnie's room. She gave him thumbs up to let him know her vitals were good and a finger on her lips telling him she was asleep.

He nodded thankfully and cracked the door open quietly trying not to wake the sleeping witch. She always sensed him though and opened her eyes. He was beside her in a flash sitting on the edge of the bed to help her sit up.

"Where is everyone?" she asked groggily

"I finally convinced them to go home and they have made me swear to keep them updated." He said with a light chuckle "Damon and Elena are still here"

Bonnie cringed at the darkness in his tone "That might be a good thing. We all need to talk"

Stefan tried not to growl at the woman he loved "I don't have anything to say to them right now my focus is you"

"I think we need to face a very harsh reality Stefan; we haven't moved on"

"Come on what are you talking about?"

"We moved on and got on with our lives because they weren't here in our faces everyday. I focused on the baby and with Tyler and Matt's help you got passed a lot of your anger and we pretty much forgot all about them. We didn't even say their names. Especially when we found each other it was so easy to just _enjoy_ life and each other."

She touched a hand to his cheek "But now their back and all the pain and anger that we have buried is erupting like a volcano. Grams used to say you have to forgive the people that did you wrong; not for them, but for yourself. It's the only way we can really move forward"

"What if I'm not ready to forgive?"

"I think your missing the moral of the story here" she smiled wryly

"He's my brother Bon. Its one thing when a stranger stabs you in the back but your own brother? That cut me deeper than I would like to admit"

"I know, I feel the same way about Elena. The last person I expected to hurt me was someone I loved like a sister. It hurts, but- if I know Damon which we both do, he won't leave now that he knows the truth" she whispered sadly

"I guess I don't expect him to. I wouldn't if it was me." It literally pained him to say that

The pain she saw in his eyes made her want to cry again. This wouldn't be the first time she silently begged for the baby to be Stefan's.

He got up and hesitated for a minute before leaving the room. When he came back Damon and Elena were right behind him.

Damon had a very resolved look in his eyes while Elena looked more than a little uncomfortable and even sad. Someone must have filled her in.

"I'm glad you and the baby are okay" she whispered

Bonnie tried to crack a smile "Me too. Damon-what I said-I was angry, but I know that deep down I can't keep you from this baby. Especially if you become the father I would want around my baby"

Bonnie held Stefan's hand as he faced his brother. This was hard for him too.

"I realize sooner or later I have to accept that I will never be the biological father of Bonnie's baby and that you will always have that title…but I'm just- not ready to forgive you yet" his voice broke slightly

Damon surprised himself-not to mention everyone else- with a sad and calm smile "Bonnie was right. I don't have a right to just walk back here and demand to be apart of that baby's life; I have to earn that right. So how about we just agree to focus on the baby for now and then, when figure out how to deal with Elijah, we decide how to deal with this?"

Bonnie gently squeezed Stefan's hand and he closed his eyes before taking a step forward to stand before Damon. The eldest Salvatore's cold blue eyes were soft towards his brother. For the first time in Lord knows when, Stefan shook his brothers hand "Agreed"

* * *

Stefan leaned on the doorway to the bedroom "What do you think your doing?"

Bonnie froze "Um…going to take a shower"

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Bryan said _two_ days of rest" he came into the room and lifted the leg she had placed on the floor back on the bed receiving much protest.

"She said I'm suppose to relax not stop living"

"She also said stay in _bed_" he tickled her until she was laughing hard and gave in

"Okay, Okay! Well how else am I going to move around?" she was still giggling

His gave her a chaste kiss and he disappeared "Stefan? What is he up to?" she asked her tummy.

When he came back he didn't say a word just picked her up and walked in the direction of the bathroom "What-what are you doing?" she laughed but she was curious.

The scene before her made her speechless. Candles were lit; the hot tub was filled with an aromatic bubble bath. Stefan put her down so that she was standing and without a word he caressed her cheek and helped her out of her t-shirt.

Bonnie was too transfixed to do anything but watch as he helped her out of her shorts next followed by her underwear and picked her up again only to sit her gently in the tub. The water was the perfect warmth.

Stefan's intense gaze made her mouth dry. He was taking care of her. She watched in awe as he took her loofah and caressed along her shoulder down to her arm.

With every stroke and caress he kissed her. Every touch and lingering kiss was intimate. The sensuality of it all made it hard to believe he was only bathing her.

It was the most tender caress when he got to her stomach; gentle loving motions that made her melt. In his eyes there was nothing but raw passion and love for her.

_Dammit Stefan will you stop looking at me like that! _She was biting her lip too hard to talk

He smiled. _Why?_ His caress went lower then and instead of the loofah, Bonnie felt the soft touch of his hand on her inner thigh.

She gave a sharp intake of breath_ Because I wanna jump your gorgeous bones and I can't because I'm suppose to take it easy! _She finished with a very huge spoiled-brat-like pout.

Stefan laughed until his body shook with the action which earned him a soapy slap in the head.

All the bubbles in the tub started floating up and around the bathroom. Bonnie felt the power rise within her and she was happy; her baby was happy too and was going to be okay. She drew energy from the water and pulled Stefan into the tub with her laughing at the big splash he made.

No words were shared between them just pure child-like laughter. She pulled him into a soapy kiss but neither one of them cared. Stefan pulled off his soaked t-shirt and tangled his hands in her wet hair kissing her passionately.

The outside world didn't exist. It didn't matter what craziness was gonna happen tomorrow; today-wrapped in a soapy embrace- they were happy.

**AN- So back at school again, my timetable is full up to ying yang and I have just about 2 months before exams again, sigh. Hopefully I can get out chapters in between. Reviews always welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**AN- First things first I'm so sorry for the never ending wait. Exams almost killed me but they were good, they are over and I'm back! Thank you guys for the well wishes, the patience, all the reviews and for those who favorite and keep track as well, thank you so much! There is a little twist in here I'm glad it came to me after watching that so-called finale. Anyways I've kept you all waiting long enough, enjoy!**

_No words were shared between them just pure child-like laughter. She pulled him into a soapy kiss but neither one of them cared. Stefan pulled off his soaked t-shirt and tangled his hands in her wet hair kissing her passionately._

_The outside world didn't exist. It didn't matter what craziness was gonna happen tomorrow; today-wrapped in a soapy embrace- they were happy._

Outside the boarding house was a sunny and calm atmosphere which to Stefan was only another sign of the hurricane that was coming their way.

It had been a week since their scare and Bonnie and the baby were perfectly happy and healthy. He would have been happy too except they had already made Elijah know Damon and Elena had the moonstone. It was only a matter of time before he showed up.

"Would you relax we're ready" Bonnie tried to assure him.

"You're wasting your time Bon, Stefan has entered his brooding cycle. Give him a minute and another line will show up on that forehead of his"

Despite himself Stefan smiled. He could remember a time when some of his brother's insults were amusing and even funny. He wondered if he could ever forgive him and go back to that.

Tyler on the other side of the room was feeling the same anxiety. There wasn't a full moon for another week he would be almost powerless against this dude when he showed up. But he was here anyway; Bonnie and Stefan were family.

Alaric handed him his sawed off shotgun loaded with wooden shells. It calmed him some.

Damon shook his head "If he is as old as I think that might not do much. But anything to get rid of this ass-"

"Damon" the intensity of Bonnie's voice let them know something was wrong.

Stefan was at her side in an instant tuning into his senses trying to pick up any movement outside of the house.

"I just-had a strange feeling"

Without warning all the windows shattered sending glass flying everywhere. Damon crouched over Elena and Stefan guarded Bonnie like a human blanket. Alaric and Tyler rushed to their feet guns aiming at the door.

The front door flew open and as if strolling on air, Elijah walked in. "I know this is a trap" Damon knew that tone of voice very well. He almost sounded bored.

Tyler and Alaric fired off their guns in perfect unison aiming at him from two different angles. It didn't seem to do much though leading Damon to jump in and try to stake him directly.

Elijah grabbed him long before he could even raise his arm, broke his arm with an echoing crack and threw him into the wall.

Alaric reloaded and kept shooting only to realize Elijah was no longer in his line of sight. He came behind him before anyone else could react and broke his neck like a twig. Elena fell to her knees to check his hand and breathed in relief that his ring was there.

Stefan sped to try and stake Elijah himself while Tyler took his space in front of Bonnie gun in hand. Punch for punch Elijah blocked Stefan effortlessly in a blurry battle. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when Elijah swiftly grabbed Stefan by the neck.

"Stefan!" she called out

She moved from behind Tyler and without hesitation sent Elijah flying through the air into the nearest furniture using her magic to hold him in place. Damon reached for the stake Stefan had dropped and threw it to him.

Elijah fought against Bonnie's magic causing her to use even more strength. His motions were slowed but he was still moving and Stefan used the advantage to drive the stake through his heart.

Like every vampire to meet their end by a stake Elijah withered and wilted turning a shade of grey as he fell to the ground.

For a minute it seemed everything was over. They even breathed collective sighs of relief that he was dead. Then to everyone's shock Elijah revived, ripped the stake from his chest and jumped up as if nothing happened.

With everything in her Bonnie chanted the spell she had been practicing in rapid fire. As the wind picked up Elijah charged at them only to stop short stuck on the invisible barrier that Bonnie had created around him.

Elijah laughed "I must say I'm impressed. I heard about you, the descendant of the famous Emily Bennett. You're stronger than I thought you would be at your age, I wonder why?" he winked at her baby bump.

Bonnie smirked, her eyes daring him to give her a reason to show just how strong she was. He was now a prisoner in her own version of the tomb spell; unable to move more than a few feet in any direction.

Stefan looked to the wooden stake on the floor "How are you still alive? I staked you…you were dead"

Elijah shook his head in disappointment "Tsk tsk. Honestly, do you know nothing of your vampire heritage?"

"Enlighten us" Damon groaned as he twisted his arm as it slowly healed

"I'm an Original."

"Oh well that explains a lot. So what, you're the first vampire?"

"I said I was _an_ Original not _the_ Original."

"Your point?"

"My _point_ is I am very hard to kill"

Bonnie smiled at the challenge "Good to know"

He smiled back at her fascinated by the energy she was giving off "So tell me? What exactly do you plan to achieve by keeping me trapped here? After all I'm not the one you have to worry about"

"What are you talking about now?" Damon sneered

"I'm talking about the vampire who really wants to break the curse."

"And here I thought that was you"

"Well of course you did. Reading between lines isn't exactly your specialty Damon. You do realize that except for your lovely witch I could have killed everyone in this room with no effort? If you used that brain of yours perhaps you would have seen that _you're_ not the ones I'm after"

Typical Damon when his pride was hurt rushed at him only to be held back by Bonnie.

"Enough, who really wants this curse broken and why don't _you_?" Bonnie asked frustrated.

"The most powerful living vampire. He's an Original of course, more than a thousand years old and I promise you, compared to him, consider me Bugs Bunny"

Tyler scoffed "Bugs Bunny? Seriously dude?"

Elijah just shrugged "It was a good cartoon"

Damon and Tyler looked at him like he was nuts. "Oh come on 'Eh, what's up, doc?'…that was funny" Elijah chuckled to himself as he seemed to be remembering the good old days. Tyler couldn't help but snicker.

Stefan was laughing on the inside. Right now he could only focus on the thought of going against the most powerful vampire. _Piece of cake!_ He thought with heavy sarcasm.

Elijah waved off his Bugs moment "Anyways not important. Where were we? Oh yes, I have no desire to break the curse because there is no sun and moon curse. Werewolves change on a full moon and vampires can't walk in the sunlight; that's the way it has always been"

Tyler looked at him "Are you sure?"

"He is my half brother. Our mother had an affair with a werewolf and he was the result. When he became a vampire a curse was placed upon him by witches so that his werewolf side would remain dormant. We ingeniously created the sun and moon curse story because we knew vampires and werewolves alike would help him find the stone out of their own desire"

"Creative" Damon rolled his eyes "So if this vampire is as powerful as you say how come I've never seen or heard of him? Or anyone else for that matter?"

"He's a recluse" Elijah laughed humorlessly "Only the members of the Originals and their servants see and talk to him. Unfortunately I have found myself outside of that little circle"

Stefan was putting everything together now "So you were going to use the stone and Elena to get back in"

"Not quite. I sent message through a servant that I would find the Petrova doppelganger and the moonstone and he would give me something I desire in exchange. Except I had no intention of giving him the stone or Elena; I want to kill him"

"But you said 'we' created the myth about the curse. Why did you help him?"

"Haven't you done stupid things to help your brother?" when Stefan couldn't answer he continued "I would have done anything to help him"

Elena shook her head as she got up from Alaric's side trying not to think of herself as a bargaining chip between vampires "Why do you want to kill him then?"

"Aside from the fact that he is the most feared and hated of all vampires I have my own reasons. We can stand around talking about the details all day the fact is, keeping me locked up here won't help you. Once he finds out I won't be bringing him the stone he will come for it himself and I'm one of the few who has a chance of killing him"

"You just said he's a recluse"

"He's also psychotic and desperate. He has wanted to break the curse for a thousand years. He will take Elena and he will kill anything in his path."

He rolled his eyes at their unconvinced expressions

"Imagine him as a hungry tornado thirsty for blood. He comes, and your little town will be nothing more than an insignificant hole in the ground when he's done. Once he gets what he wants he's going to move on to his next goal"

"Kill his backstabbing brother?" Damon suggested. He didn't realize the irony of his question until he said it. _Damn._

"Perhaps, but he's more concerned with creating an army of hybrids just like him. I can assure you if that happens, you all can forget about living happily ever after"

Bonnie tried to ignore all the anxiety she felt just from listening to him. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

Tyler was on the same page; he hated feeling anxious "What's this guys name anyway?"

Elijah seemed to be far away when he answered "Klaus"

* * *

Damon and Tyler were cleaning up some of the broken glass and smashed furniture while Elijah and Bonnie continued their staring match that had been going on for almost twenty minutes. They were both trying to figure each other out.

"Are you just going to leave me here until my brother comes?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him "I don't know what to do with you"

"You're a Bennett. Trust your instincts"

"Alright. My instincts are telling me that you really want to kill your brother. Can you when the time comes? I don't know if you will. They are also telling me that we are in over our heads and unless we get some miracle then we won't be able to stop him"

"I already told you ten minutes ago I will kill him and I will protect Elena. When it's all said and done I'll leave"

"I know what you said but why should we believe you? And how do you plan to kill him anyway?"

"He took my family from me. There is nothing I want more than to take his life from him."

She saw a glimmer of emotion in his eyes and her instincts told her it was the truth. "Okay, so how do we kill him?"

He smirked "There is a dagger that can kill an Original. I have spent many years looking for it with no luck. There might not be enough time to find it now but during the ritual to break the curse Klaus will be at his most vulnerable. A witch, such as yourself, with…a little help could weaken him enough for me to go in for the kill"

Bonnie took a step toward him with folded arms "What kind of help?"

In the other room Alaric rubbed his neck absently "I wonder how many times I can break my neck before it does something permanent to spine?" he thankfully took the glass of water Elena handed to him and drank it all on one go.

"Emily made sure that the ring protected any one wearing it. You'll be fine" Stefan tried to reassure him.

"Yeah tell that to my neck" he got up stretching all the kinks in his neck and back as he did so "I'm gonna go through Isobel's research see if I can find anything helpful about the Originals"

"Okay, we'll call if anything. Get some rest" Stefan nodded as he led him out.

Alaric wasted no time speeding off thinking how the hell they could possibly fight a thousand year old vampire hybrid. Elijah maybe helpful now but he was a man after his own desires. He didn't give a shit about them and would turn on them in a heartbeat.

He pulled up to his house in no time. As soon as he walked up to his door he felt a sharp pain in his head and collapsed into a nearby bush. A man with a crystal looking left eye appeared seemingly out of nowhere and carried his unconscious body to a black SUV.

* * *

"No"

"Stefan-"

"_No_" he stressed the word

"He doesn't think any harm will come to me or the baby. They are my ancestors after all"

"And your going to take his word for it?" he asked her incredulously.

"Not his word, Emily's. I checked it's in the Grimoire. I can tap into the power of my ancestors and I can use that power to kill an Original"

"No" he said again leaving no room for argument. Funny he forgot it was Bonnie he was talking to and she was as stubborn as they came.

"Stefan, I'm going to be a mother in two and a half months I can't have vampire hybrids and Originals running around at will. Grams told me that it is a witch's duty to keep the balance in nature. Klaus alone upsets that balance he has to be stopped"

"We agreed you wouldn't get in the middle of this fight Bonnie and now you want to risk your life and the baby's? Let someone else do it!" he yelled. He didn't mean to get angry but his family was at stake. _Sue me_

"_Who_? Tell me Stefan who else are we going to ask to do it? The next full moon is in a week. Unless you have some other very powerful witch in your back pocket there is no one else!"

"You have already been to the hospital once don't ask me to watch that happen again!"

"_Nothing_ is going to happen to us!"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair "Dammit are you always this stubborn?" he yelled in amazement

"Yes!" she yelled back

They both stared at each other breathing heavily. They didn't fight much but when they did it was like a full blown work out. At least they didn't accidently destroy any furniture this time…

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time causing them both to chuckle.

"Water?" he offered

"Yes" she smiled thankfully

He took both her hands in his when she finished drinking "I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"And I'm sorry I yelled back" she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead

"We agreed"

"I know. I know we did but what else can we do?"

"Find another way"

She sighed "And if there isn't?"

"Ahem" Tyler cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway "Uh Caroline is outside. I tried to tell her not now but you know her, she's not going anywhere"

"Oh boy" Bonnie whispered wasting no time heading for the half broken front door. "Caroline! What brings you by?" she was as cheery as she could muster.

"Um you guys weren't answering the phone-wh-what happened to all the windows? And the door?"

"Uhhh I had a really bad craving for chocolate cake today and Stefan tried to cut me off. The baby wasn't too happy about that" So not the best lie in the world but it would have to do

"Wow. Remind me to never deny a pregnant witch _anything. _Especially chocolate cake"

Bonnie chuckled at that

"Can I come in?" Caroline was trying to get past Bonnie but she stood her ground.

"Um see there's a lot of broken glass everywhere-" she shook her head for effect "Not good. Not safe"

"Well it can't be that bad if your all still inside" the witch realized if she kept Caroline outside she would get suspicious and the worst thing anyone could do was make Caroline suspicious.

Bonnie stepped aside and let her pass. In the living room Stefan and Tyler were the ones cleaning up the glass.

Caroline stopped in her tracks when her eyes landed on the very charming man standing in the middle of the room. "Hi"

"Hi I'm Elijah" he outstretched his hand for her to shake but Bonnie grabbed her arm away from his. Of course the action didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"O-kayy then. Nice to meet you"

Bonnie did her best to pull Caroline's attention away from the vampire stuck in the living room "You know now is _really_ not a good time"

"Who is Mr. tall, dark and handsome?" Caroline whispered her curiosity was officially peeked.

"An old friend of Stefan's" a better lie this time

"Does this have to do with Elena and Damon?"

She pretended to think about it "Yeah…mhm, yup"

"Bon I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy. You promised" Caroline did her best disappointed voice.

"Yes she did" Stefan chipped in glad at least Caroline was on his side. It only earned him an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"I am taking it easy. Why do you think I asked for chocolate cake? I was just going to kick back and relax"

"Okay well I was actually here to ask you guys if you're coming to the dance. I mean retro, crazy outfits, could be a lot of fun" she was giving her famous Caroline excited smile and it made the witch want to feel that way too.

"I don't know Caroline I feel like I'm barely at school as it is lately especially with the pregnancy. I don't think the dance is such a good idea"

"Bonnie you always loved to dance and I'm pretty sure dancing won't put too much stress on the baby. So unless there is another reason…" she trailed off studying her best friend. She was perfectly cool with Bonnie being a witch and Stefan being a vampire but she never asked too many questions. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Bonnie is everything okay?" she glimpsed at Elijah with the question in her eyes and of course he charmingly smiled at her.

Bonnie glared at him in warning "Of course everything is fine"

"This dance may be a good idea Bonnie. A sense of normalcy might be welcome to your otherwise…supernormal lives" he winked at her causing her to growl. Why was she keeping him alive again? Oh right she didn't know how to kill him yet.

"Okay how about this I will think about it and get back to you ASAP"

"Yay! Alright, I actually have to get back I'm helping with the decorations" she pulled her friend into a hug before waving goodbye to Elijah who bowed his head.

Tyler handed the dust bin to Stefan and called out to her "I'll walk you out Caroline I need to head out myself. Call me if anything?" he looked back at Bonnie and she nodded

It was only when the door shut that she realized Damon and Elena weren't in the room.

"Guys?"

The two people in question strolled into the room looking like they just had a disagreement of their own.

Stefan furrowed his brow "What's going on?"

"Queen Martyr over here wants to offer herself up to Klaus"

Elena just shrugged "Just until we find a way to kill him"

Damon was seething "Unbelievable, we're trying to save your life and you want to throw it away?"

"Don't start this up again Damon"

"I hate to say it but I agree with him."

Elena and Bonnie both went bug eyed at Stefan's statement and Damon threw his hands in the air in celebration "Thank you!"

Stefan ignored his outburst "I don't know what it is with you women and sacrificing yourselves but your both crazy if you think that will happen"

"May I interject?"

All eyes suddenly turned to the Original standing in the middle of the room. One hand in his pocket and the other relaxed at his side; he was the very definition of debonair.

"I think Elena and Bonnie offering themselves is quite admirable. Bonnie is obviously more at risk and I understand the concern so take Elena's offer. In truth the only way Klaus will be vulnerable enough for me to kill is for the ritual to happen. If Elena participates it will make everything easier."

"So we just let her die?" Bonnie asked.

"Not necessarily. There are a few avenues we can take. She can choose to drink a vampire's blood just before and when he kills her she will come back. Or we can let her die then Bonnie can use a spell to bring her back"

Elena was surprisingly okay with those options "I'll do it"

Damon was stunned "Wait a sec; I know you don't want to be a vampire"

"No I don't. But I don't want to die either. I think Bonnie is strong enough and she can bring me back"

Bonnie suddenly felt on the spot "Whoa thanks for the vote of confidence but I don't know if I can do that."

"Don't sell yourself short. You are a lot like Emily and she could do things most can't even imagine"

Bonnie didn't know why but something about the way Elijah said that made her think he and her ancestor were allies once.

"Even if Bonnie can bring Elena back what do we all do until the next full moon? Kick back and relax?" Stefan asked using his girlfriend's previous words.

"We don't know what spies Klaus has in this town. Knowing him he will show up when we least expect it. The best thing you can all do is live as normal as you can until the ritual. I will do everything in my power to keep Elena safe until then."

_Trust your instincts Bennett._

Bonnie tuned everyone out and listened to her instincts. Her baby had a good sense for what was going on and as far as she could tell the baby was as calm as ever around Elijah. Elijah may be a threat but for now they needed him as an ally.

"I don't know why but I think he's right. Since no one in this room is going to allow me to do anything that could help us we might as well join forces with Elijah. Let Elena pretend to be a sacrifice, let him protect her until then and I will have to pull something out of nothing to make sure she doesn't die. And on that note, I have a 60's dance to get to"

"She can't be serious" Damon whispered is amazement

Elena raised her hand "I have no objections and I'm going to sit this dance out"

Bonnie nodded once in her direction "First things first…"

After a few choice spell words every broken window, broken furniture and the front door were repaired as if nothing happened.

Elijah smiled "Oh now you're just showing off"

* * *

"They're staring at me"

"I'm staring at you"

She laughed. Okay so she was overreacting. No one was looking and who cares if they did? The only stare that mattered was Stefan's.

"I just don't see how we can have any fun when we have an Original trapped at the boarding house and another on his way to wreak havoc on this town"

Stefan stopped in his tracks "Unbelievable. This was _your _idea"

"Technically it was Elijah and Caroline's idea I just went along with it"

"Something I will never understand" he whispered.

"We live the life of any supernatural. There is always something around the corner we can't stop living just because. Right?"

"I guess…"

"Besides we need Elijah. And we need to have fun tonight. So can you please just accept that I am a witch, I have a job to do and I'm going to do it one way or the other?"

Instead of an answer he dipped her earning him a delighted squeal. He laughed at her response and shook his head "Nope"

When he pulled her back up he held her loosely with his arms for a minute. She knew what he was thinking.

"Stefan I promise the next time you and I go to the hospital it will be to welcome this baby into the world"

He got serious "You can't promise that."

She was sad all of a sudden. His nightmare could still happen.

He hated seeing her sad "You know what you're right. Let's just enjoy tonight"

Stefan pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and spun her like a top before pulling her close to him and kissing her. Chubby Checker's 'The Twist' started playing and Stefan broke the kiss with the strangest of smiles.

He declared at the top of his lungs with absolutely no shame "This is my song!"

Before Bonnie could even laugh he twirled and twisted her around him. They twisted like it was 1960 and no one was watching. Laughing, twisting and smiling they danced until the song ended and another began.

Stefan pulled her close and looked at her like he just realized something "I love you. No matter how crazy you drive me with your stubbornness I love you"

She bit her lower lip in a failed attempt to hide her blush "I love you too"

Out of nowhere a highly energized 60's dance train pulled Stefan in the middle of it all and carried him away from the giggling witch. She cheered and clapped as he gave in and danced along with everyone else.

Bonnie decided to have her own fun until he came back and spun herself around losing herself in the music. She smiled as she spotted all her friends.

Caroline and Matt were doing something looking like the mashed potato but not quite there yet. Jeremy and his new girlfriend were...doing the robot? Even Tyler was on the dance floor. Everyone was having good time.

She stopped when her eyes landed on Damon. He had his hand out for her to take and she stared at it not really sure if she should.

"I just wanna talk" he waved an imaginary white flag and was glad when she took his outstretched hand

For a moment he was quiet taking the time to just enjoy having her in his arms again.

"So, talk" she finally said staring at him expectantly

He took a breath and stared at her "I- should have never left. I should have never hurt you in the first place. You made the mistake of caring about me and I made the mistake of throwing that away. I ran because I knew I was wrong; we both were. And I didn't wanna see that hurt look in your eyes for another minute"

"Damon-" she tried to cut him off but he pushed on. He was determined to tell her everything.

"I loved Katherine. It was a sick and twisted- not to mention destructive- love I'll admit and it became an obsession. It was everything love shouldn't be. Then I fell for Elena because she was everything Katherine wasn't and in my head that made her perfect. I loved her for the wrong reasons and I never really sat down and got to know her for her"

Bonnie was in stunned silence so she just kept dancing waiting for him to continue.

"With you-at first I just admired your feisty, bad ass attitude that kept me on my feet. Then I realized even though you were 'judgy' and sometimes too good for my taste you had a fire in you that I couldn't ignore. I love you Bonnie and I was stupid to never tell you that. I was stupid to let you go"

He stared at her seriously for a minute "Stefan is a lucky bastard and if he is ever stupid enough to let you go I'll kill him"

"Wh-where is all this coming from?"

"Just in case things don't go the way we want when Klaus shows up I want to make sure you know how I feel" When she just blinked at him like he was going nutty he continued "That said- I want you and my brother to be happy." It was the hardest thing he had to say and she knew it.

"You want me and Stefan to be happy? Be careful Damon, I might start to think you're growing soft" she smiled slightly trying to make light of the conversation but she was really _really _trying not to tear up.

"Well we wouldn't want that." He twirled her around so that her back was to him "But I'm serious, I know I cant make up for what I did over night and I am now like 80, 85 no 80 percent sure that I have no chance of ever getting you back so the only thing I can do is promise to be there for our kid no matter what"

She looked back at him and saw the truth in his eyes. It was all a little too much. Thank goodness he had the good sense to twirl her away from him at that very moment right into Stefan.

Damon gracefully bowed to his brother and walked into the direction of the punch bowl.

"I think hell just froze"

Bonnie was still in shock. She had to shake her head a few times "What?"

"I don't think I've ever _ever_ heard my brother talk like that. Not that I didn't know this already but you are something special Bonnie Bennett…you not only got _the_ Damon Salvatore to apologize, _again_, but he just said he wants us to be happy. Even after claiming he basically still has a 20 percent chance of winning you back" He said in disbelief

She laughed, immediately back to normal once she settled in Stefan's arms "Maybe he had an epiphany."

"Yeah I'd rather believe that Bonnie Bennett magic had something to with it...its just more believable"

"Okay but is he right about that 20 percent Mr. Salvatore?" she smirked playfully.

"Are you kidding? The Jaws of Life couldn't tear you away from me Bonnie Bennett. He's got no chance in hell"

_Damn right he doesn't_ she thought with a grin "I'm glad you're being so light hearted about Damon; and surprised."

"Don't get your hopes up I still have thoughts about driving a stake through his heart in his sleep. I'm just trying to be cheerful…I think I got another crease in my forehead from this moonstone saga"

If the music wasn't so loud the entire dance would have heard Bonnie's outburst of laughter. Stefan was wise enough to cut off her laughs with his lips for fear people think the woman he loved was crazy.

When they broke apart Alaric was standing right beside Stefan "May I?" in a gesture for a dance

Stefan had no problem "Sure, just as long as you take care of her"

"Of course" Alaric smiled as he took Bonnie's hands "Oh and Stefan"

He turned around to him "Don't come back until I'm gone" Stefan nodded in compliance "I will not come back until your gone" with that he just walked off.

It was only then that Bonnie realized Alaric wasn't himself. He just compelled Stefan! She tried to turn, well _run _away and call out to Damon but he grabbed on to both her arms holding her in place.

"Shh now, now we wouldn't want to cause a scene darling" he gave a chilling kiss on her forehead.

"Where is Alaric? What have you done to him?" she didn't have to say his name she knew it was Klaus.

He completely ignored her question and rubbed her baby bump "I _love_ babies; their so innocent…untouched"

The lights flickered in response and he smirked "He's fine as long as nothing happens to me while I burrow his body"

He twirled her with grace and moved lightly on his feet looking down at her with pure fascination. To an outsider it probably seemed very intimate. Bonnie could do nothing but follow his lead and dance with him.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Oh I'm sure my brother has already informed you of what I want…although, things do change" he smirked again eyeing her stomach.

Bonnie couldn't place it but she was getting an increasingly sick feeling the longer she was so close to him and the more he kept looking at her stomach. It was a warning.

"You tell the rest of your little Scooby gang I'll be meeting them all soon. Tell my brother I said hi" he whispered the last part in her ear giving her cheek a light caress.

He disappeared almost as if he had never been there. Damon and Stefan were at her side immediately. Klaus had also compelled Damon to stay away until he was gone.

"Did he hurt you?" Stefan asked worriedly his concern completely outweighing his anger.

Bonnie shook her head "No, but I have a sick feeling hurting me is the last thing on his mind" she whispered unconsciously holding her stomach. The warning she felt turned into huge imaginary road signs in her mind all saying the same thing…

'Protect the baby, kill Klaus!'

* * *

"What the hell man? You didn't say your brother could possess people!" Damon growled. He really didn't like being helpless and that's how it felt to be compelled. _Damn I really need to stop doing that to people _he thought

"Obviously he has a very powerful witch working for him. If he wanted to kill you all you would be long dead; he's planning something else. _That's_ what we need to focus on" Elijah may have been acting calm but he was furious. Klaus was here which could only mean war.

A loud thud came from outside the boarding house. Bonnie was visibly scared and for whatever reason she looked at Elijah as if he had the answer.

"Release me"

Bonnie hesitated for a moment but they were really no match if his brother had shown up. She began chanting ignoring both Stefan and Damon shouting at her "Bon don't!"

As soon as the spell was lifted Elijah sped outside before anyone else had the chance to object. Alaric had been dumped on the driveway of the boarding house. He was unconscious and standing over him was a very bloody Zachary.

"Lea turned on us. She got scared and told Klaus everything"

"If that's true then why aren't you dead?"

Zachary forced himself to stand upright "He wanted me to give you a message; 'The child is mine'"

Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena were all outside now. Damon knelt down to check on Alaric who was just waking up. From the look on his face he knew he didn't have a clue what was going on but he was fine.

"That's it?"

Zachary nodded "'The child is mine' that's what he said"

Stefan was at Zachary's neck growling "What does that mean?"

Elijah's hand on his shoulder made him stop "It means Klaus isn't just after Elena anymore. He wants Bonnie and the baby"

**AN- Another cliffhanger, I kinda feel a little guilty. Thanks again for all the patience it's been l hell leaving my baby for so long. Reviews always welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN- Thanks to everyone for the reviews...SealedSecrets, Vamp213, Lily_CullenSalvatore, Trinity71, lily and anadams to name a few, thanks guys. This chapter picks up right after the last one and anadams this chap should answer your question. Enjoy!**

'The child is mine'

The words rang through the silent house staining every wall with their meaning. Honestly if Stefan wasn't in control of his senses he would have gone to find Klaus and tear him limb from limb for even uttering the words. But he couldn't leave Bonnie's side. Not with a threat so big. He was angry and frustrated but worst of all, he was scared.

Pacing left and right at one end of the room Damon found himself in a very strange place. Fear was not something he was used to and it scared him that he was even scared. It meant that they were in some serious shit.

Like Damon, Alaric was in an unusual place of worry. They were all teenagers yes, -well sort of- but they were so much more. He not only thought of Elena as a daughter- _even if he had never said so_- but Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, and the guys had become friends.

He didn't know why but he felt the need to protect them all as much as he could. If there was anything Klaus showed him that night was that he was powerless to do that. As he ran a hand through his tangled hair, he thought with a heavy sigh _Maybe they all were…_

None of them felt the dread Bonnie felt. Her skin wasn't the same caramel glow it had been just a few hours before; she was pale and looked as if she hadn't slept in days. A threat against her, against Stefan, she could handle it. But this- Klaus laying a claim to her child- she was terrified. So much so that she was completely unaware of Elena comforting her.

"Why would Klaus go after Bonnie? What could he want with a baby?" Elena asked as she held Bonnie's hand breaking the silence.

Elijah sighed. He seemed to sympathize "Bonnie is carrying a dhampir; the child of a vampire parent and a human parent. Except in this case that human parent is also a very powerful witch. Bonnie's baby will be the first of its kind; possibly one of the most if not_ the_ most powerful hybrid in existence."

He paused as he suddenly realized the magnitude of Klaus' declaration over the young witch's child.

"Klaus is also the first of his kind. If he bites that child to say dhampir wouldn't be appropriate. The child will be the most powerful supernatural being this world has ever seen." He focused on Bonnie very seriously "Klaus can then try to use your child to turn others; to create a new super race."

"Fuck" Damon dragged out the word through gritted teeth.

Stefan had already put the pieces together but hearing everything out loud took him to the brink of the darkest place in his mind. His worst fears were coming to life and he knew he would do _**anything**_ to stop it.

Elena digested Elijah's words and stood without letting go of Bonnie's hand "Stefan, you have to let Bonnie do what she has to. The way I see it you have no other choice"

He slammed his fist through a near by wall causing both girls in the room to jump. It was the last thing he wanted to hear even if he knew it to be the truth..._**Anything**_ _to keep them safe _he told himself.

Elijah appeared at his side "You wanted to keep the woman you love out of the line of fire. Well now she's the target and the only chance we have of stopping Klaus"

After several moments Stefan turned to him with deadly eyes "If something happens to her…I will find a way to kill you" he finished menacingly as he pulled his fist from the hole he created in the wall.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders slightly almost confident it wouldn't come to that "So be it"

The room fell silent again; the emotions of everyone in the room lacing the air with thick tension. Elena decided they needed to focus on anything except the possibility of Bonnie and the baby being hurt. Fear may be a powerful emotion but so was hope.

"So Bonnie can tap into the power of her ancestors. How does she do that?"

Damon wiped a hand over his face as he forced himself to think. _Of course_ "Just go back to where they died. Witches can mark a place with their power when they brutally kick the bucket so to speak. I can't think of a better place than where Emily and all the witches were burnt. It's on the outskirts of town"

Alaric was sure he was asking for everyone else in the room "How do you know all that?"

"I've known my fair share of witches in the past. And I tried to save Emily during the massacre" his characteristic smirk faltered a bit.

Bonnie managed to look up at him but her eyes were unreadable. "We'll go tomorrow." she stated in a shaky voice, she whispered "Thank you" to Elena and walked out of the room.

Everyone's eyes followed her out of the room and they all felt the cold grip of fear that she was channeling.

"We should go" Damon said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. The unusual emotions running through the elder Salvatore were threatening to burst out of him and he needed to escape. He could only imagine how Bonnie and his brother felt.

Stefan had his eyes trained to the spot where Bonnie was sitting on the couch "No. I want you guys to stay. You too Ric." He looked at the man before he had the chance to argue "We should all stay under the same roof for now. Klaus is dangerous, we need to protect each other but most importantly we protect Bonnie and the baby"

None of them could argue with that.

"Don't worry about us I know my way around" Damon put a hand on Elena's back to indicate that she should follow him.

Stefan just muttered a quiet "Ok" in response.

Alaric felt like a burden all of a sudden "You know what I'm sure I can find my way around you don't have to-"

"No, I'll walk you up"

"What about me?" Elijah's voice stopped them in their tracks.

Stefan barely turned to snarl in his direction "I don't care what you do. Just hold up your end". Stefan didn't stick around to watch Elijah disappear through the front door he only just managed to lead Ric to one of the guest rooms the whole time his mind was focused on Bonnie.

Upstairs Bonnie gripped the hard wood of the dresser as she tried to steady herself. The morning Stefan had his nightmare was coming back to her as she fought to keep herself from losing it.

_Bonnie tried to slow her breathing as she looked at him worriedly "What happened in your dream?"_

"_I- I don't know exactly. Vampires and werewolves were fighting over something- I'm not sure what it was. Somehow we got caught in the middle of it and you- you were hurt"_

"_You mean dead" she said quietly_

_His eyes closed at her words. He didn't even want to hear it._

_She hated to ask but she had to know "Why wasn't I pregnant? Did something happen?"_

"_I don't-the whole nightmare was just in flashes. Nothing really made sense" _

It dawned on Bonnie that she overlooked a very important fact; visions weren't always clear. No pregnancy didn't have to mean she lost the baby but that it was taken; by Klaus. Why was this only making sense now dammit?

Bonnie fell to the bed as the tears fell. She held her stomach as tight as she could as if the action could allow her to reach out, hold the baby and protect it from the dangers of the world.

Out of nowhere Stefan appeared kneeling in front of her pulling her chin up so that she could look at him. He covered the sides of her face with his hands and wiped the tears away even though they kept coming.

One of the important things about their friendship was the telepathic link they shared. It came so easy to them it was if they had it for years. It was a connection that no one could sever. Pulling himself up to rest his forehead against hers he did his best to think happy thoughts. It was no surprise he gave her an image of them holding a beautiful baby girl.

Well, the baby being a girl in _his_ mind was a little surprise but he didn't think much about it he just wanted to calm her as much as he could. He closed his eyes as he let the fantasy take over.

_Everything will be okay_ he told her.

She tried to smile but couldn't hold back the sob that escaped. He kissed her then; it was soft and tender, only long enough for her to be distracted.

_Everything will be okay _he told her again. This time he forced himself to believe it.

Bonnie took several deep breaths and allowed herself to indulge in the vision Stefan had created. She had to be strong somehow. She had to believe it would be okay. She had to.

When he felt she had calmed down enough Stefan got up taking her with him and cradled her in his arms so that he could put her at the top of the bed. He wiped away the remaining tears and gently kissed both her eyelids. When Bonnie finally opened up her eyes to look at him she saw the unshed tears he was visibly fighting to hold back.

She touched the palm of her hand to his chest and she understood. He felt helpless. The only way to keep the two people he loved most safe was to put them in danger. She gave a light tug on his t-shirt and he followed suit and joined her on the bed.

Stefan listened carefully to the heartbeats in the room; Bonnie's rapid one that was gradually slowing down and the baby's steady heartbeat. In the midst of all the drama the tiniest, most vulnerable of them all was completely content despite the whirlpool of emotions Stefan was sure it could sense. Almost as if, as if it knew something they didn't.

He wanted to hope, he needed to hope. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Maybe, everything _would _be okay…

* * *

Damon threw his leather jacket on the bed as Elena closed the door behind her.

"Hey" she placed her hands on both his arms to get him to look at her "After tomorrow Bonnie will be strong enough to defeat Klaus and everything will be fine"

"We don't know if Bonnie will even survive that kind of power."

"Stop being so pessimistic she's strong. You need to stop using so much energy worrying and hope"

He raised a brow at her statement "You do realize you are talking to _the_ Damon Salvatore right?"

Elena let him go and folded her arms causing Damon to throw his arms up like a child.

"How can you be so calm? There might not be a way to bring you back, you know that."

"You don't think I'm terrified of dying? Terrified that the only way to survive all this is to become a vampire? But we all can't sit back and worry it's no good to Bonnie or her baby. Someone once told me 'Worrying is like a rocking chair, it gives you something to do but it gets you nowhere'"

He gave her a look that he was slightly impressed "Who told you that?"

She smiled as she remembered "Jeremy did. He thought Van Wilder was cool"

Damon let out a puff of air and rubbed the back of his neck "This is all new to me you know. Hope, _fear _and giving a damn about other people's happiness;I mean I love Bonnie-"

He paused only a second to gauge her reaction. When he got none he continued "But those two, they're it for each other. I screwed up big time so I know I don't stand a chance"

"Well you have a chance to be better and from what I've seen since we've been back you already started doing that"

"Maybe, but now some psycho hybrid from the beginning of time wants my kid. You know _my kid_ that I haven't even seen yet. Stefan has been there for Bonnie this whole time and I haven't. He's got a bond with that baby that I might-that I might never have" he finished quietly

Elena blinked in disbelief. Damon just confessed something she was sure two weeks ago he would rather bring to his grave "You will. Just give it time and _when_ you get that chance, make the best of it"

"When did you become so good at pep talks?" Damon shifted the weight to his right foot uncomfortably. Since they were already talking about things he'd rather _not _talk about might as well get everything out there "When this is all over what happens to you and me?"

She smiled a little "I'm glad you wanted to protect me and I'm grateful but I think you and I both know that when this is all over there is nothing left for me and you as a couple"

He nodded in silent agreement and gave a slight chuckle "What were we thinking huh?"

She laughed and shook her head "We weren't."

* * *

Alaric, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie walked through the half naked trees up to the old house that stood over the ground where the witches were burnt. Elena had opted to stay behind and wait for Tyler deciding she was a lot safer than Bonnie was until the ritual.

Bonnie enchanted the boarding house with a protective spell just to make sure. She wasn't as uneasy as she was the night before but worry still settled in the pit of her stomach.

Surprisingly, Elijah was already waiting for them.

"You came?" the witch asked not hiding her surprise

"I told you we all want the same thing"

All the guys stared Elijah down and he stared back in enjoyment

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes at the overflow of testosterone surrounding her "Let's just get on with it boys" she and Alaric walked up the steps with Stefan and Damon following behind.

Elijah called out to them "I wouldn't advise you two to go in there"

When they ignored him and kept on walking he simply smirked "Suit yourselves"

The floorboards creaked as they all filed in one after another. Damon looked around at the old wood and flicked his jacket "This place gives me the creeps." As soon as the words left his lips he clutched his head in pain.

"Bonnie- I didn't mean anything by it!"

She had the most innocent face of the century "I'm not doing anything Damon"

Stefan grabbed his head too. Bonnie was sure she distinctly heard Emily's voice when both brother's rings stopped working and they began to burn. She realized the witches didn't want them there.

"You guys have to go outside, now!"

"Can't-move" Stefan choked out

Bonnie breathed in and closed her eyes muttering some spell. As soon as the hold on them was gone both vampires were outside the house with their tails between their legs. They had no chance against a hundred angry dead witches and they knew it.

"Yeah we'll just-we'll be out here" Damon took a seat on the steps ignoring the 'I told you so' glare from Elijah.

Stefan let out a breath and sat beside his brother clearly trying to be okay with everything.

"I'm curious, does Bonnie know?"

Both brothers looked up curiously but soon realized the question was directed to Stefan "About what?"

"You're past…as a ripper"

Stefan stared at him seriously "There is nothing that Bonnie doesn't know"

Elijah smiled "Yes, but to know and to see are two very different things. A man like you would be very useful to my brother"

"Well then we don't have any thing to worry about then; I'm not that man anymore"

"You better hope not. One thing about being psychotic, you're unpredictable, irrational and you just don't give a shit. There is no way to know what is going on in his head but I do know what he wants and he could use you or the man you once were to do it"

Stefan could feel an old rage rise in him as he took in Elijah's words.

"A ripper, a Bennett witch and a hybrid child…you three are now the most valuable things to Klaus." He raised his arms in surrender "I'm just giving you a little more motivation to go along with this"

Before Stefan could say anything Alaric was calling them inside. They all followed him to a room where what seemed like a hundred candles were lit and Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room.

"You sure it's safe for us to be in here?" Stefan asked uneasily. He felt even more uneasy when Elijah stopped in the doorway caution visibly etched on his features.

Bonnie nodded "At least for a few minutes they really don't like vampires"

"That's an understatement. What's with the creepy whispering?" Damon looked around his blue eyes glowing in the candle light

Alaric cleared his throat "It's uh, the spirits of the witches that died here"

Bonnie looked pointedly at him "I just told you that"

Shaking her head in slight amusement she took a breath "Here goes." Before she could start the spell, her eyes went wide and she was completely still.

"Bon?" Stefan cocked his head hoping for an answer

She blinked only once "No."

"Emily" Damon, Stefan and Elijah said in unison

Her eyes flickered to Elijah first "Eli"

He took a brave step forward "Emily. It's been a long time"

She raised a brow with a ghost of a smile "You look well"

"You know me" he smirked playfully

Damon and Stefan looked at each other with the same question…_What the hell?_

Stefan butted in "I think you know why we're here"

Emily's eyes were more serious when she looked at him "Bonnie has shown me everything"

"Well?"

"There is a price…this amount of power will put a heavy strain on Bonnie. It could kill her"

"But it doesn't have to right?" Alaric tried hoping Stefan and Damon wouldn't blow gaskets.

"Nothing is certain"

"Alright can you cut it with the riddles Emily? This isn't just Bonnie's safety"

"I am well aware of that Damon"

He opened his mouth to make a retort but shut it quickly

"This is a dangerous path; one that will test not only Bonnie's strength, but all of yours as well. Klaus must be stopped" without another word Bonnie's head fell and they knew Emily was gone.

Stefan was on edge again "You okay?"

She gave a weak smile in response and closed her eyes. As she whispered the words of the spell the flames of every candle blazed upwards and the whispers of the witches got louder and more confusing. All of a sudden Bonnie screamed out in pain.

"Bonnie?"

They were all thrown back as Bonnie's screams got louder and tears escaped her closed eyelids. She was in pain and there was nothing they could do to intervene.

The screams stopped, the candles blew out and Bonnie stumbled over like she was about to pass out. Stefan rushed to her and she let him hold her up. "Its okay, don't worry. I did it"

* * *

Tyler hurried down the stairs hoping he could get this meeting with his uncle over and done with. Alaric had called him before the sun was up and he was barely able to contain himself when he learnt of the threat against Bonnie.

It was kind of unusual to see all the werewolves in human form sitting around in his living room. Tyler nodded to each of them in greeting before turning to Mason.

"What's this about?"

Mason smirked a little "It's time I told you something nephew"

"I got something to say first" Jules got up with folded arms "Your _nephew_ has been lying. He knows where the moonstone is; he's known all along"

"What is she talking about?"

"I followed him. He gave the stone to those vampires and the pregnant girl." She spat

Tyler growled low in his throat. It was a silent threat that didn't need to be said out loud. _Be careful._

"You would trust them over me?" Mason asked

"Vampire or not Stefan is my friend and yeah I trust him. He didn't give me some bullshit story about some family heirloom. I know what the moonstone is and why you all want it. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Don't you get it Tyler? We need it!"

Tyler sighed. He didn't want to be the one to break it to them. "No you don't. There is no curse"

"What?"

"The sun and moon curse doesn't exist"

"What are you talking about? How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know I'm telling you it's not real"

"No, he's lying. He doesn't care about us he wants them to have it" Jules insisted

"You don't think I would jump at the chance to change whenever I want? I'm one of you remember"

One of the werewolves named Tom stood from his place on one of the sofas "He's right Jules. He's one of us and it doesn't matter that he gave them the stone he will always be one of us"

The other werewolves in the room nodded in agreement. Once apart of the pack always apart of the pack; that was their motto.

"Mason, you asked me to trust you. Trust me on this it's not real. Whatever you have planned don't do it"

Mason looked at him long and hard glancing at each of the other werewolves in the room "I'm sorry Tyler, but we have wanted this for too long. Now, are you with us?"

Tyler shook his head disbelievingly and walked out of the room. _As if they didn't have enough problems?_ He thought in exasperation.

Meanwhile Zachary tried his best to reassure his fellow vampires that everything would still go according to plan.

"Lea betrayed us. The only reason you live was to send a message" one of them said

"Lea is a backstabbing bitch who will meet her end soon enough. You can trust me on that. And as for why I'm still alive; details. We still have a shot at this. The Salvatore's are not going to let anything happen to their precious witch or the doppelganger, they will help Elijah"

"Elijah doesn't give a damn about us Zach he doesn't want the curse lifted. He just wants revenge"

"We went over this, he has to let the ritual be completed for Klaus to be vulnerable enough and that's when we strike! We let him get rid of that maniac and then we make damn sure the ritual is complete. Now Klaus has wanted this forever so the night of the first full moon is when this goes down"

One of the vampires stood "I don't think I can stand another century with Klaus walking around."

"Damn right" said another

Zachary took a seat and relaxed somewhat "So that's it then, we break that curse and walk in the sun again."

They all seemed to agree.

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes with her arms outstretched as she got a feel of the new powers flowing through her. It was all intensified with the breeze blowing around her displacing fallen leaves and branches. She felt empowered and more connected to nature than ever.

"How does it feel?" Stefan snapped her out of her trance

"I can't explain it. I feel stronger than I've ever felt. Maybe even strong enough to have some hope" she smiled slightly hoping to ease his worry.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. _You scared me back there_

"You have the power of a hundred witches, Emily's included, I think you can have a little bit more than just _some_ hope." Elijah offered

"What's the deal with you and Emily by the way? She obviously trusts you which is pretty ironic since Originals disturb the natural balance to everything. Care to explain?" Bonnie folded her arms as she waited for an answer

Stefan was surprised to see the older vampire turn scarlet "The first time I crossed paths with Emily she lit me on fire"

"Sounds familiar" Damon quipped with a smirk and Bonnie ignored him

"Since I can't die that way as you can imagine it hurt like hell. Not to mention she left me burning for a little while"

Damon whistled "Definitely sounds like Emily"

"I decided she was…" he trailed off trying to find the word "…a challenge and I let her live."

"You _let_ her live?" Alaric found that hard to believe. From what he knew of Emily she was no pushover.

"To be honest she gave me one hell of a fight." He said with a chuckle "It just wasn't worth the hard work or the pain. She knew what I was, what my brother was and why I was in Mystic Falls; to confirm Katherine really was a vampire"

"Ok still don't get why you and her were on such good terms"

"I'm an Original and she's a witch, there is no such thing as good terms between us. We were however amicable as we came to share a common goal."

Stefan tightened the arm he held around Bonnie's waist "Your brother dead"

He nodded "Emily decided I was the lesser of two evils. I respected her and somewhere along the way I think she came to respect me" the look on his face suggested something much more

They all shared looks of disbelief and bit back smirks. Damon didn't hide his grin

"So basically you had a thing for Emily. I get that. You know what I don't get, why doesn't Klaus just kill you? I mean he has to know you hate his guts right?"

Elijah's face became expressionless "My brother is very arrogant. He doesn't think I or anyone else can kill him. He doesn't know we have Bonnie"

They were interrupted by the sound of Damon's cell phone ringing

"Elena, everything okay?"

"You all need to get here now. It's Klaus"

"He's there?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Tyler he can't come in but he wants all of you here. Damon, he keeps showing up with a dead body. You guys need to get here" she rattled off frantically

"What th-? Alright we'll be there" Damon hung up and turned to face his brother ready to pass on the message

"We heard"

"Let's go" Bonnie said

"Bon-" he started ready to fight her on this

She looked at him and he reluctantly picked her up "Hold on tight"

Damon turned to Alaric "Ric?"

"Go" he insisted

Damon and Elijah became a blur as they took off to the boarding house behind Stefan and Bonnie. When they got there Bonnie and Stefan were frozen stiff in disbelief. Thirteen innocent women were lying on the driveway in front of them mangled and broken.

The elder Salvatore had done his share of bloodshed but this was a little extreme even for him.

Klaus was leaning very relaxed against the front door as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The sight made Bonnie sick. She balled her hands into fists ready to tear him apart but before she could take a step forward she was given a righteous kick in the kidney.

Looking down at her baby bump she sighed in resignation. She had to wait.

"How nice to see my brother again…plotting against me"

Elijah masked his anger at his brother's presence with ease "I thought we agreed the exchange would be done outside of Mystic Falls"

"I agreed to nothing. The ritual will be done here in Mystic Falls on the night of the first full moon which by my calculations is less than a week away. Now, the moonstone brother" he outstretched his hand

There was no point in holding him off now. The ritual had to happen. Elijah motioned for Bonnie to give him the stone and he handed it to his brother swallowing whatever hatred he held. He would get his vengeance soon.

"Its amazing how something so small could cause so much damage. And how lovely that you were its keeper" he smiled looking to Bonnie

Stefan changed his face to its true form snarling and ready.

Elijah moved in front of her before Stefan made matters worse "Why all the dramatics brother?"

Klaus pushed himself off the door pursing his lips "There are rumors that Katerina is dead"

Elijah nodded "She is."

Klaus seemed to think for a moment "Well since you all robbed me of the pleasuring of killing her myself…" he spread his arms wide in a manic action and looked around at each of the bodies "I'll admit this doesn't make up for the five _hundred_ years Katerina eluded me…but I do feel just a bit better" he smirked and blood drops fell from both his fangs sending chilling shivers through the pregnant witch.

Elijah was the only one completely unaffected by his brother's actions. "You knew you would have the stone and Elena has agreed to be a sacrifice. This," he looked at one of the brunettes on the ground "was unnecessary"

"Haven't you learned by now brother, I don't kill because I have to, I kill because its fun!" he roared.

"You're crazy!" Elena shouted from inside the house

He was at the doorway in a flash bloody hands gripping the door frame "Now I will come back for you when the full moon comes and do yourself a favor, don't try anything stupid"

Damon moved to strike but Elijah held him back giving the young vampire a slight shake of the head

Straightening and twisting his head to give an audible crack Klaus turned to leer at Bonnie "And I'll see you _very_ soon"

Just like that he was gone.

Tyler came out as soon as Klaus left reading Stefan's mind "Let's get the mom-to- be inside huh?" his voice held all the anxiety his face was hiding

She took his hand without hesitation and hurried past the bodies on the ground her heart breaking for the nameless women.

Stefan grabbed his brother's arm before he could move "Bonnie will have to invite us in"

"I thought that was the protective spell. When did you pull that off?"

"When you were waiting in the car before we left for the burial ground I signed the house over to her. I figured if Elijah could bust in here so could Klaus. I should have thought of it weeks ago"

"Before we left? That must have been a trip for you to get out"

"I did what I had to"

Damon nodded understanding completely. He turned to face the witch on the other side of threshold expectantly "Please can I come in?"

She was still a little too rattled to smirk at him "Stefan, Damon you may come in" she moved aside to let them in

Elijah stood behind them with a raised brow "Ouch"

"That's just the way it is. I can't just have you walking in here. What do we do about-?" her eyes glanced at the young women behind him

"I will take care of those. You all need to focus on getting some sleep, you're gonna need it"

Bonnie closed the door so she didn't have to see Elijah taking care of the bodies. Klaus was sadistic grade-a psychopath and she couldn't wait to kill him. She would be doing the world the greatest justice.

She was two feet from the door when there was a knock "It's me, Alaric"

Bonnie opened the door and let him walk in on his own just to be sure

"Everybody okay?" his eyes went to Elena then back to Bonnie

"No harm done, except maybe psychologically" the witch chuckled shaking off the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her again.

Tyler hugged Bonnie tightly glad she seemed so strong despite everything

"Look guys besides that crazy asshole we got big problems. My uncle is still coming for the moonstone"

"The moonstone that we don't have anymore, didn't you tell him it's pointless?"

"I tried. They wouldn't hear it. Whatever they're going do the full moon is when they're going to do it. It's when they'll be at their strongest"

The werewolves had no idea what they were up against. This whole other world with the Originals and Klaus didn't exist to them. They could turn everything very ugly and the vampires who were sure enough to join in would surely make it even worse.

Vampires and werewolves were already at war and now, now they were after something that couldn't even help them and they were both desperate to get it. Desperation made them capable of anything.

They all stood looking from one to the other in anticipation of what was to come. Tyler, Alaric and Elena shared a glance then Elena looked to Damon who kept staring at Bonnie's stomach. Stefan and Bonnie couldn't stop staring at each other. Despite not looking at each other in that moment a link was shared among them and everyone's thoughts, however jumbled, were the same.

So many things could go wrong: Elijah could betray them, they couldn't bring Elena back, Bonnie got hurt and the list went on. It was as if they could each hear the ticking of the clock counting down to that inevitable moment when the shit hit the fan.

When the full moon came they would all be at the epicenter of a war. When it came, all they're strengths and weaknesses would be tested. The scariest part was none of them were really sure if they could even survive the test.

One thing was definitely clear; whether they were ready or not, they would find out soon.

**AN-For anyone who thinks the idea of Elijah/Emily is weird I apologize but I just hated the idea that yet another gorgeous vampire fell for Katherine so I switched it up just a bit. I promise this drama will be over soon and all your questions should be answered. Reviews welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**AN- So I'm sure many are disappointed with no updates for such a long time. Life got in the way and I can't make any promise that it won't happen again but I'll do my best to get this story out and to an end soon. I want to thank all those who have kept reading, favorite and so on as well as all the reviews it makes me happy that so many like it. This chapter takes place right where the last one left off and it's the longest I've written so far, I hope you enjoy!**

_When the full moon came they would all be at the epicenter of a war and, all they're strengths and weaknesses would be tested. The scariest part was none of them were really sure if they could even survive the test. _

_One thing was definitely clear; whether they were ready or not, they would find out soon…_

Pessimistic. That was the only word Stefan could use to describe himself at the moment. He had put on his best reassuring smile for Bonnie but he couldn't push back the sinking feeling that something would go terribly wrong.

And he was thinking of all the ways things _could_ go wrong.

_Think of something else, anything else. _It _was_ a beautiful dayhe started. But what day was it?

Well you know things are bad in the noggin when you completely lose track of the days Stefan realized. Is it Tuesday evening or Wednesday? _Come on Salvatore _

He was not only pessimistic at the worst possible time to be so but he was sure he was on a fast track to completely losing it. The only thing keeping him sane now was the beating of the baby's heart; completely calm and steady.

_Again, very strange_ he thought.

He looked down when Bonnie unconsciously crossed her fingers as she watched the sun begin its descent. He could tell what she thinking without even listening to her thoughts. She was hoping that the calendar was wrong and the next full moon wasn't for another month.

According to the big bad Klaus the full moon was less than a week away. But that was about five days ago when he said it. Shit, there goes all hope for positive thinking.

The boarding house had been so quiet in the last half hour it was easy to hear the clock ticking away. It was making him crazy! _There it goes again_ he shook his head with an eye roll. Stefan chanced a glance at the clock on the wall and it read seven.

Mason had called Tyler a couple hours ago to let him know Jules was missing and asked if he had seen her. Ty had tried once again to talk sense into his uncle even deciding to spill the beans on the whole operation hoping he could convince him to back off.

With all that information Ty still seemed to have no impact on the elder Lockwood. Mason told him they would find Jules no matter who had her and then hung up on him. His head was apparently tougher than Tyler's.

It was understandable that Mason couldn't accept the curse wasn't real. To chase something your entire life only to find out it didn't exist, that's got to be tough Stefan mused. Hell he knew someone who had first hand experience with that.

His brother had spent almost a hundred and fifty years trying to free Katherine from the tomb only to find out she was never in there. Talk about a blow to the face.

Stefan's eyes suddenly found Bonnie's. There was no doubt in their minds that Klaus had Jules. Now he had his werewolf and there wasn't a damn thing they could do to stop that. Of course as luck would have it he probably had a vampire and a witch already too. _And_ a back-up plan if necessary.

Just freaking perfect.

The only puzzle piece left in Klaus' plan was Elena. She knew she would have to die no matter what the outcome and Bonnie still hadn't figured out a way to save her yet. Damon had given her his blood just in case and she was clearly troubled at the prospect of being a vampire.

All things considered though, she was doing her best to be a brave soldier.

When Klaus finally came for Elena the time and what day it was wouldn't even matter anymore. The full moon would be fast on their heels and a bloodbath not far behind; the werewolves on one side, the vampires on the other and the gang smack in the middle like jelly in a donut.

The only positive Stefan could immediately think of was that Bonnie and Damon had convinced Alaric a little earlier to sit this fight out. They couldn't afford anymore casualties and someone needed to make sure Caroline, Matt, Jenna and Jeremy were as safe and as far away as possible.

Ric had objected of course and he gave a dramatic eye roll when Damon had told him "Sorry buddy" with that smirk of his.

He eventually had no choice but to agree with their logic though. "Alaric you're practically a hunter, Jeremy and Caroline know a little bit of the supernatural while Matt and Jenna are completely clueless. But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter who knows what. You could all end up being hurt because you don't stand a chance against Klaus and that's not on an option."

Bonnie had folded her arms to make her point and Damon added his two cents "We're not saying this to make you feel bad but the fact is you guys are human and you need to be kept safe just in case Klaus has something else planned."

Alaric finally sighed hanging his head in defeat "Okay. But don't hesitate to call me if you need me. Be safe guys" he said to each one of them and he had given Elena and Bonnie a tight hug before making his way out.

Another tick from the clock snapped Stefan from his thoughts. 7:15. When did it get to 7:15? He watched as Damon poured himself another glass of whiskey and sat back down. It was the only thing _he_ could do to keep himself quiet. This waiting thing wasn't the older Salvatore's specialty by a long shot.

And Tyler, feeling the slight effects of his impending transformation, kept wandering from room to room sitting and standing trying to give himself something to do before _he_ lost it. He finally sat down beside Damon taking a glass of whiskey with him.

"Waiting sucks" he muttered.

It really did. Stefan pulled Bonnie in his arms realizing the time was coming. It was finally getting dark.

There was a knock at the door and Elijah's smooth voice came from behind it. Stefan went to open it with more than just a tinge of anxiety "What is it?"

Elijah got to the point "There is something I think will help Elena"

"Then what are we waiting for? We've been waiting in this house long enough" Bonnie said from behind her boyfriend. She was ready to step out the door but Stefan held her arm before she got far "You're not serious?"

Bonnie squeezed his arm "I want to be done with all this Stefan, the faster the better. The longer we just sit here nothing but negative thoughts are gonna come swirling in and screw us up. I'll be fine" she said strongly.

He ignored her pointed look. Of course she knew what he was thinking "The hell I care I'm not leaving you alone with him" Stefan stated in a firm voice leaving no room for argument. He marched ahead of her turning back only to ask "Coming?"

_This is so not the time but take-charge Stefan looks so hot right now _she mused to herself with a little smile as she took the hand he held out for her.

"You guys go ahead, we'll stay with Elena" Damon called out

Tyler gave a loud groan earning him a look from Damon

"Suck it up Lockwood"

By the time it had gotten to 7: 30, the three people waiting in the boarding house were literally about to die of anxiety. Playing cards when almost certain death was near wasn't enough of a distraction.

Elena put on her jacket and headed for the door "I can't sit in this house another minute I need air"

"There's plenty in the house ya know"

"Damon, if I don't get out of this place I'm going to officially freak out. Look I know you wanna keep an eye on me as long as you can so you and Tyler are welcome to join me" she said turning back to face him.

Tyler followed suit "I'm with her on this one"

"Well why delay the inevitable? It's not like we all aren't headed for a painful death anyway" Damon rolled his eyes, swung his jacket over his shoulders and followed them outside.

Tyler and Elena ignored his comment and just enjoyed stretching their legs. It was dark now but the moon still wasn't close to being up yet.

Damon put his hands in his pockets and looked up. "This whole thing sucks"

"What happened to being hopeful?" Elena looked at him

He shrugged "Not my style"

Elena shook her head with a small smile. Damon was really just…Damon.

They both turned to see Tyler pacing every few seconds. "What's wrong with you?" Damon said looking Tyler up and down as he fidgeted.

"I think I should go before I change. I need to get there before the rest of you anyway. Unless of course you want a free show of me in my birthday suit Salvatore"

Damon scoffed "Please. Try to contain that ego Lockwood; the world is only big enough for mine"

Tyler smirked but it was gone by the time he looked to Elena "Look- I know I didn't exactly welcome you back with open arms but I just wanted to say…I don't hate you. If Bonnie and Stefan can try to get over the past no reason I shouldn't"

"I appreciate that Tyler" the brunette said softly

The young Lockwood nodded at her and looked back to Damon "Take care of yourselves" he said before jogging off into the shadows.

Damon was surprised the young pup actually seemed sincere when he said that. He was about to comment when something caught his senses. Elena walked up to him picking up something was wrong "Damon?"

All of a sudden he held on to her hands staring behind her with a tense expression.

"What is it?"

The look on his face answered her question. Damon straightened and Elena turned around to face what would be her death sentence. On the driveway of the boarding house Klaus stood looking calm, cool and collected. He clearly thought he had all the cards.

"Are you ready my dear?"

She took a deep breath and a couple seconds before she nodded "I'm ready"

Damon's grip on her got tighter "This is bullshit" he said looking down at her

"We don't have a choice Damon." She freed her hands from his and pulled him into a hug "Please don't do anything stupid" she whispered.

"Listen to her Damon, there's no need for anyone to get hurt" Klaus smirked earning him a growl

Elena pulled away from Damon and walked over to where Klaus stood as slowly as she could doing her best to delay the inevitable. "Come now darling, I haven't got all night" he drawled. As soon as she took Klaus' hand, they were gone.

Damon's phone beeped just as he made the conscious stupid decision to run after them; it was a message from Stefan telling him to meet them at the witch manor. He sped over to the old house to see his brother, Bonnie and Elijah in deep conversation and two people he didn't recognize; a man wearing a black graphic hoodie and a very attractive woman.

"Elena?" Stefan asked him breaking conversation. He already knew she was gone.

Damon just shook his head in response.

"Then you don't have much time to make a decision" the woman said stepping forward to look at Bonnie. She had a British accent.

"Who are you?" Damon looked at her pointedly. He was never keen on meeting strangers

"Rose. And I assume you're Damon"

"What would make you assume that?" he asked studying her

"You've worn that leather jacket for what? A hundred years now. Makes you pretty easy to spot"

Stefan grinned. He always told him that jacket would give him away in a crowd

"Funny. Why are you here? And what decision are we supposed to be making exactly?"

"She's here to help" Elijah interrupted their banter "Rose owes me a debt and after all these years she's finally come through. She's found us a reaper."

Damon blinked "A reaper?"

"Yeah, they think he can bring Elena back" Bonnie chipped in

"Aren't reapers supposed to be like fairytale or something?" he asked turning back to the Original

"Aren't you?" Rose challenged. She had a point.

"Reapers are every bit as real as vampires and werewolves. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not there. Reapers bridge the gap between the living and the dead. They can only be seen by people who are in between death and life and to them they look like any normal human being."

Elijah picked up where she left off "Vampires are undead, an anomaly if you will, existing between death and life. Hence, we can see them although most young vampires such as yourselves don't know the difference."

"And why not?"

"Because it takes a certain level of experience to know a thing or two that's why." she raised a brow in his direction. Damon realized she spoke with a kind of superiority that came with living for a long time.

"Oh I love an older woman" Damon smirked

Rose ignored him although the slight upturn of her lips betrayed her amusement "Young vampires are only concerned with trivial things like getting their next meal or compelling their way to a brand new Porsche. You don't pay attention so you tend to walk past them without even realizing you didn't catch a heartbeat."

"If you looked at one long enough you may get a glimpse of their true form which isn't pretty to say the least" Elijah said glancing only slightly at the man who was so quiet he had almost forgotten he was there.

"Ok not that I don't enjoy a history lesson or whatever but how is a reaper going to save Elena?"

It was at that moment the man removed his hoodie and faced Damon. He seemed to be no more than 20, dark hair, and he had a remarkably handsome face too. He looked normal. But it was his eyes that startled Damon; they seemed to be black holes to hell.

"Like witches reapers maintain the balance." He started in a smooth voice "Usually bringing someone back from the other side has consequences but, as with all things, there is a loophole; a trade of souls. If I can get a soul to replace Elena's then I can send her back across the veil." The reaper's voice suddenly went eerily dark at the end "But _only_ if I have a soul to restore the balance."

The vampire's ice blue eyes widened in that unique way they always did as the wheels turned in his head "Klaus' soul"

The reaper nodded only once "There are many on the other side who want him dead. Powerful witches mostly, and they wouldn't have a problem with this as long as it is a trade."

"Okay then so what's the problem? What decision does Bonnie have to make?"

"There is still no guarantee Elena will come back untouched. It's a witch's rule of thumb, what's dead should stay dead. A piece of the other side might always be with her, creating a link. Since Elena isn't here to decide for herself Bonnie must decide if she is willing to take that risk on her behalf"

"So much for no consequences" the vampire mumbled. He did a double take when a gruesome distorted image of bone and rotting flesh flashed across the reaper's face.

"I don't think we have much of a choice at this point. Hopefully nothing happens and Elena will be fine. Just tell me what I have to do" Bonnie looked at him swallowing a little. Elijah wasn't kidding about their true form not being pretty

After he gave Bonnie the proper instruction she wasted no time doing the spell, the power of her ancestors making it easy to do. Stefan was obviously relieved it didn't seem to put any strain on her.

"The spell should anchor her soul long enough for me to make the switch. A few moments of death on this side may be a day or week on the other. It's up to the rest of you to make sure I have Klaus' soul in her place or Elena will stay dead"

The group nodded and watched him replace his hoodie before disappearing into thin air. Damon was more than ready to get the show on the road

"What now?"

"Now its time for me to get the hell out of dodge" Rose said almost eagerly

"Not coming to join the fight?" he turned to face her

Rose lifted a brow "My job is done and my debt is paid. I've already pissed off Klaus and spent centuries running for my trouble. Perhaps another time when the stakes aren't so high"

"I never thought an older vampire would be so concerned with stakes. It would have been nice to see some of that 'experience' in action. Shame" he smirked

"You never know Damon; maybe we'll cross paths again. If you survive that is" she gave him a wink, a wave to the others and disappeared.

Shaking his head slightly and getting rid of his smirk Damon turned back to the others "Alright back to the important stuff. So we let Klaus' witch do the ritual yadda yadda, when he starts to turn Bonnie tears him apart and Elijah here goes in for the fatal blow."

They all nodded in agreement. That was the plan

"But oh yeah! Stefan and I gotta make sure the werewolves and the vampires don't completely _fuck_ us by ruining everything. Tell me again why you didn't kill your buddy Zachary?"

Elijah squared his jaw "At the time I had other concerns. If he is stupid enough to go after the stone he will die before sunrise"

"Ya know if you had just -I don't know- told him the truth about the curse we wouldn't have to be dealing with a bunch of vamps not to mention a bunch of clueless pups in all this"

"I upheld the pretence of the curse because no one else needed to know it wasn't real. It would have defeated the purpose of creating the myth in the first place"

"This is gonna be one big fucking mess you know that right?"

"You talk a big game Damon. For once in your life why don't you quit you're bitching and prove just how tough you _think_ you are"

Stefan and Bonnie couldn't help but snicker.

Damon made a very childish mocking face and rolled his eyes "Let's go"

* * *

Elena stumbled trying to keep up with the guy Klaus had given her to. What was up with his freaky eye?

"Where are we going?"

He did nothing but grunt. Maybe he couldn't talk.

She stumbled over another rock "I can't see"

Several torches went a blaze in a clearing ahead of her and she could see a young woman who for a split second reminded her of Bonnie, standing over a stone pulpit and another surrounded by a ring of flames.

"It's nice to finally meet you Elena. My name is Nyssa and I'll be your witch this evening." The woman by the pulpit said with a sadistic smile.

Elena thought maybe she could get through to her "You don't have to do this you know, you can let us go. Please. Don't you both know what kind of monster Klaus is?" she asked looking between her captors

"Save it sweetheart. We chose a side; the winning side and there is nothing you can say to change our minds"

Elena swallowed…so much for talking herself out of this one.

Mr. Glass Eye as she nicknamed him since he seemed to have no name shoved her close to the other woman and she too was surrounded by flames. What else was there to do but introduce herself? It's not like she was going anywhere "Hey. I'm Elena"

The woman looked at her "Lea. And I know who you are. You're the reason I'm in this mess" she spat

It was sadly true "Sorry"

Elena breathed trying to calm herself. She only hoped things would be over soon. Klaus suddenly appeared with a third woman that she assumed was Jules and flung her to the ground nearby turning to signal to his witch. A third ring of fire was created locking Jules in too. She seemed to be struggling with herself.

"What- is -this?" she asked looking to Elena "I know you know something. This is about the moonstone right? W-what do they want with us?" she asked again shakily grabbing her stomach as if in pain.

Elena looked at her solemnly. She felt bad for her.

Jules read the look on her face "Oh shit. We're all gonna die aren't we?"

Movement caught their attention and they all nervously faced Klaus as he walked towards them again bouncing like he just won the lottery.

Then again the perfect lottery tickets _were_ right in front of him. In three adjoining circles of fire stood Lea, the vampire, Jules, the werewolf and Elena the doppelganger. Klaus stood marveling at them as if they were a great masterpiece.

"I love the idea of having three women to sacrifice. The perfect trifecta"

Like Jules and Elena, Lea was trying to stop herself from shaking "You bastard! You said I was forgiven!"

"I say a lot of things darling, you should have known better not to believe it. Now _pipe_ down before I stake you through the heart prematurely"

Empty or not, the threat made her shut up. This was it for her she knew, no point in throwing a fit over it. But she refused to go down without a fight. Biting back her smile, Lea folded her arms and sat comfortably in her little circle.

In the wooded part of the forest the vampires waited patiently watching the flames at a reasonable distance so that Klaus wouldn't detect their presence. It was imperative that they stayed hidden. If Klaus knew they were there they would all be dead in seconds.

A part of Zachary wondered if all this was really necessary since the curse actually had to be broken for Elijah to kill Klaus. But after being servant to Elijah for all those years he also knew how much Elijah didn't want that to happen.

He had spoken of it time and time again after all. Only to Zachary did he ever confess his belief that the world would be worse off if vampires had that kind of freedom. Elijah had a strange respect for humans that Zachary never understood and would _never_ understand.

Why should they care about them? Humans took every moment of their lives for granted and he told Elijah as much but the Original was still adamant on the curse being broken. Every time he saw him it was the same. Almost like a broken record; no curse broken and Klaus dead. That was all he cared about.

Well he should have never taken for granted Zachary's desire to see the sun again. Perhaps hundreds of years of wanting to be free made him as crazy as Klaus. He shook away the thought, they needed to do this.

Once it was over and Klaus was dead Elijah could use the little witch to reverse the ritual he was sure of it. This is why they were there; to make damn sure they got the moonstone in their hands and leave their side of the curse broken. After all they couldn't have werewolves having freedom too.

To hell with what Elijah wanted. They would see daylight once more, no ring, no spell, but free to walk as they pleased. It was this desire that drove them and they were ready to fight for it. They were ready to die for it.

As soon as Klaus was done with his psycho babble the ritual would begin. Then they just had to wait.

More than eager to get things started Klaus turned from the girls to walk over to his witch "I finally have the moonstone. I spent five hundred years looking for this. Make the pulpit" he commanded as he handed it to her.

"The moon is almost at its apex. It's time. Do you remember what you must do?"

He nodded slightly "I remember"

She dropped the moonstone unto the pulpit and it caught fire. The spell left her lips as she closed her eyes and it began.

About a quarter mile away the earth softened under the weight of the werewolves as their heavy paws treaded quickly through the forest.

Under the full moon they were in their element. They could smell and hear every thing that moved in the night and best of all, they were stronger.

The scent of vampires stung their noses and they were doing their best to stay out of sight. Luckily for them Jules was the pack's only concern. But so help them if she was hurt. Mason growled as he picked up her scent on the wind. She wasn't far.

Mason couldn't shake Tyler's warning as he led the pack. He knew his nephew had no reason to lie to him and the presence of the vermin around them made it clear that vampires were after the moonstone just like he had said.

What if Ty was right about the curse? What if he was leading them to their death for no reason? That didn't matter now. One of their own was with one of _them_.

They fanned out into an arrow-head formation picking up their pace as the wind got stronger and the smell of smoke flowed with it. Something was happening.

The flames that surrounded Jules died down as she fought against the spell stopping her transformation. Instead of making a run for it she used what strength she had left to try and attack Klaus.

He was faster of course and he quickly forced her to the ground and smashed his hand through her rib cage grabbing her beating heart. She gasped looking up at him a look of shock and acceptance in her eyes.

Mason and the others heard her whimper and sped to the sound. They came to the clearing just in time to see Klaus straddling over her body, her heart in his hand.

The werewolves snarled and growled at the sight. Mason gave a long howl full of rage. It was an instruction every werewolf was happy to receive; kill everyone in sight.

Speeding to place Jules' heart on the pulpit Klaus looked around and snickered "Well things just got interesting"

Three wolves including Mason prepared to charge at Klaus while the others darted back into the trees where the vampires were hiding.

They were all suddenly getting antsy…and worried.

"Maybe we should back off. We never bargained for werewolves" one said to Zachary

"We made the choice to do what's necessary Luke. Everyone knew the risks"

"Zach they could kill us with just one bite!"

"You don't think I know that? Klaus will knock them off easy enough. They don't stand a chance. Now grow some balls and stay quiet"

It didn't take two seconds before one of the vampires a few feet away yelled out in pain. A werewolf was mauling him to death.

"Oh shit"

"I'm out" Luke became a blur running in the next direction but it wasn't fast enough. He was struck down hard with a very pissed off werewolf on top of him.

"Ahh!"

Zachary jumped up to brake off a tree branch and swung at the wolf knocking him away with great strength. Luke looked down at the bite marks; it was over for him.

His head spun to the unmistakable growls of another werewolf heading straight to them. Luke yelled at Zachary "Go you idiot!"

Zachary ran and jumped through the air avoiding the wolf's bite and barely making it to the clearing where Klaus was gutting one of the wolves.

For a split second he reasoned he would be safer from the wolves if he was standing near to Klaus. He soon realized he was dead wrong.

"What's this?" Klaus sped and held him up by the throat studying his struggling features "A betrayer. No doubt here to take the stone for yourself…and to think I let u live" Klaus ripped Zachary's heart out before he even realized what happened.

Mason took the distraction to stupidly attack Klaus again this time biting into his shoulder missing his neck only because Klaus heard him in time.

Klaus grabbed hold of him and flung him down to the ground in an audible crack. This time he didn't get up. Tyler ran in front of the fallen wolf in the nick of time snarling and bearing his canines giving his uncle time to recover.

He realized he was very much a dead dog now that he was in Klaus' path. An unexpected flying rock landed smack in Klaus' face distracting him long enough for Tyler to bite down into Mason's neck and drag him into the trees with wolf speed.

Elena shook as Klaus cast his deadly eyes to her. "You're lucky I can't kill you yet" he growled

The sounds of another vampire being mauled rang through the air and Klaus got that blood thirsty look again. He sped to the sound and tore the jaw of the wolf clean from its head. The unknown vampire tried to scramble away but Klaus used his right hand to twist his arm backwards and tossed him out into the clearing effortlessly.

"Thought you could stand against me, take my moonstone and live? Shame on you"

Stuck in her little circle Elena watched in horror as Klaus took care of another victim while Mr. Glass Eye was torn apart by a wolf. As soon as it was done it set its sites on the witch who had being doing her best to keep the chaos away from her as she continued to say the spell.

At the top of the hill Damon and Stefan realized they had to intervene before the plan went up in smoke.

"Shit, the wolves are going after the witch" Damon snarled.

Elijah was focused on the scene before them "We need her to finish the ritual"

Stefan looked to Bonnie and she stared at him seriously "Just don't go get yourself killed". He barely nodded and kissed her long and hard before touching her stomach and tearing himself away from her.

Nyssa stopped the spell and used as much magic as she could spare to create a temporary shield that sent the wolf flying backwards away from her when it charged. She wasn't able to react fast enough when another leaped at her and bit into her neck.

Damon reacted first and impaled the wolf with a fallen tree branch shoving him off the witch. He didn't notice the other wolf behind him.

It was Stefan's turn to jump in. He used his super speed to falcon kick the werewolf into a nearby tree breaking the tree in the process. Damon smirked at his brother in gratitude earning him a smirk in return.

Out of nowhere a wolf jumped out of the shadows and attacked Stefan landing them both heavily on the ground.

From her place high on the hill Bonnie bit down hard on her tongue to keep from screaming out his name. She clutched her chest and gasped in pain; it was as if she was in his place.

"Bonnie don't. Klaus can't know you're here" Elijah said firmly, grabbing hold of the hand he was sure she was going to set the wolf on fire with.

"He's busy!" she tried to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong

""We can't take that chance! Stefan can handle himself"

The witch took shallow breaths looking down at the horrific scene below

Damon's path was blocked by another snarling werewolf and some unknown vampire tearing into each other as Stefan fought hard to get the wolf off him trying his best not to get bitten. The wolf was determined however and flung all its strength into biting down and latching on to Stefan's flesh.

It was almost ripping his chest apart when Tyler-reaching just before Damon- pounced, bit into its tail and flung him away from Stefan. He knew Stefan's scent and it registered in his mind that he had to protect him.

Whoever the werewolf was he had no idea what he had just done. When he tried to rush at Tyler clearly upset that one of his own was siding with vampires Tyler dodged his teeth and bit his own down into his neck ripping out a large chunk. He flung him aside and looked at the brothers before darting back into the trees.

Bonnie didn't even process that it was Tyler who had just saved Stefan. It was hard to tell from that distance how badly he was hurt but none of that mattered. The man she loved was bitten by a werewolf and in a few days or less he would be dead.

"No" she whispered tearfully

_I'm going to lose him…_

In that moment Bonnie stopped breathing. No tears fell, she didn't blink and every memory of her and Stefan flashed in her mind. In that moment for her time stood still.

Damon knelt down to check his brother. "Oh shit" he cursed. He knew what the bite marks meant.

"Just help me up I'll be fine" Stefan gritted out

"Yeah right" Despite what he was feeling Damon did as he asked then dragged the witch off the ground roughly.

"Why would you even save me?" Nyssa asked holding her neck

Damon growled shoving her to the pulpit "Because you still have a job to do."

Both brothers looked down the hill as Klaus tore the head of the last wolf in his path from its body with a sickening echo.

The hillside was covered in blood and bodies; werewolf and vampire alike. Most had been torn apart not by each other but by Klaus. Amongst the trees the few remaining vampires and werewolves were licking their wounds as they retreated.

"Lets got on with it shall we? Whenever you're ready Nyssa!" Klaus stared at Lea breathing hard from all the killing. Though he seemed to be enjoying it Elena thought, he didn't even seem to be concerned that Stefan and Damon had just shown up out of nowhere.

The brothers stood on either side of the witch as she continued to say the spell just in case. She was necessary for now.

Just as before with Jules the flames around Lea died down and she knew it was her time to go. Her plan had been to take out the witch herself but since the werewolves royally screwed everything up the _bitch_ managed to get bodyguards.

She decided-knowing it would be futile-to run.

She wasn't even close to getting away when Klaus grabbed her by the neck and staked her through the heart clearly enjoying her pathetic attempt. She withered and fell to the ground with a slight thud.

Elena was breathing hard now. _This is it._

"Your turn" he smiled and walked to her as her flames died down as well.

He caressed her cheek "Such a pity. Thank you Elena"

"Go to hell" she gritted out as the tears she had been holding back finally fell

Wasting no more time he bit into her neck, drained her dry and dropped her body like nothing. Nyssa struggled to say the last words of the spell as more blood poured from the wound in her neck

"Come on, finish!" Klaus yelled

She rattled off the last words of the spell and the fires in the pulpit and the torches disappeared. The ritual was complete. Klaus looked up at the moon with Elena's blood running down his chin "I can feel it, it's happening"

He staggered down the hill as his transformation begun his body slowly beginning to twist and bend.

The very second the witch's expiration date was up Damon snapped her neck like a twig.

Stefan looked over at her with no remorse catching Damon off guard. He usually had some objection to killing people especially a female. Then the look on his brother's face made it clear. They both shared the same sentiment; you side with Klaus you die.

Damon left his side to go for Elena's body and as soon as he did, Bonnie pulled on every emotion she could ready to kill Klaus. The one that stood out the most was pain as she thought of losing Stefan forever. "No" she let out a low growl and cast her hands over the earth beneath her feet allowing her emotions to take over.

Large cracks ran from where Bonnie stood straight down the hill as the ground shook. The fire that had lit the three circles spread like a wild fire running across the forest floor with deadly speed. Every vampire within a 5 mile radius that was still alive or barely alive-excluding Stefan and Damon-burst into flames as her wrath unfolded.

It wasn't enough.

She cast her deadly eyes to the werewolf who attacked Stefan. Tyler had inflicted enough damage that he couldn't move but was still alive. Without even muttering a spell she crushed every bone in its body watching the wolf howl in agony. He was nothing more than a mangled ball of fur when she was done.

Tyler was able to lead an injured Mason away before Bonnie's magic sent aneurisms and pain through the bodies of the other two remaining werewolves. They were wise enough to run away before she did more damage.

Then, without warning, she focused on the one who truly deserved her wrath. His transformation was half complete when several trees tore apart at their roots and lightning flashed in every direction.

Klaus was thrown into a nearby tree as Bonnie marched down the hill the words of the spell dropping from her tongue with deadly purpose. Only Klaus could see the ghosts of Bonnie's ancestors suddenly appearing like dust in the wind marching behind her and chanting the spell like a choir.

His agonizing screams were drowned by the roar of the witches. Though they couldn't see them, Damon, Stefan and Elijah could hear their voices carrying on the wind.

Klaus crippled to the ground even the smallest bones in his body breaking and twisting in a thousand directions. "You c-can't kill me. You're- n-not strong enough" he choked out in arrogance even though he was unable to crawl more than a few feet from the enraged witch.

An army of eyes looked at him then, each witch raising their left brow at his statement "We are many. Keileh manus, na lespera! Lathos beh neign remus na lanespera!" the voices of a hundred witches along with Bonnie's rang like the sounds of heavy drums through the air.

She thought of her child. The child he wanted to take from her and she felt an intense rush of anger. He had put her in a state of unimaginable fear. This wasn't just for everyone else; this was so he could never take her child from her.

"Nensa la sespera. Des matos var a meh!" she yelled even louder and the branches of every tree in front of her were flung back, blown by hurricane Bonnie force winds.

Stefan had been trying to call out to her but she didn't seem to hear him. The bite marks had been so deep in his chest he seemed to be getting infected fast and he was coughing up blood now.

As he slumped over Damon set Elena down beside him to look at the damage again. He hadn't fully processed the idea that his brother was going to die. "Ahh fuck. It's bad"

He nodded as he struggled to stand straight "Yeah. You should get Elena out of here"

"What about you?" Damon didn't try to hide his brotherly concern.

"Go, I'm not leaving Bonnie. I want to make damn sure he's dead"

He would have been by her side instantly but he couldn't get to her so easily. Her magic had almost thrown him back.

"_Bonnie!"_

His voice broke through to her mind and even though her heart leaped to know he was okay, she felt the heavy weight of sadness when she realized she would lose him. She pushed on even harder once he was at her side.

"Vera manus, rimo sespera!"

The intensity of the spell didn't faze Bonnie like she was warned but a trickling on her inner thigh broke her concentration for the slightest moment. She ignored it. Klaus had to die and she would settle for nothing less.

She faltered again when a sharp pain cut through her stomach. _Only a little longer…_

Klaus was bleeding now. From his eyes, nose, mouth; even parts of his skin began to tear away from what bones he had left. He was almost at his last. Bonnie stopped chanting and Elijah appeared to finish the job.

"Elijah"

"Hello brother"

"Elijah, d-don't. Our family is safe. I never - scattered them over the sea. I s-swear I can bring you to them"

Elijah rammed his hand through his chest but he hesitated. This was all about his family in the first place. He seemed to be changing his mind when a cold chill came over him.

"ELIJAH!" Bonnie bellowed ignoring the pain she felt

It was as if Bonnie's desire to see Klaus dead manifested into a tangible entity and her magic gripped hard on the arm stuck in Klaus' chest holding it place. If he was even thinking about changing his mind she wouldn't let him.

Before he did what he needed to Elijah called out "Stefan, come here". The younger vampire did as he was told

Elijah motioned to his shredded chest "His blood will save you."

Klaus looked up at him with a smile "G-go ahead. I hope you c-choke"

Without hesitation Stefan ripped into his neck partly wanting to save his own life but mostly taking deep satisfaction that he was causing Klaus some pain. He pulled away as his wounds started to heal and without another moments pause, Elijah ripped Klaus' heart out in a satisfied growl.

It was over; he couldn't believe after all this time Klaus was really dead. If there was any truth to what his brother had said Elijah vowed he would find out for his family's sake. For now, he had found some peace.

Bonnie would have felt the same knowing Stefan would be fine except the pain in her stomach got stronger and it finally dawned on her what the trickle on her thigh was.

Stefan's senses had picked up something was wrong even before his eyes searched every inch of her to check if she was okay. He was sure he smelled her blood.

"Bon?" he held onto her fearing the worst

As the pain intensified Bonnie's knees gave out on her and she almost fell clutching to her stomach but Stefan's ready arms wrapped around her holding her up against him.

"Bon!" his voice was desperate and worried that the spell had been too much. For a split second he thought he was going to lose her.

All of a sudden, as if all the life had been sucked out of her, she couldn't even find the strength or the words to tell him the baby was coming.

* * *

Stefan burst through the hospital doors carrying Bonnie in his arms.

"I need help!"

Two nurses rushed over to him "What happened?" one asked

"Her water broke but she's just less than 7 months along"

"Who's her doctor?" she ushered him to a wheelchair so he could put Bonnie down

"Dr. Bryan" he told her breathlessly

"Take them to room 4 and page Dr. Bryan now" she commanded to the other nurse.

By the time Bonnie was in a bed and being monitored an eager Damon along with Elijah and Elena were all in the waiting room unsure of the situation.

Elena was fine. Damon had to pinch himself when Elena had opened her eyes and started breathing; completely human. He really didn't believe the reaper idea would have worked. Elijah had shown up to tell him they needed to get to the hospital to be with Bonnie.

There was no time for questioning Damon had to be there. He didn't even care that Elijah came along he just made sure to send a quick call to Alaric.

Bonnie was breathing and clutching to Stefan's hand with all her strength as another contraction took her.

"Urgg doc you have to stop this-I c-can't give birth yet. Riight?" she asked hopefully talking through the contraction and squeezing Stefan's hand.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible Bonnie. Usually women who break their water early without contractions are given steroid shots, magnesium, put on bed rest, closely monitored and we do our best to delay labor until at least 34 weeks where we induce but-"

"But?" Bonnie interrupted eagerly

"But in your case your contractions have started, your body hasn't responded to the steroids or any of the medications and you're almost 6 centimeters dilated _already_. This baby seems determined to make an early entrance so we don't have much choice."

"Oh God." Bonnie closed her eyes praying she could hold on for even another day. Her eyes snapped open when Stefan released her hand

"I'll be right back" hurrying down the hallway Stefan spotted the infamous leather jacket as Damon paced up and down

"Damon, Bonnie needs you in there" he told him urgently

The two made it back to Bonnie's room so fast they almost knocked over two nurses in their hurry. Whether it was pure curiosity or a secret fascination with babies Elijah followed after the brothers. Of course Elena went too.

When Elijah and Elena got to the door a tremor shook the hospital.

"Whoa" Elena whispered glad she was already standing in the doorway

"Bonnie?" Stefan held her hand as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out

"I don't think I can control my powers right now" she opened her eyes and looked from Stefan to Damon who sat on either side of her

"I'm sorry, powers?" Dr. Bryan asked

Feeling the peak of his fear rumbling in his stomach Damon found himself not giving a damn about his secret.

"Yeah Doc sorry to drop this on you but Bonnie here, she's a witch. And my brother and I are vampires." He pointed between himself and Stefan "So you see this baby is _not _your everyday bundle of joy. Now I don't know if you can handle the shit I'm sure is gonna go down so just tell me one thing, can Bonnie have this baby safely?"

The older woman blinked several times at the elder Salvatore looking to both Bonnie and Stefan as well. "Okay…I told Bonnie I would do everything to make sure this baby came into the world safely and I intend to keep that promise…no matter how out of my element I may be" was the woman's reply to which both brothers were surprised.

This woman had some balls.

Damon nodded "Good, because I got to tell you doc, you're in for one hell of a night" Bonnie squeezed Stefan's hand when she felt the power rise in her gut. The lights went out in response then came back on again.

Looking at the three supernatural's in the room and showing only a glimpse of the nerves she must have been holding back, the doc took charge "I'm going to get the two nurses that checked you in here and get you prepped as soon as possible. It's best if everyone in the room and has access to this room knows all the details if that's alright with you gentlemen?"

Both brothers nodded their heads in unison. Their secret was the least of their concerns at the moment. Anyway they could just compel everyone after.

The two nurses in question looked at Dr. Bryan like she was crazy at first. But after the older woman snapped them out of their daze with a few colorful words and a reminder that they were in this field for a reason they both agreed that they would help and be discrete.

Ten minutes. Bonnie was now fully dilated, her room was fully prepped, the doc and the nurses were prepped in their gowns, she had already started pushing, 33 tremors and counting had shaken the hospital and the rest of the gang had burst through the front door and flocked all the poor nurses on the maternity ward; all in a record braking ten minutes.

"We're here to see Bonnie Bennett" Caroline said urgently

"Uhh one minute" the nurse whispered to another. They both looked back to the blonde then started whispering again.

"Why is no one telling us anything?" Caroline whispered to the group behind her

Another tremor shook the hospital causing everyone to look around in worry. That kinda thing just wasn't normal in the small town.

Tyler furrowed his brow as the two nurses ran down the hallway with a look of fear written all over their faces.

"Uh-I think we should-"

"This is crazy! Come on" Caroline cut him off as she took off in the direction the nurses went. The gang followed right behind her.

Caroline and the others got to the room just when things got even more interesting. All the machines in the room were floating as Bonnie was breathing through another contraction.

"Caroline! Thank God, get in herrre!" the witch ordered her

"I'm here. I'm here. You got this Bon, just breathe"

Stefan furrowed his brow with a strained look on his face "Is it me or is she-using- magic to squeeze our- hands" he gritted out

Damon shook his head "It's not you-ow"

"Would you both please shut uuuuuuuppp?"

Matt and Jenna stood in shocked silence watching the machines float up and down from the ceiling to the floor and back again. "What the hell?" they both said in unison

Alaric took Jenna's hand "I know this sounds crazy but Bonnie's a witch and…well, I'll tell you the rest later"

She just looked him and nodded dumbly with a look of 'you better' in her eyes. Matt studied the faces in the room with his jaw still slightly dropped. Besides Jenna no one else seemed to be hearing this news for the first time.

"Dude I wanna hear everything when this is over" he elbowed Tyler slightly although he had a slight smirk on his face. He thought the whole thing was cool. Freaky, but cool.

"Is there any way I can convince the rest of you to wait outside?" Dr. Bryan asked her eyes never leaving Bonnie. She got a giant 'NO' in response and shook her head "Fine, but if any of you are going to faint, don't. Alright Bonnie you're crowning. I need you to give me a good push now okay?"

"Piece of cake!" the witch yelled sarcastically and pushed as hard as she could gritting her teeth and causing multiple tremors in the process.

"Okay good Bonnie, good. One more"

"No I c-can't"

Tyler and Matt both bit down on their fists when they saw the gushing of blood and the appearance of the baby's head. "Holy shit" Tyler said

"Bonnie, yes you can. Now give me one big push!"

"Errrgggh!" Bonnie was giving everything she had left. It was so overwhelming tears started flowing. Stefan and Damon held her hands taking the force of her magic in stride. It hurt like hell but they kept giving her words of encouragement…through clenched jaws of course.

Caroline, Jenna and Elena were helping the nurses hold her legs in place while Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt and Elijah stood transfixed watching what was most likely…the birth of the century.

What looked like a wet and bloody tennis ball with dark hair was now between Bonnie's legs. "Alright now the shoulders, come on Bonnie your almost there. Home stretch, now PUSH"

Small electrical sparks came off the baby's head and Dr. Bryan had to move her hands for fear of being shocked. She was not going to be deterred however and quickly put her hands back in place as Bonnie continued to push.

One by one the shoulders slipped out and with an extra push and a little help from Dr. Bryan the baby was out. The machines all landed back to the ground in their upright positions and Bonnie finally released both vampires to take several breaths.

Damon and Stefan both froze at the sight. They had been around babies before of course but in all their hundred plus years they had never seen something so beautiful.

The rest of the men in the room however couldn't take their eyes off the blood and guts that just gushed from Bonnie. Jeremy raised one finger to be excused before he dashed out of the room to throw up.

Alaric felt like he might pass out after seeing the 'sunshine and stars' of Bonnie's…so he opted to go sit outside.

As the rest of the group recovered Dr. Bryan clamped the umbilical cord and looked up at them "Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon…say hello to your baby girl" she smiled

Stefan took the scissors the nurse handed to him and locked eyes with Damon. The brothers shared anxious smiles and both placed a hand on the scissors to snip the cord. Dr. Bryan handed the baby to the nurses who made quick work to clean her up, make sure all was fine and wrap her tiny frame in a small blanket.

Bonnie was so exhausted her eyes were only half open "Stefan, does she have ten fingers and ten toes?" she asked weakly

He couldn't help but snicker at the question "She's perfect". Caroline nodded and made a tear filled echo "Perfect"

"Mhm okay" she mumbled before her eyes closed and her head lulled back. The machine monitoring her vitals started beeping; Bonnie's blood pressure was dropping.

"She's hemorrhaging" one of the nurses said frantically

"Hey, don't you even dare" Stefan commanded in a harsh whisper before biting into his wrist and placing it over her mouth. He wasn't going to lose her, not after everything they just survived.

After a second's delay Bonnie began drinking the crimson liquid and her vitals went back to normal. The nurse did a check just to make sure and she sighed in relief that the bleeding had stopped.

"Amazing" the other nurse whispered

"Tell us doc, what's the verdict? How is she?" Damon asked nervously

Dr. Bryan gave a small smile "She's in perfect health"

Everyone relaxed in relief but Damon and Stefan picked up some uncertainty in her voice

"You don't sound convinced" Stefan focused on the woman as he held Bonnie's hand.

"Normally I would be discussing any long term health problems you might face but your daughter isn't a normal premature baby. This isn't my area of expertise by a long shot. I mean your daughter is easily healthier than most full term babies its remarkable"

One of the nurses came over with the baby and gave her to Bonnie. If she had any thoughts on what this moment would be like the reality shattered all of them. Warmth, love, joy, excitement all enveloped the young witch and she couldn't fight the tears that flowed.

Bonnie was overcome with more emotion than she could have imagined and placed a wet kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Caroline recognized the need for privacy and she motioned for the others to leave the room. As the door closed Bonnie whispered prayers of thanks for the safety and health of her daughter. She was more than just a miracle.

Bonnie looked up at Stefan and glanced at his brother and he nodded in response. "Damon" she called and the vampire was glued in place for a moment unsure of what to do. He walked over to her bedside and hesitated before taking his daughter.

She fussed only a second before relaxing quietly in his arms. He smiled at that; she recognized him.

Damon held her like she was a delicate piece of glass he didn't want to break. He too was filled with emotion and fought hard not the choke up as he stared at the precious gift in his arms.

"I know you don't know me that well but-but I'm your old man." He stuttered "And this guy, he's your dad too" he said looking to Stefan

Stefan stood speechless staring at his brother. He knew he would be apart of the baby's life no matter what but he never expected Damon to…

"That is if he can stand being a dad with me" Damon interrupted his thoughts

Stefan smiled warmly at his brother for what may have been the first time in decades. After all the shit that had happened this tiny baby was like a fresh start; a new beginning for all of them. His smile widened as Damon handed their daughter over to him and it was his turn to lose himself to emotion.

He kissed her as Bonnie did as he couldn't find any words to say. It was when she latched on to his finger with her tiny hand that he found his voice and managed to say "Hi" and found himself laughing for no apparent reason.

For several minutes the three of them could do nothing but marvel at the baby throwing out names that would fit her the most. She was a unique force of nature and she deserved a name befitting such a being.

They each laughed at the suggestions they came up with until they finally agreed on one. It was as if the Universe handed the name to them. A knock at the door prompted them to break their never ending focus from their daughter and Damon went to see who it was. It was Elijah.

"I don't wish to disturb such a precious time but may I have moment Stefan?"

With another gentle kiss Stefan placed the delicate bundle back in her mothers arms and followed Elijah into the lobby

"This is where I take my leave. Klaus is finally dead, now I must find the family he stole from me."

Stefan pursed his lips "I hope you find your family Elijah. I really do. But _if _you do, and you all decide to go crazy and I don't know, try your shot at world domination; we won't just let you all roam free"

"I would expect nothing less." He peeked into the room at the new mother "Take care of your family Stefan; they are the most important things to a man. For helping me I will gladly repay you if you ever find yourself in need of an Original touch" he smirked

When the young vampire nodded in farewell and went back to his family Elijah found himself grounded to where he stood. There was a pull on him, slight and familiar.

Elijah looked back into the room to see Sheila and Emily staring down at their new grandchild. Emily looked up with that ghost of a smile she always gave him before disappearing. He smiled to himself and left. He would see her again.

The gang of course couldn't wait to re-enter the room. When they all came back in everyone had giddy smiles on their faces while Damon and Stefan sat on either side of Bonnie as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Come on I think we're all dying to hear, what's her name?" Caroline bobbed up and down

Of course Bonnie did the honors "Her name is Bree Sheila Salvatore"

Jenna smiled "That's beautiful, where did you come up with Bree?"

"Blue-green"

When everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion the little bundle in Bonnie's arms opened her eyes for the second time since being born one at a time to reveal one icy blue eye and one hazel green eye.

Caroline gushed, "Oh! **B**lue-g**ree**n. That is so cute!"

Everyone cast a strange look at Tyler when he let "Aww" slip past his lips. His cheeks went red but he never took his eyes of his friend and his new god-daughter.

"The moment we saw her eyes we somehow remembered Bree. It was the only one Stefan and I both liked but we never really decided for sure. Now it just feels right"

"What does it mean?" Matt asked

"It's Gaelic…for one who is strong, virtuous and exalted" Stefan said to the group fatherly pride written in his features

Damon bore the same expression "I couldn't have come up with a better name myself. I think it's perfect"

"Yes she is. You knew you were coming early all along didn't you?" Bonnie whispered

Bree yawned in the cutest way and closed her tiny eyes again. Everyone in the room gushed.

TBC

**AN-I hope I did okay with the birth it was a little hard for me to write not having first hand experience and all. Klaus is finally gone! Does that mean the end of drama? Well it is Mystic Falls after all but I will be sure to focus on all things Stefonnie and Bree from now on. And the reaper thing (hope it made sense) was just my way of not copying the show and bringing Rose into the story *wink wink*…Anyway reviews welcome!**


End file.
